


Compelling Thoughts

by MidnightEmber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Rituals, Immortal Harry, M/M, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEmber/pseuds/MidnightEmber
Summary: Everyone believed that Carlisle was perfect. He had never attacked a human in blood-lust and only ever turned those on death’s door. However his biggest mistake would haunt him for eternity.





	1. Chapter 1

Desperate times often called for desperate measures. Not many people would agree with this, especially when the measures resulted in working alongside shifters to eradicate the newborn vampire army Victoria was creating just outside of the small town of Forks, Washington.

Carlisle sighed. Throughout the many decades of life as a vampire, he had always taken one thing as his top priority. He didn’t care about whether people were envious of his family or the fact that they gossiped behind their backs. No, what mattered to Carlisle Cullen was keeping his family safe from humans and other supernatural creatures he hadn’t informed them of. However, over the past two years he hadn’t been so successful.

Fortunately, or not, his family weren’t the direct cause of this problem. This had all started with Charlie Swan’s daughter moving back to Forks. Their little family had been solid and safe until then. Sure, Edward wasn’t as happy as he could have been. Having been turned over one hundred years ago and having not found his mate had made his oldest son distant but they had been peaceful. Together they had managed a normal, calm life regardless of the fact they were vampires.

Then Bella had arrived and their little world shattered. Isabella Swan was Edward’s singer, one of the few people whose blood called to vampires and brought forth the beast that they worked so desperately to control. She had been the one thing in the entire world to separate their family.

Edward had initially desired to kill her and drain her dry. Then he had miraculously pieced himself together within a week and began to date the one human that he could not read. Her thoughts were barred from his talent and that made her something that only drew his son in more. It was difficult for him to control his thirst but so far he had managed to keep under control. Still, it wasn’t something Carlisle approved heavily of.

Jasper had a difficult time controlling himself around humans as it was. To have Bella in the house made him work even harder. When her blood was spilt, he couldn’t help the blood lust that consumed him. Then there was his constant need to analyse her like he had enemies as a soldier.

His son had confessed that he hardly felt emotions from Bella. Whether this was because of her ability to block Edward, he didn’t know. However it was highly disconcerting considering the girl didn’t feel anything apart from apathy. He had confirmed that she often felt puppy love for Edward and annoyance at Rosalie however there weren’t any strong emotions. Rage or love just didn’t exist in Bella, according to Jasper, and it worried him greatly.

In contrast to her mate, Alice seemed to love having Bella in the family and loved having a human friend. Whether this was a novelty or not for his daughter, Carlisle couldn’t tell. She often went shopping for her friend or with her friend. Alice was simply ecstatic to have a friend outside of the family, someone she didn’t have to hide from.

Emmett could have cared less. He didn’t like Bella yet he didn’t dislike Bella. He spent most of his time either around Rosalie or playing with Jasper. Emmett it seemed was on Jasper’s side. He was cautious of her but didn’t allow it to show. Simple enough, he didn’t care if Bella became a part of their family or not as long as Edward was happy.

Rosalie however was different altogether. His daughter despised the human girl for reasons even Edward couldn’t understand. Rose simply refused to acknowledge the emotionless girl and nothing anyone said could make her agree otherwise. His daughter spent most of her time around her mate and remained as far from the girl as possible.

Then there was his beloved Esme. Esme was happy as long as their children were happy. If they were happy and if Carlisle was pleased, she would accept anything into their lives. The only problem was Rosalie wasn’t happy… and neither was Carlisle.

Bella was a nice girl however Carlisle didn’t think it wise for Edward to fall in love with his singer. She wasn’t his mate and in time (especially if she was turned) Edward would come to realize this. The call in her blood would disappear and her certain ability to block Edward’s thoughts might also disappear. She would just be another vampire to him and he would not feel the need to be by her side anymore. Bella would become unimportant and only a burden on their family.

The second problem was also a huge concern for them. The girl herself was a magnet for trouble. Anything supernatural appeared to be drawn to her. Whether this was vampire or wolf shape shifter it didn’t matter. They were drawn to her like a moth to flame.

In the past two years she had been attack by several vampires. Both rogue vampires and the Volturi alike. Then there was Victoria’s army that wanted her in revenge for the death of James. Of course add that to the wolves in the reservation and it could hardly be called normal.

She was simply dangerous for them to be around. Not because they could harm her but because she could attract something that would place them in danger.

However Carlisle hadn’t said anything yet. The human girl was too deep in their politics and lies to simply leave behind and what with their current situation it would only be a disaster. The newborn army would attack whether they were present or not, all to get to Bella. The likely outcome of that would be the entire town destroyed. Forks would be wiped off the map.

Carlisle sighed as he placed his head in his hands.

He needed to make a decision. His family’s safety rested on this. Right now they were all waiting on what he planned to do. He was their sire after all. However making this decision could likely tear his family apart. He couldn’t make a decision that would please everyone. Yet he knew that his decision would affect everything they did from now on.

They only had two choices in reality. Ask for the help of the shape shifters or take care of it on their own. Leaving wasn’t an option any longer. They had attempted that but that only forced Edward to do things that was out of character and harmful. So he was left with two options and both were looking bleak.

Carlisle sighed again as Jasper entered the room. Jasper was the only one that would provide an unbiased opinion on this disaster in the entire household.

“Carlisle, we must do something about this. A newborn army is a difficult thing to take care of without attracting the notice of the humans. It will be highly likely that we’ll have to relocate after this to avoid suspicion. I don’t mean to rush you but a decision must happen soon.”

“I know. The choices however aren’t those that are likely to work in our favour.” Carlisle admitted.

Jasper chose to sit before his sire. It was obvious that this decision was tearing the man apart.

“Carlisle, you are the most compassionate person that I know. You will choose the decision in everyone’s best interests.”

However as he spoke, Jasper felt an odd emotion from his sire when compassion was mentioned. It was unsettling because he’d never felt this from Carlisle before. The emotion could only be described as a twinge of regret but that didn’t pinpoint it accurately enough. It was almost akin to a mix of regret and failure. How those emotions were stirred by what he spoke of, Jasper didn’t know.

“Of course, your right, I need to make a decision either way.”

Carlisle allowed his eyes to shut in thought. Taking care of it without aid would more than likely be disastrous. Their family was small and could only handle small affairs. An entire army of newborn vampires was entirely out of their range. That left them with asking for aid.

The shifters would do anything to uphold the treaty and keep unknown vampires from entering and hunting on their lands. Yet the thought alone of asking a pack of wolves to aid them wasn’t very appealing. Carlisle would never be able to trust them with the lives of his family. There was however one person that he would trust to take care of his family without thought as he’d been doing the very same thing for years.

Jasper felt his sire’s emotions as he sat in thought. It was a mix of weariness and determination. Yet at the end was that twinge of something he couldn’t quite pinpoint as anything but failure. He wasn’t going to mention anything of it knowing it would make Carlisle uncomfortable. He already felt nervous merely thinking about whatever it was that was on his mind.

“Come we have to call a meeting with the shifters.”

Jasper stood and followed his sire out, knowing that everything was about to change.

x-x-x-x-x

The Treaty Line was something Carlisle thought very little of. It wasn’t that he cared if the line separated them from the shifters. That was something he was alright with. Vampires and wolves were very territorial creatures so it made sense to mark their territory so to speak. No it was what the line represented that was the main dislike. It represented the distrust the wolves had with them.

Sure it was natural to distrust ones natural enemies but in this event it was just foolish. With a vampire willingly turning everyone in sight creating a small army it wasn’t exactly the best time to be distrustful of those that could aid them. Distrust only bred more distrust and in this case that much was true. Jasper could sense their distrust and immediately believed they were hiding something. That didn’t make the greatest of impressions.

No one from the Cullen Clan wanted to work with wolves now especially Rosalie and Jasper. However their situation was tight and they couldn’t accurately capture Victoria without their aid because of the Treaty Line.

Though he had tried, no amount of pleading had tempted the wolves to allow them to cross the line whilst hunting Victoria. No they upheld the treaty with such reverence it might as well have been scripture. Killing Victoria would be more difficult for this reason alone. That was why Carlisle had decided to bring someone else in to join on this hunt, someone he hadn’t spoken with for a lengthy period of time in many years.

“For this meeting it might be more beneficial for you if you were in your human forms.” Carlisle suggested lightly as the wolves gathered.

He knew they disliked being in human form around vampires but he needed to speak to Sam directly not through Edward like they usually did. This wasn’t a topic they should dance around.

Sam gave a low growl but could sense that Carlisle grew tired of playing games. This wasn’t going to be a usual meeting and by the appearance of the entire clan plus Bella this wasn’t something well known to them either. Whatever Carlisle was hiding was his secret alone to tell.

“Very well,” Edward translated.

In seconds the wolves trotted to the bushes and shifted. They covered their modesty with jeans and returned to the meeting with their heads held high. They were rather proud creatures. Carlisle couldn’t help but compare them with a preening cat at times though he would never speak it allowed.

“This situation with Victoria is getting far out of hand.” Carlisle began. “Even with the aid of the shifters we can’t be sure that we will win this battle. As it is Victoria’s army grows stronger and we can’t seem to even pinpoint her location. Nor it seems can we take down a newborn without reinforcement. As such I believe we should ask for more help.”

The last sentence sent snarls through the pack. They didn’t like the idea of more vampires in their area when they couldn’t watch them and they wouldn’t abide by the Treaty set down. No, they wouldn’t have more vampires within their area.

“They don’t like the idea of having more vampires in the area.” Edward said.

“Thank you Edward however I want to hear it from them. The reason I suggested you shift is because we need to speak of this and gather all of our plans.” Carlisle answered facing the pack.

This wasn’t something they could do. Days of beating around the bushes were over. They needed a solid strategy to win this and if the wolves didn’t cooperate then they would need to alter their own plans.

“More vampires around here would only mess with the natural order even if they only fed on animals like you lot.” Sam stated.

It wasn’t much but at least they had started somewhere. Carlisle was glad that Sam had even dignified to respond to him in such a normal way. His words weren’t spat out like some of the others wolves often did.

“Of that I do agree. We could travel further to feed if more vampires were to come however that would only place Forks at more risk since we wouldn’t be able to travel back in time to other any assistance.”

Many of the shifters growled though in human form causing the Cullen Clan to tense. They disliked the idea of having more vampires in their area that much was obvious. However they needed to do something to change this. They needed help with Victoria’s small army. A pack of shifters and a clan of vampires weren’t going to be enough to bring them all down.

“We don’t need more help. We can do this on our own just fine.” Jacob said stubbornly.

Carlisle shook his head sadly. Jacob hadn’t really been very sympathetic to their plight since Bella had chosen Edward over him. He didn’t blame the boy. Bella was human and Edward… Edward wasn’t something she should be with. A human and a vampire never worked out well in the end for anyone involved. However they did need help. They needed it desperately and Carlisle was going to show them today why that was so.

“Unfortunately we aren’t doing anything to stop them. Even as we attack the few she sends here Victoria creates more to take the place of the one. She continues to grow her army whilst our defence remains the same.”

Sam shifted his gaze towards his other pack members silently communicating with them. Edward would have been able to hear everything should he attempt to do so. However, that would have been rather rude considering it was them that had called the meeting in the first place. No, Carlisle waited patiently for the pack to come to a decision on his words.

“How do you propose we deal with this then?” Sam questioned though Jacob looked to be glaring off into the distance.

“We need more aid. The lack of people that can help us with this is small and that isn’t even our main concern. If the Volturi hear of this newborn army they will send vampires here and they don’t feed on animals like we do. They don’t care for your laws either. They will simply come to eradicate the newborns and return without any care.” Carlisle instructed.

Sam nodded, accepting this as the truth. They had heard of the governing vampires from Italy. It was said they were ruthless and cared little for humans. They couldn’t be allowed to come here. Too many questions would be asked by the authorities if such a large number of people were suddenly to make this their travel destination. Though he didn’t like what Carlisle was suggesting, it was something that couldn’t be bartered on. Together they were strong and weak while apart.

“As I said previously, what do you propose we do?”

Carlisle stopped himself from frowning but knew that Jasper would pick up on the same emotions he had felt once before in his study. He couldn’t stop his emotions from showing so he allowed them to fly free whilst hi face remained as emotionless as possible before the wolves.

“I have said that we need help with dealing with Victoria. However you don’t wish for me to contact another coven of vegetarian vampires. That I can understand,” Carlisle began. “However I know of someone else that will be able to help us. He is a… friend of mine and not a vampire. This should make it easier for us to remain in contact with each other if he is permitted to cross the Treaty Lines.”

Frowning, Sam had to wonder who exactly Carlisle was speaking of. Sure the man might have known a few humans that were still alive but that seemed unreasonable since they didn’t go around announcing what they were to mortals. That only led to the belief that this person wasn’t really human. If this person wasn’t human or vampire what was he to cause this vampire to consult with him?

By the looks of the remainder of the Cullen Clan, they didn’t know either. Whoever this person was, Carlisle was protecting him from everyone including his own family.

“Carlisle, why haven’t you ever told any of us about this person? Why haven’t we met them?” Edward asked reading the thoughts of the wolves.

Their own sire had hidden this from them. All of their thoughts were in disbelief. They couldn’t quite handle that their sir had kept information from them when they had all been so open and honest about their past lives. At one time Carlisle had told them about his past, the way in which he had been turned. However they had never realized that Carlisle might keep things from them, things that should have been out in the open for their own safety.

They had so many questions. Who was he? Where had Carlisle met the guy? What was he? Yet by Carlisle’s mind Edward knew that these answers wouldn’t be given to them until he was ready.

“He isn’t someone I wanted you to meet.”

Anyone listening would automatically assume that Carlisle was protecting them. The tone however suggested that it wasn’t for their protection but for the person Carlisle refused to name. Whoever this person was, Carlisle protected them more fiercely than his own clan. That was the last words Carlisle would speak on the matter. He didn’t want to give them any more information about him. No, that he certainly wouldn’t allow. The child had to be protected for as long as possible.

“Will he be able to aid us if he isn’t one of you?” Sam enquired cautiously.

He didn’t want to offend Carlisle when he was acting this defensive. If he had to liken it to something, Sam would almost swear it was like a mother protecting its cub.

Carlisle nodded. “He is more than capable of taking care of himself Sam. I would not call him if I thought that I was placing him or I in any danger.”

That sentence confused everyone gathered. How would bringing him into this not place him in any danger? With a newborn army it was probably more dangerous than staring down the gullet of a hungry lion. What was Carlisle thinking and how dangerous did it have to be for Carlisle to keep him away?

“Why is that?” Jacob couldn’t help but ask.

Carlisle’s warm eyes turned steely.

“I will not leave him. I promised that he would never be alone.”

Jasper and Edward winced and they weren’t the only ones. Everyone who had a mate or destined one flinched. That speech was almost a declaration of love and to have ones mate nearby whilst uttering it about another, a man no less, had to be difficult. Poor Esme was feeling crushed by that sentence alone yet she had a motherly feeling as if Carlisle was merely defending one of his children.

Sam growled and shifted. Not satisfied by the display but accepting nonetheless.

“He says very well but they will meet him before he is allowed to cross the border.” Edward translated.

Carlisle accepted this. “He will meet with you but I will also be there.”

The wolves were restless and displeased by that however they allowed it and trotted off into the night. Carlisle knowing that his family had many questions simply took off for home. He didn’t want to answer any of them not when he knew what position he was placing him in. However, if he arrived after the call then they both would have a lot of explaining to do.

“Carlisle, who is this person?” Alice pestered racing in the door after him.

The others followed with Edward and Bella bringing up the rear. They were all gathered around waiting patiently for him to answer in the belief that he hadn’t wanted the wolves to hear. In truth it was Bella, he didn’t want to have his knowledge bestowed upon. She wasn’t part of their family yet and if she was ever turned, he rather doubted this would be a topic he would still allow her to listen to.

“I believe it is time for Bella to return home.”

Alice, Edward and Bella all frowned. Carlisle would never normally turn Bella away like this. It was odd that one person could so drastically change the man. Bella however gathered her courage and stepped forward to speak.

“But Carlisle surely since I’m going to be eventually turned-”

“This business is not your own Miss Swan I am asking you to leave.” Carlisle snapped, causing them all to jerk away suddenly.

Carlisle was known for his polite, calm presence. This person however really had him on the defensive. A vampire on defence wasn’t a pleasant person to be around. They snapped all the time and defended the person to the point of hiding them away in everything they did. It was entirely likely that Carlisle had tons of information on this person just not where they could reach.

Edward knew that pushing him wouldn’t turn out well so he ushered Bella to the door and out to her truck. There he waited until she was out of their driveway before returning to the house. Closing the door, Edward turned to Carlisle. In the entire time he had known the man, he had never mentioned or met anyone that he had seemed particularly attached to. It only further confirmed that this person wasn’t human or mortal and Carlisle would do anything to keep them safe.

“The Volturi don’t know about this person, do they?” Edward enquired.

“No, if they did, he wouldn’t be permitted to live a normal life, a free life.”

“Carlisle, who is this person?” Esme asked gently.

The answer shocked them.

“Someone I long ago did a great injustice to.”

Carlisle walked away all the while leaking a few thoughts unintentionally.

Edward caught a glimpse of something in his sire’s mind.

-x-

_“Please… why…” a voice in the darkness cried weakly._

_His sire entered the cellar and walked down the wooden stairs each groaning beneath his weight. Screams echoed in the background. Smoke smothered the air and you could feel the fire in your face. Green eyes stared from the darkness sparkling unnaturally in the dim light._

_“What is your name?” Carlisle asked._

_“Harleigh Jamison Potter.”_

-x-

Edward had always thought his sire, his father, was perfect. The man could never do any wrong what with how he chose to abide by the laws of the Volturi but reject their beliefs at the same time. But as the scene continuously replayed within his mind, certain things began to jump out at him.

Carlisle wasn’t a vampire. In fact he appeared younger than he had ever seen him.

The person, Harleigh, was barely a teen and he was tied to the floor in a cellar.

The biggest shock however was the pentagram that was painted on the floor beneath the child.

He didn’t know what to make of it but it all certainly didn’t hint at anything good for Carlisle. The human Carlisle had been through many things, his father, Edward knew, had headed many of them but Carlisle had participated on occasion when forced. It wasn’t something that Carlisle was particularly proud of which explained the emotions he had been feeling recently.

And yet, all this time he wondered, what was it that Carlisle had done to the poor child?


	2. Chapter 2

Esme was concerned. Carlisle had been on the phone constantly since they had left the shifters. He hardly spoke to any of them instead choosing this mysterious friend over them to concentrate on. Whoever it was, Carlisle held them close to his heart, closer she feared than any of them could ever hope to be.

As Carlisle dialled again and waited for the other to pick up, she bit her lip. Never had Carlisle been so focused on one person in his entire immortal life. It was a chilling thought especially coming from said vampire’s’ mate. If Edward and Jasper hadn’t been around to reassure her, she would have accused him of infidelity. However Jasper was the first to sense it. He explained that though what Carlisle was feeling was confusing, the love towards the other person was parental only. Edward confirmed this allowing Esme to relax significantly. Yet her mate was still rather worked up.

Whoever Carlisle was calling it was obvious they shared significant past history that no one was privy to. The remorse Jasper felt was nearly breath taking, leading them to believe that an argument had separated them many years ago. What it was they didn’t know but it had obviously taken place well before Carlisle had turned Edward as he’d never met anyone that caused Carlisle such grief.

Eventually the line connected and Carlisle exhaled shakily. The relief felt so strongly, Jasper actually melted into the couch.

“Harleigh, I need your help.”

Harleigh, they finally had a name for this person also more than likely a gender. It was the only bit of information they had on this person so they clung to it, eagerly waiting to hear more since Carlisle was rather tight-lipped on the topic.

Yet it was a surprise to them when Carlisle continued to speak. They hadn’t even heard the other speak. With their hearing, it should have been impossible but they were proven wrong as Carlisle replied to the person in a tone leading them to believe the other had at least spoken a few words.

“No, I would never ask that of you.”

It was rather shocking knowing a conversation was occurring yet not being able to hear the other end. Hearing the other end of conversations had become the norm for them. Not being able to hear merely intrigued them further. It granted them something new in their lives that rarely occurred often. Mystery was hard to come by for an immortal being.

“You must understand I believed that to be for your own protection I never thought it would drag out this long.”

Another pause was heard as Carlisle listened and paced around his study. The conversation obviously wasn’t heading in a direction that he desired as his frustration could be felt by everyone and not merely Jasper.

“I would do anything for you, never doubt that.” Carlisle informed Harleigh harshly.

Everyone was taken aback. Esme frowned taking care to keep her anxiety away from Jasper. Carlisle never spoke in such a way with anyone. What was between them that made Harleigh so special? Why was this one person different to any of them?

“Circumstances haven’t been the best I’ll admit but-”

Carlisle snarled as the other interrupted him. Jasper informed them that Carlisle was feeling frustrated and particularly guilty over what Harleigh was saying. Whatever Harleigh was accusing Carlisle of was clearly hitting home and evoking memories that their father would rather forget.

“Please this wasn’t what I called you to discuss.”

The guilt increased steadily as the other replied. Jasper and Edward were being hit rather hard with snippets of images and emotions that didn’t make any sense to them and couldn’t be pieced together in any structure. It provided them with no insight to Harleigh.  

“Thank you, we have a small problem here with a newborn army that is gathering and too has become too much for us to handle.”

There was a small pause.

“No, it would take too long to explain over the phone. Besides, I believe it would be good for everyone to meet you and for you to join the family.”

Nerves were creeping in as he said that, Jasper informed them. He was nervous to have Harleigh around them. Questions arose within them again. If there was one thing could be said about vampires it was that they craved the curious. They just didn’t do too well with patience. Having the answer was really all that mattered to them and this one eluded them all.

“Of course, I understand. Everything shall be done at your discretion.”

Esme found herself rather startled. Carlisle was going to cater to Harleigh’s every whim even though he said family came first. He’d always taken his words seriously before. Harleigh was obviously a very important person in her mate’s life for him to disregard this. How he’d never been mentioned or seen before was beyond her.

“I look forward to seeing you once again.”

There was definite joy with Carlisle at that thought. No one needed Jasper to tell them that. Harleigh would be joining them soon and they had no idea how to react to that. This Harleigh was an unknown entity to them. All they knew was his name, that he was close to Carlisle’s heart and he wasn’t a vampire. They had also deducted that Harleigh had come across Carlisle (or the other way around) before Edward was turned but they had yet to confirm it.

The conversation between Carlisle and Harleigh finally drew to a close with their goodbyes. In all honesty Esme was relieved. With Harleigh in the picture they saw a side to Carlisle they weren’t accustomed to. It wasn’t terrifying; they just weren’t used to it so it unnerved them greatly.

Carlisle walked downstairs an air of great joy around him. It practically vibrated visibly around him. The family hadn’t quite seen anything like it in a long time and it was all because of Harleigh.

“What are you all still doing here? I thought you had school this morning. If you don’t leave now you’ll be late.” He scolded.

Edward was the first out the door and speeding down the driveway. He still had to go and collect Bella, a thought that had slipped his mind with all the excitement. Rosalie and Emmett were out soon after followed by Jasper and Alice.

Carlisle chuckled before kissing his wife who would be remaining home that day

“I’ll be expecting Harleigh to turn up later this afternoon.” He said not upset at being overheard. “Don’t fret too much if he doesn’t respond to you either. He’s a little… bitter about much of his life. He’ll probably just wait until I come home before responding. More than likely he’ll spend the time reading. Just don’t bother him and you’ll be fine.”

With that said Carlisle walked out the door. Esme sighed. Had that actually meant to reassure her? If anything it only concerned her more. Harleigh would be arriving any time after midday. Without any warning he would turn up at their doorstep, barge in disregarding anyone inside and make himself comfortable. It wasn’t the most comforting of thought ever but what was she meant to do? All she could do was continue with her daily routine and hope for the best.

x-x-x-x-x

Bella was curious as always and her curiosity was always doomed or so Edward believed. Her curiosity had led to their less than healthy relationship and to the situation they currently needed to deal with. She had no friends outside of their family because she’d driven them away. Curiosity was her downfall which was why when questions started about who was going to aid them, Edward didn’t answer her.

As it was he was having a tough time attempting to keep his own questions to himself. The small amount of information he had gathered from Carlisle’s mind wasn’t enough. He had a name, Harleigh, and the belief that Carlisle had met him long before he was turned.

Everything that had occurred during the memory was in a time of witch hunts yet truly anything that was seen as different was taken to the stakes, Harleigh’s family probably amongst them.

However, that didn’t explain several items Edward was most curious about. Why was Harleigh chained to the floor of Carlisle’s basement? What purpose did all of the books have? Why was Carlisle so strongly drawn to protect him after all these years?

“Edward, you’ll get your answers when we go home.” Alice said, tiring of his constant faraway look.

“Have you seen him?”

Alice replied negatively. “He isn’t something I’ve ever been so like the shifters I can’t see him. However, I did see we’ll be surprised when we return home.”

Rosalie frowned and leant closer into Emmett. She was doing her best to hide her thoughts from him but Jasper could still sense her emotions.

‘She doesn’t want someone unknown within the house.’ Jasper deciphered. ‘Rosalie believes the boy could be highly dangerous and that Bella is enough even if she doesn’t accept her.’

That was one thing you could always count on with Rosalie. She, like her ‘twin’, would always be suspicious of someone new entering their family or home. Yet there was nothing they could do about it. They could frown and complain about Bella because Edward had brought her in but Carlisle was their sire. Even if he ran the coven more as a family they couldn’t complain when he made a decision in their best interest.

“So who is this person?” Bella fished.

Edward could only answer her as truthfully as possible considering se was at the centre of this mess.

“He’s an old friend of Carlisle’s who he called in to help.”

Bella blinked as she received the only information they had. She didn’t bother hiding her disappointment knowing Jasper would tell Edward. It was through this direction she hoped to gain more information.

“Isabella, that is all we know.” Jasper replied.

It certainly hadn’t been what she was hoping for but Bella allowed it to drop, upset that Jasper had used her full name. She knew that a few of the Cullen’s didn’t accept her in Edward’s life but they would eventually get used to the idea. They would have to at least to keep the peace.

‘Bella won’t be coming home with us.’ Alice informed Edward.

Edward shot her a curious look missed by humans.

‘If she does and meets Harleigh before Carlisle returns it’s likely that Carlisle will attack Bella to protect him.’

That certainly stirred Edward’s own curiosity.

Carlisle had never been so protective of their family in his immortal life. He cared for them surely enough to move whenever they were in danger of being discovered but never enough to attack a human. Human life had always been sacred to their sire enough to lead to a vegetarian lifestyle. It appeared though that everything Carlisle believed went out the window when it came to Harleigh.

To Carlisle, Harleigh’s life was more important than that of his family. For that to happen, the connection between Carlisle and Harleigh must have been very strong. The bond between them would have to be unbreakable like that of a mate. Yet he knew that Esme was Carlisle’s mate so that wasn’t a very reliable presumption. Especially since the bond between Child and Sire wasn’t that strong.

The bell rang and Edward moved automatically thoughts still focusing on Harleigh. Regardless of how hard he might try pieces of this puzzle simply weren’t sliding into place. Harleigh wasn’t human since Alice couldn’t see him. In some way he was supernatural but he wasn’t a vampire or a shifter. He was older than Edward’s one hundred and seventeen and possibly older than Carlisle but that couldn’t be confirmed. The bond between them was stronger than that of Sire and Child, rivalling a mate bond yet wasn’t.

Nothing to do with Harleigh seemed to fit. It was rather irksome.

In some way he needed to gain more information. Carlisle was a lost avenue. If he was so protective he would attack Bella to keep Harleigh safe he wouldn’t simply go around and hand out information. Harleigh probably wasn’t a viable option either. Though he had a mind of his own, it was unlikely Harleigh would share any information with a group of people he hardly knew. No, the only option Edward had was to rely on his own ability and hoped that it worked.

“Edward, are you alright?” Bella’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“I’m fine, why?”

It was then that he noticed they were no longer in class. They were outside and everyone was relaxing, chatting and leaving. Edward would have groaned had it been something he did generally in school for his teenage persona.

“You zoned through that last class. It’s already home time.”

Alice’s giggling certainly didn’t help him at all.

“We really should be heading home, Esme will become worried if we are late today and I rather doubt Carlisle will be pleased either.” She commented.

‘You should take Bella home now. We’re going to head home but we won’t wait for you.’

It wasn’t very subtle but it was Alice’s way of telling him if he were late because of Bella the group wouldn’t wait to have their first glimpse of Harleigh. Edward wouldn’t have it either. There was no way he was going to miss this grand entrance.

“I’ll drop Bella at home.” Edward confirmed.

“But I want to meet this person that has you all so flustered.” Bella pouted to the group in general.

Rosalie shot her a scathing look. Other than that everyone else looked away uncomfortably. No one was going to play with their favourite human today not even Edward. Today was simply too big for anyone to mess around. If they ruined this for Carlisle it wasn’t likely they would get another chance at this.

“Come on Bella.” Edward led Bella away from a very thankful group.

“What do you think of this Harleigh?” Rosalie questioned once she was out of earshot.

Emmett looked excited at just the thought of another person around the house. Jasper was calm and didn’t offer his opinion in this matter. Alice on the other hand went straight to answering her.

“I think he’ll help us. I just don’t know how. It’s obvious that he’s going to be able to aid us with our rogue vampire problem but there is something more that I’m just not seeing.” Alice explained.

“He isn’t going to become another problem like Bella is he?” Rosalie snarled.

It wasn’t a secret that Rosalie despised Bella but Alice still pouted in defence against her friend.

“I know that he has problems Rose but they aren’t anything like Bella. No, I think Harleigh will be good for the entire family.”

“We’ll wait and see shall we?” Emmett smiled attempting to placate his wife.

Rosalie sniffed but didn’t say anything further. Together they started their vehicles and began the drive home wondering all the while what change Harleigh would bring to their lives.

x-x-x-x-x

Carlisle stood within the cellar of his home. The first memory he recalled of this room was when he’d been six and his father had expressly forbidden him from entering. It wasn’t a place for young children to play, was the explanation given every time. Yet he had always known that it was being used for something more than to hold expensive bottles of wine. He just didn’t know exactly what his father used it for.

A few times, he had spotted his father enter the cellar and disappear for a few hours. No sounds emerged from the cellar during this time though there was always a sense of foreboding. His father returned later like nothing had ever occurred but Carlisle knew that something bizarre was happening in that room.

When he’d turned fifteen, his father had instructed him to enter the cellar and retrieve a bottle of wine. He’d been given the exact row to retrieve it from. All he had to do was open the door, walk down the stairs and grab the bottle. It was as simple as that. Yet he’d stalled upon entering.

The room was nothing like he had imagined. Rows had lined the room, keeping the centre clear. Filled with those rows were the occasional book or object and a specific row for wine and other drinks for the adults. It looked completely normal; more like a storage room than a cellar. Stunned, he’d merely grabbed the bottle his father desired and walked back up the stairs.

He hadn’t worried about what was in the cellar since… until now.

His father had been heading a project which the town had merely called Hunt. Carlisle had believed that this group merely gathered to create ideas to help the nearby failing crops growth. They needed the improvement if they planned to make it through the following winter. Without those crops they were helpless and many would starve. Yet he’d been wrong.

They were Witch Hunts. His father and the other farmers were blaming the failing crops on the supernatural.

As the head of this group, his father picked out houses seemingly at random and accused them of witchcraft. How his father knew they were the real deal was something Carlisle wasn’t privy to. All he knew was that when one of the family members were caught using something that could be accused as such, they were dead the next day. Whether it was mixing simple concoctions or gathering healing herbs they were accused. His father left none of the accused alive and ash would cloud the air the following morning.

Everything that his father had worked for, had led them up to this moment. Carlisle was going to start working alongside his father. Carlisle’s mother couldn’t have been more pleased with what her men were doing. Yet Carlisle always had second thoughts especially when he watched entire families burnt for a silly notion such as keeping books.

He had turned twenty a few days ago and all he desired to do was become a healer. Carlisle wanted to save people from death and illness and many thought that this was a wonderful idea since they didn’t have one in their village any longer. The poor old woman had been accused of witchcraft months before.

His father did not. No, his father thought it to be a useless task and decided that his son should take over where he began, killing the supernatural. That was why, currently, he was absolutely petrified.

His father had told him to walk down to the cellar and wait for him there. He wasn’t to touch anything or give aid. Carlisle’s twenty year belief that there was more to their cellar returned and now he knew why it always remained in the back of his head.

There was no longer wine in the cellar. This time his father was using the cellar to hold a prisoner and not just any prisoner. His father believed this person to be a witch.

The door appeared cold and foreboding once again like it had as a child. Carlisle wasn’t prepared to walk down alone yet his father would be displeased if he didn’t. They were to be working together and if he couldn’t handle walking down wooden steps then he may as well attempt to live another life away from his family.

Swallowing, Carlisle creaked open the door. It was difficult, he realized, to go against your own beliefs to keep your family happy. But he had nothing to turn to should he do so. There was nothing for him to cling to should his father decide he was unworthy. The stairs shook beneath his legs… or perhaps that was simply him. Carlisle couldn’t tell with any certainty.

The cellar was bathed in darkness when he arrived. Trembling fingers lit a match and the following candles he knew were around the room. Memories flooded him. But none could compare to this. There was someone in the room with him. The breathing was very prominent and constantly hitched as if attempting to hold back tears. Truly, Carlisle hadn’t any clue what his father had down here and now he was questioning his own sanity for walking down here alone. But he had to prove to his father he could do this. He needed his father to see he was worthy.

Carlisle turned around. The teen shrunk away from him.

Horror filled Carlisle. His father had a teenager in their cellar chained to the floor. The chains were silver and rapped around the teen so tightly he could only move around by inches. There was certainly no escape from them without help or the key to the padlock which hung heavily in front. Carlisle couldn’t aid the teen before him any more than he could himself.

“What is your name?”

The teen only shrunk further away from him. Carlisle flinched. He didn’t want this person to fear him. He didn’t want anyone to fear him but he couldn’t bring himself to overpower his father and aid the teen. He didn’t want to see disappoint in his father’s eyes.

“Please, what is your name?”

“Carlisle, we don’t ask these witches for their name. They will only lie to save their own skin.”

His head snapped up to see his father standing at the base of the stairs watching the pair of them. A glint in his eyes caused Carlisle to step closer to the teen. Something here was terribly wrong. His father never looked at any of the other accused in such a way. He looked curious and dangerous whilst usually he just stared at them all in disgust. This was terribly wrong. Then his words clicked into place.

“He’s accused of being a witch? Father he barely looks old enough to plough fields.”

“Don’t worry over his age, Carlisle. I have plenty of evidence to back up my theory. No, I know that he and his family are the real deal. He’s a witch and I want to see what some of his spells do.”

It was only then that Carlisle noticed what the items collecting dust on the cellar shelves were. There were books and cauldrons and other items that had Carlisle shifting uncomfortably. The teen hadn’t uttered a word at his father’s accusation but Carlisle still held doubts. How could this slip of a teen do anything that would harm anyone within this village? Actually Carlisle was positive he’d never even seen the child within this village before. Where had his father found such a person?

“Are you positive about this father?” Carlisle uttered shakily.

If the teen wasn’t from around here then he might be able to handle whatever his father had in mind. However with the age difference between them only appearing to be a few years Carlisle was still wary. If he was accused by some villagers would his father do the same to him without any reason? Carlisle didn’t know but he wanted his father to be proud of him.

“Of course my son, I would not allow you to do this if I had any doubts.” His father’s grin did nothing to reassure him but he knew what he had to do.

“Alright… I’m ready to begin.”

Carlisle snapped himself back to the present. To say Harleigh’s homecoming scared Carlisle would be an understatement. His mind refused to remember anything that he’d done to improve Harleigh’s living conditions even back then. It was only after his turning had everything changed. He’d been free of his father but he’d managed to curse Harleigh even more. He hadn’t given up though. He hadn’t thrown Harleigh away. Yet that was the only positive thing. In the end he’d merely pushed Harleigh aside for others. It certainly wasn’t something he was proud of.

Yet in all other aspects of his life Carlisle had been exemplary. He had his mate and his children and they all loved him. They respected him. For some reason when it came to Harleigh his actions only made things worse for both of them. But things would be different this time. With his families support they would both get through their past. They had people to lean on now unlike before. Carlisle was positive they could fix their fragile relationship.  

His watch beeped signalling the end of his shift. His excitement fuelled his speed though he was careful not to move too quickly for the humans he worked around. Carlisle smiled dazzling a few patients and doctors before sweeping out. Together Carlisle was certain they would get through this.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry glared up at the house before him. The glass house was open, bright, and everything he despised. Plants decorated the area surrounding the home though the forest did well to keep everything hidden. The entire scene merely caused a negative reaction within him. Knowing it belonged to Carlisle and his beloved family didn’t make it any more appealing.

He’d arrived that morning making sure to pick a time when the children would be at school and Carlisle at work. However instead of travelling directly to the house he’d wandered around town in search of answers. The town’s people were more than happy to help him with every question he asked. Within two hours he knew everything the people did about the Cullen family.

The Cullen’s were both well liked in the community and envied. They were rich, beautiful, and held power. Something about them had everyone feeling envy. Harry knew it was because of their vampirism that caused several of those talents so he wasn’t as envious of the group as the regular people of Forks.

Carlisle was a doctor and handled everyone he healed with great care and dedication. Esme worked from home designing interior rooms for houses. Edward was a loner though currently dating a mortal named Bella who was also the Sheriff’s daughter. Jasper and Alice were dating. Rosalie and Emmett were dating. All in all, they seemed like the perfect little family; except they didn’t know what Harry knew about them.

It was easy to see the flaws in these beautiful people but one especially irked Harry. Bella was Edward’s singer. She was lucky he hadn’t torn her apart on their first meeting. To date her was foolish but Harry didn’t care for their reasonings. Their relationship was what drew the attention of others. With what he heard of Bella’s luck they probably had attracted the attention of Aro and his wonderful group of psychopaths.

Suddenly, everything Carlisle needed from Harry finally fell into place, though he would need Carlisle to confirm his findings.

That was how Harry found himself before the Cullen house. He needed answers and this was the only way to prove it, though what he desperately wanted to do was return to London. The weather might have been similar but nothing could compare to the company.

Regardless, Harry walked into the house with nothing more than a book in his hand and an air that screamed impudence. Within these glass walls he could tell a vampire crept around. However, he couldn’t bring himself to care. If they desired his aid then everything would be done his way.

The door, though locked, clicked open upon his approach startling the vampire inside. Harry smirked, he’d always wanted to startle a vampire as they were notorious for being unshakable. Walking inside he took note of everything. Mementos of their lives lay in every corner. Some appeared to belong to Carlisle and Esme while most belonged to their children. No mortal had a hope of understanding why certain objects belonged.

Harry, instead of introducing himself, merely moved into the lounge room. Collapsing on the sofa, he took time to note that the vampire hadn’t moved an inch since he’d entered. Harry smirked knowing Carlisle likely hadn’t mentioned certain particulars about him. Boy were they going to be in for a shock when the rest of the brood returned. He couldn’t wait to see their faces.

He cracked open the book and started to read allowing the words to sooth away the frustration he felt being here. It wasn’t that he disliked America. The scenery and tourist attractions were something to be marvelled over however they held little interest for him. Beside the fact, the Cullen’s rarely left America when possible. Harry enjoyed being away from them, away from the burning resentment he felt every time he heard of them. However, it wasn’t meant to be when Carlisle asked for it.

Harry was glad that Carlisle hadn’t ordered him. If there was one thing he could never forgive it was that. Mind wandering, Harry couldn’t help but let it. The book wasn’t going anywhere.

Just as he began to relax he heard it. Cars raced towards the house signalling that his time of thought was over. The tension in his body returned. He was about to meet everyone. Esme had avoided him for most of the day and now that was at an end. The group would finally be introduced to him. Harry smirked. Wouldn’t they be in for a surprise?

x-x-x-x-x

Edward wasn’t certain what he expected when he returned home. After dropping Bella off at home, he’d left immediately though he had known she’d wanted to know more. His thoughts had been far from her however. Harleigh was an enigma. Carlisle had practically avoided thought of the person for as long as they’d been family. How he’d managed that with Edward’s gift, he wasn’t sure.

He caught up to his siblings in record time. None of their thoughts revealed they were surprised. All were too focused on Harleigh. Together they flew out of their cars and into the lounge to find their mysterious figure. All felt disbelief.

The teen resting on the couch certainly wasn’t what they had expected. However, that wasn’t what disturbed Edward the most. This teen had a beating heart. The sound echoed around the quiet room causing them all to tense. Yet a second later puzzlement entered their mind. They couldn’t smell his blood. They could smell scents wafting from him, most from London, a few from town, and a few scents unique to the individual but that was it.

Edward racked his eyes over the teen. Harleigh had the darkest hair he’d ever seen. It was like a moonless night. Yet his eyes were by far more exquisite. They were an emerald green so bright one could almost mistake them for precious gems. No one could say Harleigh was unremarkable. Yet that didn’t answer a rather large question.

How was a mortal teen supposed to aid them?

He wasn’t particularly brawny and they didn’t need him for any intelligence, after all vampires were highly intelligent considering their many years. This kid couldn’t help them in any way that they needed. Similar thoughts echoed around him. His siblings didn’t see the appeal that had Carlisle calling for this child to aid them. Nothing could help them especially not a mortal child.

Then he heard Esme.

_“He just appeared out of nowhere. I didn’t hear a sound and the door was locked but it clicked open upon his approach. He waltzed in like he owned the place not caring that someone could have been home. There is something about him that isn’t human and Carlisle knows what it is.”_

Her thoughts streamed to him, continuing along the same line. Esme believed something was strange about this ordinary child. Edward couldn’t see it but it he had been normal then Alice would have been able to see him in a vision. His mother was right. There was something about this child that was strange and he couldn’t wait to find out what it was.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry said nothing as Carlisle’s “children” returned home. Each raced into the room to catch a glimpse of him before rushing towards their mother. Obviously, he wasn’t what they expected but something was keeping them from speaking that aloud. He smirked. Their mother was more than likely giving details about his arrival. He continued allowing his mind to wander book open before him.

They held little interest to him. Carlisle was the only person he was here to see. No one else mattered. The thoughts left a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew what Carlisle was attempting here but it wouldn’t work. He didn’t want to be a part of their family especially when he as the eldest “child”. Nothing could make him forget that.

Another car sped towards them. Being in the middle of the forest he knew it wasn’t likely for it to be anyone else. Harry tensed. This was it. The group of vampires shuffled around in the corridor waiting for a signal from Carlisle. None of them wanted to be in the room with him alone.

The engine ceased and the door snapped shut. Harry blinked refusing to move from his lounging spot on the couch. The front door opened.

Carlisle looked every bit the man he remembered. Tall, blonde, and pale, nothing had changed within the vampire. Even the kindness that radiated sickeningly from him refused to be culled. Though the clothing had changed with the times, nothing from the man’s past could be seen in his appearance. This vampire was every bit the one that had left him behind.

“Harleigh,” the utter relief in Carlisle’s voice was astounding.

Harry stood, dropping the book on the couch and walking towards Carlisle. His black slacks stood out against everything within the room. The green of his shirt matched bright eyes radiating with passion.

“Carlisle, it has been a while.”

The words came out with a neutral tone he’d perfected over the years. Yet it did little to quench Carlisle’s emotions. Carlisle hugged Harry close. Unused to the contact Harry tensed though it was ignored by Carlisle.

Relief flooded Carlisle. Knowing Harleigh would be there couldn’t compare to actually seeing him. It had been over a hundred years after all, a hundred years and he was to blame for it. Now however he had a chance to fix things. Harleigh wouldn’t have returned if he didn’t want to fix things even subconsciously.

Turning, he motioned towards the door.

“Harleigh, this is the rest of our family, Esme, my wife, and our children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice.”

Harry knew introducing them was a major step for Carlisle. Hearing the word “our” wasn’t something he had expected so suddenly. It wasn’t fair. The vampire wanted to unite his past with his present yet Harry couldn’t have cared. Carlisle had sent him away even when he’d promised that he’d never do such a thing. Then he had exchanged him with an amassed vampire family. He couldn’t help the resentment that flooded him.

Instead he was left saying, “You said you needed my help.”

Carlisle sighed. He’d known Harleigh wouldn’t take this as well as he’d hoped. Yet he couldn’t be blamed. Harleigh after all hadn’t done anything wrong in this situation. No that was all one him.

“We should take this into the dining room.”

The group of vampires followed him and Carlisle. Harry had no choice but to move with Carlisle as the vampire hadn’t removed his arm from around his shoulders. Once seated, he realized everyone was staring at him. It was rather daunting considering they were all capable of tearing him apart.

Carlisle issued a low growl that had his family backing off slightly.

“Carlisle that isn’t necessary.” Harry chastised.

The group looked rather relieved. Obviously, they hadn’t seen this side of their leader yet. Bully for them. If he remained they would be seeing quite a bit more of this side to Carlisle regardless of whether they desired to.

Sensing his act wasn’t appreciated, Carlisle sat down at the head of the table. Harry already seated to his left whilst the others scrambled around them.

“You’ve been in town.”

It wasn’t a question so Harry didn’t bother answering it.

“What did you discover about our situation?”

Harry sighed. This was about to get ugly. He laid out the truth.

“From what I could tell you all spend quite a large amount of time attempting to fit in with the people around you. You don’t want the town’s people to become suspicious of your actions or your age. However, when Isabella Swan arrived it caused a little hitch because she is Edward’s singer. He can’t be near her because with every turn she tempts him to drink. Regardless they have begun a relationship. I’m assuming that isn’t the only reason vampires have become interested in her?”

The vampires were rather speechless. Harry smirked. Once again, he had managed to get one up on the rather stoic group. He felt he deserved a badge of some kind.

“That is entirely accurate.” Carlisle replied before anyone could begin questioning how he knew. “However, Bella also has a rather unique ability that had manifested even as she is still human.”

Harry frowned. Gifts within humans weren’t that easy to come by. Certainly, she wasn’t a witch but that didn’t mean there wasn’t some latent gene that wouldn’t manifest later in life.

“She can block Edward’s ability to her read her mind. This is also what Aro is the most determined to obtain. The Volturri crave her ability. It is something that might be great once she if she is turned.”

“What do you mean if, Carlisle?” Edward snarled.

“Please, if you’re going to be a love-sick puppy instead of a vampire leave,” Harry deadpanned.

He wasn’t interested in hearing the love tale with such a dramatic twist. He could easily see that everyone else was fed up with it as well though they still desired to support them. Edward on the other hand stood and stormed out. Harry rolled his eyes. How old was he meant to be again? Turning towards Carlisle he asked,

“What is it that you want me to do Carlisle?”

Carlisle sat forward refusing to take his eyes off Harleigh.

“There is an army of newborns that are after Bella. A few years ago, we ran into a group of vampires. One of them took a liking to Bella’s scent. We destroyed him however his mate is after revenge. Victoria created the newborn army and is going to use them to attack Bella. If they gain any more numbers they will attract the attention of the Volturri then Aro will come and attempt to turn Bella without our consent. We can’t have the army harming our livelihood in such a way.”

Harry wasn’t certain how this newborn army was a large problem. Yes, they were vampires but they hadn’t attacked anyone. As far as he could tell Victoria was only using them to keep the Cullen’s preoccupied whist she continued plotting. For vampires, they weren’t very savvy in their own ways of life. However, they had finally reached the main point to this little gathering.

“You want me to help you with a newborn army?” Harry sighed. “How many do you know of?”

“There is at least a dozen.” Jasper spoke up.

That however didn’t help at all. A dozen vampires could mean anything really. He knew nothing about whether they were capable of amazing gifts like the Cullen’s. He knew nothing about their capabilities as people in general. They could all be math genii for all Harry was aware.

“Do you have any actual figures?” Harry asked.

They all shook their head. No one had been within the warehouse in which Victoria was keeping her newborns locked up.

“I’ll just have to take a little trip to see them then.”

Carlisle looked like he was about to argue the idea but a glare from Harry kept his mouth shut. This wasn’t a time for him to attempt anything like that. Harry was willing to help this time but he wasn’t about to mend bridges in a day.

“How is a scrawny little human meant to help?” Rosalie snarled.

She was getting sick of humans getting a better name than vampires. First it had been Bella then it was this Harleigh who appeared as rude as they came. Enough was enough!

Harry on the other and was tired of prissy vampires. With a wave of his hand Rosalie smashed into the ceiling remaining in place. Alice gasped having not expected or seen that while Jasper tensed. Emmett bounced between amazed and concerned. Esme was concerned. Carlisle looked worried but made no move to aid and Edward was laughing upstairs.

Standing, Harry walked towards her.

“If you’d been paying attention then you would have noticed I’m not human.” He snarled.

Regardless of the fact he wasn’t a vampire didn’t make the sound any less menacing. Rosalie crashed to the floor attempting to pick her up with as much dignity as she could muster.

“I’m a witch.” Harry smirked. “I’ll be by tomorrow with a few more of my belongings.”

With a turn, he disappeared. The vampires stood in silence.

“Well that went well…” Jasper muttered. Edward was still laughing.

x-x-x-x-x

Grimmauld Place rose before Harry as he apparated. Without any suggested movement, the door swung open and closed behind him. Once inside he sighed. Things couldn't get any more complicated than they were now. Ignoring anyone that attempted to gain his attention he wandered up to his room, collapsing on the bed with defeat.

He couldn't believe he'd accepted the job Carlisle had given him. He should have said request but it wasn't really. This was far from a request. Carlisle wanted Harry in the family once again. He knew today had been a trial run.

Though the Cullen's had been cautious they hadn't seemed antagonistic which Carlisle was pleased about. No instead he fought with Edward and Rosalie like they were siblings and the others had watched uncertain as to how they should react. Carlisle had gotten exactly what he wanted out of this endeavour and Harry had walked directly into it.

Groaning he rolled over. He remembered clearly what had happened the first time he had met Carlisle. It certainly hadn't ended well for either of them…

Harleigh could only stare in shock as the man pulled books from the shelves. The books had been passed down to them yet they had never even opened the box they had arrived in, knowing the previous owner was rather eccentric. Personally, he hadn't even known they existed until a group started accusing his family of witchcraft.

The group had raided their home with only a rumour and they had been discovered packed away in a dusty box hidden amongst old possessions. Of course, then this man appeared took one look at them all and decided; the books went with him as did Harleigh. His family on the other hand were taken to another location. However much he missed them he thanked whatever deity was watching that they weren't tied to the floor of this basement with him.

The chains cut into his skin making it difficult to sleep on the cold floor. Chains made breathing difficult. Yet it didn't matter to this man. Harleigh had been kept locked in this basement for a week before the son arrived. Living in such situations wasn't pleasant.

When his captor found what he was looking for he turned towards Harleigh a sadistic gleam in his eye. From this angle, he saw the son flinch. Obviously, this was the first time his father was showing this side of him to his son. It wasn't the first time Harleigh had seen it from the man however so he kept from flinching.

Harleigh and Carlisle watched as the man eagerly snatched a piece of chalk from the shelves and started drawing circles and lines around Harleigh. If he drew a line incorrectly he would erase it and start again. Chained to the ground Harleigh could do little to change his fate however he kept his eye upon the son. If there was anyone that would aid him it was the son. However, the fear he could see in the depths of his eyes caused him to tear up. Carlisle, this young man, wouldn't save him if it meant endangering him. He was bound to his fate.

Once the circle was done the father began chanting from the book. The frown on Carlisle's face revealed he didn't understand their meaning. Harleigh on the other hand could and began to weep. This wouldn't end well for him if the man had set everything up accordingly.

"Carlisle, I need your blood."

The chanting had ceased. The words chaining Harleigh to the bond as much as the chains wrapped around him were. Harleigh knew this man wanted a reason to condemn his "kind" even if some had never practiced before. No one could help who their ancestors were yet it didn't seem to matter to this man.

Carlisle appeared very nervous in front of them both.

"What do you need it for father?"

The man didn't look away from the book as his son slid closer obviously caring very little as to what would happen to his only son. If anything happened now it would be tied to the son and only add to the cause. Harleigh was sickened as his reply proved his thoughts accurate.

"This book says I need to force the witch to drink it."

Harleigh continued to weep. Blood was a precious resource. He remembered vaguely someone mentioning that several times over when he was young. It shouldn't be given lightly yet this man was asking for his son's blood. If he hoped to substitute his son's blood for his and hope that would connect them he was wrong. Blood was a funny tool used in rituals and this was certainly not something to be taken lightly.

The father didn't bother with reassurances as he nicked is son's palm. Blood running slowly, the man motioned for Carlisle to step forward whilst holding Harleigh's jaw open. Carlisle did as he was told and allowed the blood to dribble into the young man's mouth. As soon as he was permitted he snatched his hand from above the teen and cradled it close watching as the wound seemed to heal by itself in seconds.

Frowning, Carlisle turned towards his father only to see the man had eyes for the teen. His stomach dropped as his father lifted the blade. The blade slashed cutting Harleigh's arm and forcing him to release a cry of shock. The shock remained as instead of bleeding everywhere the blood dried and the wound closed in seconds like Carlisle's hand. Carlisle collapsed back breathing hard and eyes wide.

"What have you done to me?" Harleigh wailed.

He'd known this wasn't going to end well but he hadn't quite imagined this. His life was no longer his own. It belonged to that snivelling brat that couldn't stand up to his father when he believed in something different.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Carlisle cringed.

How could he have permitted this to happen? Humiliation flooded Carlisle. He should have done something to help instead of standing and waiting. This wasn't what he wanted. This teen only a few years younger than him was tied to his life. His father on the other hand looked pleased with the result if his smirk was anything to go by.

The book he had been carrying snapped shut and was carefully placed back where it belonged on the shelf. With the circle erased Carlisle wanted to rush forward and attempt to help the teen stand or at least move from the place he'd been silently sobbing over. However, he knew it wouldn't be appreciated. He'd done nothing after all when he truly needed it.

His father beckoned him.

"Come Carlisle, if his family have this much witchcraft lying around their home they can only be guilty."

Carlisle twitched; his stomach swirling. Eyes still watched the crying teen.

"Father, what are you saying?"

The gleam had returned within his father's eye. Carlisle remembered the same crazy look he'd seen on desperate guilty people who were being burnt at the stake. They called out their innocence but it was ignored. His father however had his own brand of crazy.

"He may not be capable of death any longer but his family are fair game. They will be punished for their unholy preaching."

Carlisle cringed. Harleigh snapped forward the chains keeping him in place, eyes wild with desperation.

"Please… please don't! These books aren't even used by my family! They belonged to my great-grandfather. We've never touched them! Please… don't take my family from me…"

The words he uttered had little truth to them. After all he had realized what was being done to him. Carlisle's father would never believe him. There was nothing he could do, not here and certainly not chained to this floor, yet that man could do something.

"Yes… father…" Carlisle complied.

A gleam in the son's eyes made him pause but he leant forward once again searching the man for some compassion.

"Please, I beg of you… don't leave me alone!"

Yet Carlisle had still left him. He had left him on that floor all alone as his family's screams echoed down to him. The smell was difficult to ever forget and nothing had reached him until Carlisle had been turned. He'd lived in a world of nothing but misery.

Now Carlisle was asking for his help with something he cared little for. However, he had agreed. He had agreed to help so that was what he would do. If anything happened between now and the end he would move through it at his own pace. Carlisle may have wanted to unite them however Harleigh wasn't about to make it easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning the following day meant Harry was returning to a glass house filled with noise. The sun shone brightly amongst clear sky though the air still chilled if you stood outside. The vampires weren’t at school today not with their skin condition. Harry snarled silently. He hadn’t wanted all of them to be present when he returned. Seeing them all happily enjoying their lives was the last on his to-do list. Yet he still entered the home.

Noise lessened as he entered. Even so, Carlisle hurried towards him, taking his time as if he were human once again yet moving too smoothly to be anything but a vampire. Harry envied the fluid motion he couldn’t mimic.

“Harleigh, welcome home…” Carlisle greeted warmly.

“Hello Carlisle.” Harry returned.

The slight hesitation within his voice caused the vampire to flinch. Moments later, it was pushed aside as Carlisle swept Harry’s bag from his shoulder and moved to take it upstairs, eager to move past their awkward greeting. Harry could tell the others were tense within the house so he followed Carlisle not desiring for any small talk.

The room he was led into appeared quite spacious. A simple double bed took up most of the room with a wall of empty bookshelves though they could have been used to display items from his past as well. Walls painted in a rich cream helped to keep this empty room alive. Carlisle shifted nervously as he placed Harry’s tiny backpack on the bed. Moments passed as each assessed the situations. Eventually Carlisle spoke up.

“I know this is probably not what you were expecting however this room has never been used till now and I hope it will help you settle within the house. There is more than enough room for you here. Food isn’t difficult either since Esme can cook if you would prefer to eat in. She does often for Bella.”

Harry sighed, waving a hand to cast a silencing spell around the room. This conversation wasn’t about to be pleasant and he didn’t desire for those pesky vampires downstairs to hear what was being spoken.

“What are you planning Carlisle? You know this can’t end well.” Harry informed.

“This is my house and it is filled to the brim with my family. You are always included amongst my family Harleigh.” Carlisle explained, resting his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Carlisle wanted to welcome him home and yet everyone downstairs was firmly against his presence within the house. It wouldn’t work. Not to mention, Harry didn’t believe he was one of the family. There was simply too much bad blood between them for anything positive to remain.

“Carlisle, only you desire me here. They don’t know me and you’ve done nothing to aid their transition. They know nothing about me and I know nothing about them. I’m betting they didn’t even know who I was until you called me here. That is not something you can fix overnight,” Harry spat.

He was tired. Over the years, Carlisle had only made this meeting more strained as he continued to add to his family and leave Harry behind. The bitterness welling up within Harry hadn’t diminished in the slightest because of this and yet Carlisle was pushing for them to finally become one.

“This should have occurred long ago, Carlisle.” Harry continued. “Yet your reluctance and desperation to keep me safe has only hindered that effort. I know I’m not a vampire. I don’t have hardened skin or the urge to devour blood but I’m more than capable of protecting myself, now more than ever. Your sole reason for keeping me away has long ceased to be a problem. You didn’t want me amongst them and now their unwillingness to accept me is something you will have to live with.”

Carlisle looked like he desired to continue this debate however this talk had been a long time in coming and wasn’t likely to be concluded in one sitting. So many instances of lies and deceit pushed its way to the surface and it couldn’t even begin to unfold in half an hour. Eventually he pulled himself back.

“They will accept you, Harleigh. No one who has met you has remained hateful of you for long.”

Harry didn’t bother to tell Carlisle that had changed in the past hundred years. Hate always paired with envy especially when one was as aged and powerful as he. There was no escaping it.

“I’ll let you settle but don’t forget, even if I allowed our contact to fall apart due to nerves, I never ceased worrying over you.”

With that, Carlisle disappeared through the ward and moved downstairs.

Harry beat his anger down. Even now Carlisle still acted as if nothing was wrong. Certainly, things were shaky but nothing so dastardly that it couldn’t be fixed eventually. After all this time Carlisle hadn’t changed. He was still the same man Harry remembered from his youth and that was disappointing.

Family, Harry believed, should change a person. They needed to be there for support and to protect them should things go wrong. Carlisle however wasn’t truly doing anything of the sort. Certainly, he was present during their lives but he wasn’t teaching them anything meaningful. He wasn’t there for support, or at least not in the way a father should be. This family was nothing but a group of childlike vampires playing at family.

Harry collapsed on crisp sheets of deep green. Perhaps he should rethink aiding them. This certainly wasn’t what he wanted out of this meeting at all. Yet there would be no escaping it now. He would need this family to at least tolerate him if they were going to destroy a Newborn Arm. Harry sighed. He wished he was back in London.

x-x-x-x-x

It was a day later Harry was told he would be meeting with the Shifters. After attempting to settle in, Harry had decided simply that hiding within his room wouldn’t be any type of solution. Eventually Carlisle would drag him down the stairs and force him to sit amongst the family. He would do this on his own terms.

He’d taken a book and moved into the lounge room. The family were all out in the backyard though what they were doing Harry couldn’t even begin to comprehend. It sounded as if they were simply roughhousing but for a vampire that included considerably more destruction. Harry had been content to sit and read.

It was only later when Harry had looked up that he’d realized everyone had moved into the lounge room. Carlisle was out it seemed and so was Edward. Jasper and Emmet were playing a game whilst Rosalie flipped through a magazine and Alice played with her hair. The colours of what appeared to be racing game were vibrant and so obviously fake but Harry couldn’t help but stare mesmerized.

“Have you ever played a video game before?”

The question was simple enough and a very easy point to bridge the awkwardness between them. So, Harry replied to Emmett’s question.

“I haven’t had the pleasure, no.”

“Didn’t Carlisle ever teach you to play with games and such?”

His book snapped shut along with his temper.

“Carlisle was too busy playing with you,” was Harry’s reply before he’d left the room.

The air between them had shifted since then. None of the four children had spoken to either of their parents about what had occurred and yet they still thought on it constantly. So, it was with unease amongst the group that they prepared to leave for their meeting that day.

Yet before they could even consider moving Carlisle had them stop. The vampire snarled well before Harry heard the car moving up the driveway. The blond man blurred in movement before ceasing before Harry, shielding him from the front door. A frown creased Harry’s brow.

“Carlisle, what is it?” Harry questioned.

If danger was moving toward them, he would like to have been prepared. The others in the room were of differing opinions with whatever was occurring. Rosalie scowled openly whilst Jasper and Emmett stood without any care. Esme and Alice were openly pleased. Yet Carlisle’s response was the only that mattered to Harry. He didn’t like what was moving towards them.

The door swung open to reveal Edward and a human that could be none other than Isabella Swan. The entire room burst into motion. Esme and Alice openly greeted the girl whilst everyone else remained where they stood. Only Harry’s arm ceased Carlisle from openly lunging at the human.

Harry watched Carlisle. The man was tense and ill at ease with Isabella in the room with them. He knew it was merely because Harry was present otherwise the man would tolerate her and accept what Edward brought into the room. Carlisle had always been protective to the point of foolishness on occasion. This time however Harry couldn’t help but agree. This girl was nothing but trouble.

“Edward mentioned you were meeting with the Pack today and said it would be alright if I came.” Bella said, shifting as she sensed the rooms’ reluctance.

Carlisle’s displeasure rolled off him so heavily Jasper couldn’t control his own displeasure. Harry knew it wouldn’t be safe for her if she remained in his presence for much longer. Carlisle would lunge at her. In fact, Harry was quite concerned that Carlisle would do something foolish if Harry released his arm. However, Harry was awfully tempted to see what would happen. Isabella Swan hadn’t ceased staring at him since she’d first walked in. Her open curiosity was plain for all to see and it unsettled Harry and Carlisle both.

Harry’s eyes roved over her. She was plain. Not to say she wasn’t attractive in some way but she didn’t have anything unique about her appearance. Brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin didn’t really appeal to Harry at all. The only temptation for Edward should have been her blood and her mind. Their eyes connected.

Harry fell through memories as easily as wadding through ankle-deep water. So much for the barrier keeping Edward out, Harry thought scathingly. If he could easily enter then so could Edward he simply didn’t know how. Edward was simply untrained which could prove detrimental later in life.

“… I want to be his forever…”

“… who is this stranger? Is he the one who is going to be aiding Edward in protecting me? He doesn’t look like much…”

“… Rosalie always glares. I want her to like me. Eventually she will have to like me…”

Harry blinked, severing their connection. Bella hadn’t even felt a thing. She stood blinking doe eyes at him. Harry sneered. How pathetic. Her desires were all he needed to hear. Anything else in her head was simply unnecessary. Even then, listening in on that much was a chore. Harry’s opinion of her dropped significantly.

“Carlisle, we shouldn’t be late to a meeting you requested.” Harry spoke.

No one else had truly said anything till then all waiting for Harry’s reaction to Bella. Edward, Esme, and Alice all appeared very disappointed at Harry’s dismissal. Rosalie on the other hand couldn’t contain her glee. Obviously, Bella was not an acquired taste. Luckily, for Harry he had at least one person who wouldn’t argue with what he spoke when it turned negatively on Bella otherwise their living situation could have become rather ugly over the next few weeks.

Together they all moved out into the front yard preparing to leave when Bella hopped onto Edward’s back. Harry turned to Carlisle in horror.

“You’re not going to make me do that are you?”

Carlisle smiled for the first time that night remembering back to how they first travelled after his turning.

“Why?” he questioned.

“It looks degrading.”

Rosalie covered a laugh with a cough at Harry’s remark.

“No, Harleigh you don’t have to travel on my back.” Carlisle affirmed. “However, you are going to need to keep up.”

Harry nodded; thankful he didn’t have to be carried like a backpack. Picking through Carlisle’s mind Harry located the area they were going to be meeting and apparated, Carlisle’s growl fading in seconds.

Arriving well before any of the vampires Harry had plenty of time to look around the clearing. This was at the border between the Pack’s land and the open land meant for the Cullen’s. The area didn’t look like much at all. However, he wasn’t a wolf or a vampire so he couldn’t sense the land barrier. Perhaps once Carlisle arrived he would then but until then he remained close to the tree line.

On the opposite side, he could see the wolves appearing though they didn’t move any closer either. Both sides weighed each other. Then Carlisle arrived, with his family close behind in respect. Harry merely arched a brow as Bella was placed on her feet, hair in tangles.

“I thank you for agreeing to meet with us once again.” Carlisle opened.

The pack growled which Harry took to mean something unflattering if Edward’s flinch was anything to do by. Carlisle however motioned for Harry to move closer for an introduction.

“Harleigh, may I introduce you to the Shifter Pack from the Reservation. Their leader is Sam.”

Harry watched them as they took in his form with the other vampires surrounding him. They could tell merely by a glance that he wasn’t a vampire, that he still held a beating heart. Yet they could also tell he wasn’t something human. This uncertainty over what he was gave them pause.

“They aren’t very talkative.” Harry spoke.

“The pack doesn’t like strangers.” Bella defended.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. If they didn’t like strangers then how had she been welcomed by the pack? She was such an airhead. How did anyone take her seriously? Walking forward he made certain to not step over the boundary line.

“My name is Harleigh Jamieson Potter. I’m not a vampire as you can obviously tell yet I’m not human either. If anything, I have more in common with you than with vampires. I appear human yet something else lurks beneath.” Harry introduced. “Simply put, I’m a witch.”

Bella started at that which Harry ignored; it was the pack he was truly interested in. After a few moments, the leader, Sam, disappeared into the shrubs only to return human and half dressed. Given his attire, Harry felt slightly over dressed in his dark slacks and dress shirt. However, he didn’t own any other clothes thanks to an unforgiving man who despised poor attire.

“How do you know Cullen?”

Harry found it curious the man still growled even as a human.

“My past is not something we should be discussing.”

Sam disagreed. “It would help us trust you further.”

“I don’t seek your trust, only your cooperation.” Harry shot back.

The trees swayed as the wind picked up. Harry grew tired of this. He wasn’t here to prove himself and yet that was what these wolves desired from him today. It wasn’t going to happen.

“Let’s clear the air here.” Harry continued “I’m not here to gain your trust. I’m here because Carlisle requested my aid. I care not whether you live through this or not. I care not whether Carlisle’s little family live through this or not. I am here for Carlisle and Carlisle alone so if you get it in your head I will need you, I don’t. I’m meeting you out of courtesy, nothing more.”

One of the wolves darted away and returned as a human. Hearing a whimpered name, Harry knew this one to be Jacob. There was a connection between the mortal girl and the shifter that Edward seemed to ignore. Now it appeared as if he was to be dealing with a love triangle as well as a Newborn Army. Didn’t these creatures know of anything better to do but start wars over mortal girls?

“What about Bella?” Jacob snarled.

It appeared as if they didn’t know any better… These creatures were truly fighting over a girl. Harry could have wept. This wasn’t what he’d been asked to do.

“I’m not here for her protection. I’m here to aid Carlisle in the destruction of a Newborn Army.”

This displeased both Jacob and Edward who immediately began arguing over who would protect Bella since Harry wasn’t feeling inclined to do so. Harry felt empathy for Rosalie if this happened every time someone opposed the wonderful Bella. Truly this could make one go insane.

“There is really no need for this, Sam.” Carlisle spoke.

“Jacob, be quiet.” Sam growled, eyes flashing.

Eventually the shifter stepped back but didn’t transform again.

“Harleigh is present here only to aid us with the army. I didn’t call him here to deal with any problems between Isabella, Edward, or Jacob. Their problems are for them to sort out in their own time.” Carlisle explained.

Sam nodded, agreeing with what was spoken. No one wanted to be caught in amongst that love spat. It was bad enough the pack had to listen to Jacob’s thoughts on the matter when he shifted.

“What can Harleigh do to help us if he isn’t a vampire or a shifter? What does a witch do?” Sam questioned.

Carlisle motioned for Harry to step forward however he wasn’t about to reveal any of his secrets to these shifters at least not whilst Bella was around. He didn’t trust her. The last thing he was going to do was have her fawn over his power. No Edward could have that one.

“My abilities aren’t that of a normal witch.” Harry explained. “My origins have created somewhat of a different reaction within me than in others of my kind. I am only a few years younger than Carlisle and for a witch that is impossible. A bond between the two of us caused this, as such, we share several characteristic traits. Carlisle doesn’t feel the urge to drink human blood because I don’t like blood. I can’t die as easily because killing Carlisle is nearly impossible. Add to that my abilities as a witch and I’m fairly capable.”

Harry despised giving away this information. But as his words sunk into the thoughts of those gathered he noticed they recognized power when they were shown it. The shifters would be sceptical till they viewed what he would be capable of however Bella wouldn’t be there to witness it.

“What bond would Harleigh be speaking of Carlisle?” Sam questioned.

Carlisle stiffened and growled. Speaking of the bond was certain to get Carlisle in a state. He truly hated what his father had done to them especially to Harleigh but he couldn’t do anything about that. What he had done, abandoning Harleigh when uncertainty struck, certainly hadn’t been the best of decisions either but he would be fixing that. The bond wouldn’t be mentioned again.

“The bond doesn’t affect anyone but Harleigh and I. It would be highly unlikely for someone to accidently create the same effect. You don’t need to know more than that.” Carlisle hissed back.

Of course, an argument then broke out. The Cullen’s desired to know what bond kept Harleigh and Carlisle leashed as did the Shifter Pack and yet neither truly had any care for what they might bring to light because of it. Their story wasn’t something pleasant at all though eventually Carlisle would tell the other Cullen’s.

_“Immortal-one, a Red-eyes draws near.”_

Harry glanced down as the two sides continued to argue. They weren’t moving forward with what they needed to speak of so Harry had moved away from them to get some space. At his feet, a green snake slithered before him. The scales glistened with dew. The red-eyes, the snake mentioned concerned Harry. Red-eyes could after all only mean one thing.

_“Thank-you for informing me, don’t get caught in the crossfire. Warn others in the area as you pass.”_

_“Of course, Immortal-one, take care.”_

The snake swiftly slithered away, disappearing between the tree line. Harry glanced up at the silence now surrounding the area.  Both the Cullen’s and the Pack were watching Harry in shock. Obviously, none of them had ever seen someone speak to a snake before. What a pity… Harry turned towards the north.

“We’re about to have company.”

x-x-x-x-x

No one had been to see him in days. In that time, Harleigh had no come to terms with the fact his life was tied to that of Carlisle Cullen. There was not a moment he was pleased with his situation but he had accepted it. Until he could get his hands on those books he would remain bound to Carlisle.

Harleigh squirmed. The books on witchcraft weren’t something he particularly desired to look at. His entire life, he’d been instructed to reject anything about witches. His parents had been accepting of people who studied witchcraft but never partook of the rituals and spells. If anything, when Harleigh’s grandfather died and left all his books and potions to them, they’d been secreted away in boxes no one spoke of. Certainly, this action didn’t speak of acceptance.

This ingrained rejection of witches would have to be overcome if Harleigh was to find a way of breaking this bond. Chains rubbed against already tender skin. Maliciously, Harleigh hoped Carlisle was in as much discomfort as him. Perhaps then Cullen’s father would permit him to wonder around the basement and secretly read the books surrounding him.

The door snapped open as if reading his thoughts permitting someone to walk down the stairs. Due to the light pouring in from above Harleigh didn’t recognize Carlisle until he was before him. The door had been shut at one point but Harleigh didn’t register it. All he could focus on was the one before him.

Carlisle shifted nervously before him but didn’t say a word. Harleigh took Carlisle’s position and didn’t speak. This wouldn’t be a time for his pathetic pleading. His family was dead and all he had left in this world of them were the books in this basement and a connection to a man as a reminder of their deeds.

“Harleigh, I… is there anything I can get you?” Carlisle whispered.

The man before him was terrified. However, Carlisle wasn’t terrified of him. Whatever it was the bond between them hummed with it making Harleigh just as antsy.

“What is wrong Carlisle?” Harleigh questioned.

Surprise flitted across Carlisle’s face. Yet the man took a glance towards the door before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the teen.

“Carlisle, what are you doing?”

“I’m sorry,” Carlisle pleaded stepping back, “I needed someone to speak with and I didn’t know who else to turn to.”

Bitterness filled Harleigh. Of course, he would be a last resort. The terrifying witch couldn’t be anything but a last resort to a normal human like Carlisle or his father. Why would he expect any different?

“No, it’s not like that,” Carlisle spoke upon seeing Harleigh’s face twist with bitterness.

“Then what is it?”

Carlisle swallowed but pulled a key out of his pocket. Harleigh recognized it immediately. It was the key to his chains. His freedom was held by the very person he was bound to. He frowned in question.

“My father, I learnt that my father won’t allow you to leave. He plans to keep you locked up here as some sort of experiment. He’s been looking at whips and knives and I worry he’s going to attempt harm to you. That is also why no one has brought you any food. He believes you can sustain on the food I eat.”

Harleigh blinked. Food hadn’t even crossed his mind during his stay after the ritual. Yet now that he thought on it he hadn’t been hungry at all. His entire body hadn’t desired anything in his stay down here afterwards. What else had changed? What else had this ritual done to him that he couldn’t even tell?

“What are you planning to do with the key?” Harleigh questioned slowly.

Carlisle couldn’t risk sending him away. If the bond had a distance set to it they might not even be able to move a certain distance away before Harleigh and Carlisle felt the pull to move back together. Even then they would need to test out the limits. Acting on this bond without knowing what it did wasn’t something either could risk at this time.

“I-”

“Carlisle, what are you doing with the witch?”

Harleigh watched Carlisle as he turned, hiding the key within one of his pockets. The Cullen Patriarch stood at the basement door. Harleigh wasn’t an idiot. He knew finding his son here wouldn’t be good for either of them should the key be spotted.

“I was curious as to what might happen should any harm come to him, father.”

Harleigh could nearly have applauded Carlisle on his quick thinking however he kept his face emotionless. Cullen’s father eagerly moved forward before stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

“Well what were your findings?”

“Every time he comes to harm I heal him. Every time I am harmed he heals me though we both feel the others pain.” Harleigh whispered the answer which Carlisle repeated.

The answer wasn’t far from what Harleigh knew to be true. Yet it would work in their favour for now. The elder Cullen sneered yet nodded.

“Very well, come your mother wants you upstairs. It is time for lunch.”

Carlisle nodded watching as the figure of his father left before turning towards Harleigh.

“Is what you spoke the truth?” Carlisle questioned.

Harleigh nodded.

“You witnessed the occurrence during the ritual. Any damage done to either of us occurs on the other though it heals swiftly.”

Carlisle’s hand twitched in remembrance. The wound had healed on both so swiftly it hadn’t been anything other than witchcraft. No one could deny they were connected.

“Why did you tell him that?”

The question from Carlisle didn’t faze Harleigh. He knew, though bound, Carlisle didn’t trust him.

“I merely granted you some time. He won’t harm me now that he knows you will also come to harm but that won’t mean he will cease. Eventually he will desire to test our resistance to each other and when that time comes you will be in as much danger as I.”

Carlisle straightened. His desire for life something Harleigh envied.

“What do I have to do then?”

Harleigh released a pitiful laugh.

“I don’t know Carlisle. I’m merely the witch chained to your basement floor. I can’t do anything.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harleigh’s warning captured the groups’ attention; all of them turning where he faced. Within such a large area of forest it seemed unlikely they would be able to see the approaching vampires until they were before them. As it was the direction of the breeze made their position downwind of the vampires’ path. The group wouldn’t have been able to smell their arrival much less see them through the foliage. Adding the arguing to the combination and they wouldn’t have known of the vampires’ approach until it was far too late.

Seconds passed in which the shifters changed form. Their growls echoed around the area preparing to attack the vampires as they had been born to do. Harleigh watched as they changed fascinated in the difference between a shifter and a werewolf. The fluid movement appeared so natural compared to the torturous snapping of a werewolf come full moon.

Before Harleigh had the chance to further study the shifters, Carlisle stepped between them. He scowled but turned away as Carlisle placed a hand at his back. The gesture wasn’t missed by the Cullen’s. Yet no comment was offered as three newborn vampires entered the area.

The unnatural stillness of the vampires and the constant growls of the shifters had caused animals in the surrounding area to flee long before the arrival of the newborns. Their instincts far outweighed the necessity to remain in a known area.

Harleigh watched the newborns. They had yet to speak, their hunger overriding any intelligence retained after their turning. All they desired to do was feast however it seemed their sire had directed them to one human. Behind a line of Cullen’s and backed against a tree, Bella Swan cowered knowing their strength. Harleigh praised everything he knew she was intelligent enough to fear them.

“Edward, can you understand them?” Carlisle questioned.

“They’re too manic.” He replied. “The only thought I can grasp is their desire to reach Bella.”

That wasn’t too surprising. Bella was the only human present and it appeared they had been scented beforehand to target the girl. The shifters wouldn’t smell at all appealing to a vampire. Being able to shift into a wolf meant they shared similar properties in blood. To a vampire they were nothing more than another animal. Harleigh’s blood tasted of spices which appealed even less than an animal or so he’d been told.

However, if Harleigh could pin one down and read their thoughts he would be able to tell why they were so focused on Bella in particular. Her blood and her ability to block Edward couldn’t be the only two redeeming qualities she possessed. He needed to have a better picture of why everyone seemed to believe Bella Swan held significance to offer aid to Carlisle.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Harleigh smirked.

He hadn’t needed to stretch his abilities in this way for many years and looked forward to being able to see whether his movements were a little rusty.

Carlisle took the lead as the shifters couldn’t properly communicate to them in shifted form.

“Edward, Alice, and Esme will protect Bella. If you get a chance to run-”

“We aren’t leaving you here to deal with this alone.” Esme interrupted. “It would only be foolish to run and might urge the newborns to give chase.”

Bella needed protecting. However, Esme didn’t want to leave her husband fighting amongst the newborns with only half their family, the shifters, and a witch. Alice hadn’t spoken yet as to whether they could win this small battle but Esme wasn’t going to leave anything to chance.

Carlisle nodded his acceptance before continuing.

“You will protect Bella. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will focus on one of the vampires. The shifters can choose another as well as making sure they don’t leave this area. We don’t need them escaping into town. The last will be taken by Harleigh and me. Do it quickly, we don’t need to stretch this out.”

The Cullen’s shifted a little, curious as to how Harleigh would manage in a fight against another vampire. However, before they could focus on the witch the newborns jumped forward, eyes locked onto Bella.

Edward immediately moved before Bella blocking direct line of sight. Alice and Esme took up positions before the pair determined to keep any stray newborns away from them. Their golden eyes darted around the area watching as the other groups took care of the newborn vampires.

The shifters descended upon their prey as a pack. They cornered the confused vampire, snapping at it when it tried to break free from the circle they’d formed, waiting for the perfect opening to lunge. Each of them enjoyed the freedom in attacking a vampire. They had become accustomed to patrolling their land and leaving the Cullen’s alone. To perform how they were born to do was energizing.

Sam snarled as the vampire utilized its’ strength to throw Jacob into a tree. The instant Jacob let out a pained yelp Bella gasped in shock. Three vampires, all of who had become distracted by the additional protection around their target, turned towards her.

Rosalie snarled as she heard Bella make a sound. A smart human would have attempted to keep as quiet as possible when surrounded by deadly creatures. Not this one. This human appeared to attract every single creature within radius doing nothing more than existing. It frustrated Rosalie to no end. There was nothing outwardly special about the girl, she had the personality of wet sand, and yet they all flocked to her.

Releasing her anger on the vampire before her, Rosalie tore of the newborn’s arm off throwing it carelessly away and in the direction of the remainder of her family. Bella thankfully remained quiet to the gore. The only other people who kept quiet were Carlisle and Harleigh. Glancing over to her father, Rosalie nearly lost composure.

Carlisle tore into the newborn while Harleigh watched. The newborn struggled yet was held in place with a mere hand raised by Harleigh. Rosalie remembered the magic Harleigh had used on her when she’d angered him upon their first meeting. She hadn’t been able to move so it was little wonder why Carlisle was easily dismantling the newborn. What she found odd however, Carlisle never moved between Harleigh and the vampire.

Harleigh didn’t blink though she knew he needed to. His green eyes never left the red of the newborns a constant connection between the two. Before she had time to consider the oddity her attention turned back to the vampire Jasper and Emmett wrestled to the ground for easier dismantlement. Leaving Carlisle and Harleigh to the third vampire, Rosalie resumed dismemberment.

Methodically removing the newborns limbs, Carlisle kept a watch over the other vampires in case they moved too close. Harleigh wouldn’t have been able to defend himself in his current state, eyes locked with that of the vampire’s. Harleigh viewed the memories within the mind doing well to keep the vampire immobile at the same time. With any luck, Harleigh would be able to deduce why the newborns seemed to target Bella with such ferocity. Then they could remove the problem and return to their normal lives without the drama Bella brought upon them.

Green eyes broke away from red as a triumphant howl echoed around the area. Harleigh watched as the shifters moved away from the limbs of the newborn they’d cornered. Behind him Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett pulled the final arm from the newborn with boisterous laughter while Carlisle watched over them all with pride.

Bitter, Harleigh turned away from the man. Pride was never something Carlisle had turned towards him. The first few years together had been awkward. Carlisle had been uncertain as to how he should act around Harleigh. Travelling together and learning what they could do and what they needed to be wary of didn’t allow for great communication skills between the pair. Turning Edward had been the start of something new for Carlisle. Something that Harleigh hadn’t been welcomed in.

With all three of the newborns dismembered, Harleigh waved his hand. The bodies didn’t have a chance to burn they turned to ash and blew away on the wind. Nothing remained of the battle but the scrapes along the ground.

“Did you gain any knowledge from the newborn, Harleigh?” Carlisle enquired.

Shock ran through the group everyone drawing the same conclusion.

“You can read people’s minds?” Edward questioned.

The curiosity transformed Edward’s face from the stern stillness he wore. Not wanting to increase his bitterness towards the Cullen’s for the day Harleigh gave a tired nod.

“It’s a skill I managed to acquire yes. It doesn’t work like Edward’s though.”

“You need direct eye contact, don’t you?” Rosalie questioned, piecing together the facts she had collected.

Harleigh smiled in her direction.

“Indeed, all I need is a second and I can see memories they don’t even remember.”

Bella blushed in mortification from Edward’s side remembering how long they’d held eye contact when they’d first met. Her curiosity had spurred her to openly view the one person of the Cullen family she hadn’t met. In horror, she wondered if he could reach her thoughts in ways Edward couldn’t and frantically attempted to remember what she had been thinking.

Harry smirked, knowing what she was thinking and confirmed, “I can read the mind of anyone I choose.”

“What did you find?” Jacob questioned, as the pack shifted back and put on jeans.

“Victoria is practically drugging them on her scent.” Harleigh replied. “She has items of clothing which belong to Bella and whilst they frenzy and gorge themselves on humans they are constantly surrounded by her scent. When they begin to associate her scent with food that is when Victoria releases them to see whether her experiment has worked.”

The feeling of hunger still hadn’t completely left Harleigh’s mind. Victoria barely gave her collection of newborns enough to eat. They fought over every single human she pushed towards them. Only the strongest and most capable could feed leaving the others to either be torn apart or cower in the corner. It was a pitiful second life.

Carlisle frowned at this and turned towards the pack noting the sun setting.

“We should return home. Any conversations that need to happen will have to occur later. There is much to be discussed and much sleep that some of our mortal friends require.”

Bella yawned once again aware she was still human. It wouldn’t be long before sleeping became something she no longer could do but she would easily give up sleeping to be with Edward. For now, however she needed to sleep.

Sam agreed, “Harleigh may enter our lands if we require aid. The boundary lines still remain for the vampires in the Cullen family.”

Turning away from the Cullen’s the pack shifted and ran away from the boundary back into the Reserve. The pack followed with Jacob giving a shaky wavy at Bella before following.

With the pack retreating, the Cullen’s turned their attention towards Harleigh and the mystery he exuded every time he stepped forward to aid them. Harleigh however wasn’t interested in their opinion and disapparrated leaving Carlisle behind.

The Cullen’s turned to a furious Carlisle who once again sped away to follow Harleigh to the house. After everything that had occurred during the few moments Harleigh had been in their lives, they had hoped actively participating as a group might warm Harleigh to them. No one could find a way to connect with Harleigh and Harleigh wasn’t opening to anyone.

As Jasper could feel Harleigh’s emotions he offered them an explanation.

“It’s hard for Harleigh to see Carlisle interact with us. Carlisle’s pride when we dismembered the newborns rivalled Harleigh’s bitterness. It felt as if Harleigh had never received any fatherly emotions from Carlisle yet Carlisle continues to act protective. He was young when they became acquainted and learning to be a vampire didn’t offer any chance for them to build the same bond we share with Carlisle. Welcoming him amongst us isn’t going to repair their relationship.”

Esme saddened at the news. Carlisle had been turned three hundred years ago and Edward one hundred years ago. The years between that had been Carlisle and Harleigh attempting to figure out what to do with their lives. Their bond would have been stronger than anything in the world if they had remained together whilst Carlisle expanded the family. Leaving Harleigh out would have been difficult and heartbreaking for both but whilst Carlisle had his family to concentrate on Harleigh had no one. She wanted that to change.

“Let’s return to the house.” She murmured.

On the journey home, they decided Bella should remain with them for a few days. Rosalie was against the idea, acknowledging Carlisle had nearly attacked the girl in their home because of her closeness to Harleigh. However, the others all agreed Bella could be better protected if she returned to their home. They would just need to watch Bella around the pair and hope she didn’t say anything to aggravate either of them.

x-x-x-x-x

Harleigh was munching on a simple sandwich when Carlisle sped into the room eyes tracking the length of his body to make certain he was well. The instant he spotted the sandwich he commented.

“If you are hungry Esme would be happy to make you something filling.”

“It’s a lingering hunger from searching the newborn’s mind. Eating heavy wouldn’t do any good.”

Carlisle knew reading the mind wasn’t the easiest task for anyone. Edward and Jasper suffered greatly when others felt hunger. It wasn’t any different for Harleigh. He sighed.

“You needn’t suffer through this experience Harleigh.  The family want to welcome you. They want to understand who you are and know the experiences you have lived through. You are my first child and for all the time I’ve spent with them I’ve spent more time living through the decades with you.”

Sweeping away his crumbs, Harleigh turned towards Carlisle.

“Yet you still left. We spent so long trying to figure out what had happened to us. First when your father cursed us and then when you were bitten. All of that and yet when you turned a human you stop trying to figure everything out. You ignored the part of you that wasn’t completely vampire and left me in the dark.”

The turning of Edward had been the first marker in an active stretch of time when Harleigh had no one. He’d been an immortal witch with no connection to anyone and with Carlisle fleeing with his fledgling vampire, Harleigh to had needed to move on to avoid questions from the authority.

“I had no idea what I was doing.” He continued. “We always have to leave mortal friends and you never introduced me to other vampires because you were terrified of what they might attempt. What was I meant to do? Who was I meant to turn to when I couldn’t turn to you?”

Carlisle could feel his world crumbling as Harleigh spoke. He’d never considered the hardships Harleigh would have to face alone. Since he’d always planned to bring Harleigh back into their family it hadn’t been a necessity for Harleigh to know anyone outside of their group.

“You can’t protect me Carlisle as if the past hundred years of isolation didn’t occur. I’m not the same person I was back then. I have lived doing what I must to survive regardless of whether it has led to good or poor outcomes for the people around me. I searched for answers and only managed to find more questions and I had no one to talk to.”

The front door opened and the remainder of the Cullen family poured inside with a mortal girl gripping the back of Edward. Carlisle growled.

“She can’t stay.”

“We can protect her better if she is with us.” Esme offered.

“The longer she is here the more danger she attracts.”

It was left unsaid that the danger could possibly lead to Harleigh’s harm. However, with Carlisle positioned between Harleigh and the remainder of the family it didn’t need to be spoken to be heard.

“She’s a danger to all of us. I want her gone.” Rosalie agreed.

Harleigh watched as Bella frowned listening to Rosalie’s words. The girl’s need for acceptance by the blonde probably stemmed from issues in previous schools. After all, if you were accepted by the beautiful girl everyone admired the more people would notice you. However, it wasn’t just that. Bella needed the approval of the family to fit in and clearly Rosalie was hard to win over.

Rosalie could obviously sense something within the girl which didn’t impress. Much like Harleigh, she viewed Bella as any other mortal wandering the world and waiting for their end to arrive yet searching for a way to extend it. Gaining Rosalie’s approval would be a huge hit against Bella. Harleigh resented being dragged into this so if he could subtly make jabs at Bella, the cause of all this trouble, it would be somewhat worth his time.

Smirking, he turned towards Rosalie.

“I don’t think we are going to get our way but if you’d prefer I could ward your room as I did mine and Carlisle’s study the other day. She won’t be able to enter and you won’t be able to hear her in the house. You can pretend she isn’t here.”

The offer seemed to stun everyone. They were certain Harleigh would continue to resist warming to any of them. Certainly, they hadn’t considered the first person Harleigh would approach to be Rosalie. They loved her but she wasn’t the most approachable of the family. Harleigh however didn’t back down.

Rosalie thanked Harleigh reading the smirk on his face and realizing he wanted to cause trouble. Harleigh wouldn’t cause trouble for the family knowing Carlisle would frown upon it. He might not be happy about his situation but he wouldn’t upset Carlisle.

“Shall I show you the way to my room?”

“Please?” Harleigh gestured for her to lead the way.

The pair moved away from the group and made their way upstairs Carlisle following them closely. Harleigh wasn’t certain about this turn of events.

Becoming close to Rosalie would serve to annoy Bella however it would open Harleigh to the other family members. They would see their friendship as a way forward. While it would make Harleigh’s time spent under Carlisle’s roof more agreeable he knew opening this avenue would create connections between them. Carlisle would be pleased with this turn of events. However, Harleigh couldn’t help but wonder whether becoming a part of the family would be everything he had dreamed of or whether it would only lead to more pain.

x-x-x-x-x

Harleigh had studied the marks on the floor surrounding him. Chains might have kept him from moving but he could still see the lines along the floor. The Cullen Patriarch had drawn them the day he had bound Carlisle to Harleigh. They meant very little to Harleigh, not knowing what any of the symbols meant, but when he finally broke free of these chains he had a trove of information to go through surrounding him.

The books lined the walls with jars sitting between them at random intervals. Harleigh recognized certain herbs his mother had used in cooking. They gathered dust on the shelves but when his mother had used them they added flavour to the winter broths warming them when the chill set in. Each recipe had been passed down in the family and now thinking on it Harleigh realized the recipes probably held properties of witchcraft.

There were so many instances his family had unknowingly used witchcraft. It would have been fine if the Cullen Patriarch hadn’t searched the entire house. They would have continued with their lives not realizing their family and lives were filled with magic.

Given his situation, Harleigh was pleased he’d managed to figure out so much. He knew that whatever spell was used allowed Carlisle and Harleigh to share pain between them. They healed each other when the other became hurt. Most recently, Harleigh figured out his hunger was sated purely because Carlisle was eating. Their lives were deeply connected in a way Harleigh couldn’t quite figure out.

The door to the basement swung open revealing Carlisle’s father. He stepped into the room closing the door behind him and focusing his attention on Harleigh. Carlisle wasn’t with him.

Harleigh remained silent. Without Carlisle, there truly was nothing stopping this man from doing whatever he wanted to test the bond between his son and the witch. Whatever happened next couldn’t be good.

Moving forward, the man didn’t stop until he stood before Harleigh. The chains seemed to tighten around him reminding him of his inability to move from the location. There was nothing he could do to stop the descent of the knife as if slid into his torso.

Green eyes went wide never leaving the cold eyes of Carlisle’s father. The blade was yanked out of his body allowing for warm blood to spill down his rapidly cooling form. The chains which once so soundly kept Harleigh in place slipped away as the man unlocked him. Not having the energy to attempt to run Harleigh slide to the frigid floor.

“Now we see if you can die.”

The world went black.

x-x-x-x-x

Screaming, there was too much screaming; a male and a woman shouted at each other from above. Harleigh’s head was pounding as he sat up. His body hurt all over. The blood which had poured from his body was now sticky and covered both him and the floor.

“You have harmed my son!”

“He’s our son and he shall do as I order.”

Harleigh glanced at the basement door. He rather doubted the door would open for him. He was thankful the Cullen Patriarch hadn’t chained him up once again however he wasn’t certain where that left him.

Just as the screaming reached a new peak, the door opened revealing Carlisle. He appeared pale, leaning on the wall for support. Harleigh couldn’t offer him any aid in his current position. Yet Carlisle still managed to walk from the door to Harleigh and collapse on the floor.

“You don’t look well.” Harleigh muttered.

Guilt settled within him. He knew Carlisle was only ill because his father had attempted experimentations on Harleigh. Without it Carlisle would have been fine and not attempting to heal him. Carlisle was only human after all and a human body wasn’t very strong.

“I thought it odd when he ordered me out of the house for the day.” Carlisle replied. “I didn’t think he would try to experiment on you. Mother was agreeably upset when I collapsed from unknown causes.”

Harleigh smiled. “Mothers are often quite protective.”

Carlisle huffed, laughing.

After a moment he started, “Your mother…”

“Yes?” Harleigh questioned.

“What was your mother like?”

Harleigh’s smile softened as he thought back to moments he shared with his family. They filled him with warmth.

“My mother, she was light and caring. Her voice swept everyone she knew into a story of tenderness and warmth. During the day, she could do all of the tasks she set to mind and by night she granted us all a warm hug which made us feel comfortable and home. But she could be fiery when father did something she didn’t agree with. Yet they always made sure to talk and forgive each other before they went to bed.”

Harleigh could picture the warmth his mother exuded; her bright red hair always dancing in the light. Their village always spoke of how caring she was and how much they loved having her amongst them. His father always joked and played around when at home but at work he held some sternness others couldn’t compete with. Together they were ferocious and unstoppable. Together they had loved him and raised him. They had taught him right from wrong. He would never forget them.

“I would have liked to meet them.” Carlisle whispered.

The shouting had grown quiet above. Harleigh wasn’t certain whether either of them would make their way down the stairs to check on him or search for their son but he moved closer to Carlisle regardless of the concerns he held.

“They would have liked to meet you as well. You would have amazed them with your compassion.” Harleigh confirmed.

Reaching out, Harleigh ran his hand through the golden strands of Carlisle’s hair remembering a time he was ill and his mother had done the same. Carlisle relaxed into his touch turning towards him and ignoring the blood pooled on the floor.

“We’ll figure this out Harleigh. I don’t care if I must leave my family. I will help you undo what my father has done and I won’t leave you until I do.”

Harleigh smiled. He found himself trusting Carlisle’s words and if so he could make the same promise to Carlisle. Together they would figure this out and together they would undo the magic done.


	6. Chapter 6

The wards for Rosalie’s room hadn’t taken too long. A few etchings into the woodwork in precise locations imbued with a small portion of his magic and the room became a haven for Rosalie and Emmett when they were desperate to escape Bella Swan. Rosalie was grateful while Emmett seemed simply ecstatic his wife was happy. A fragile bonded had sprung up between them and not wanting to push any further Harleigh had turned in for the night.

Upon discovering the changes to his study, Carlisle enquired about the use of wards which led Harleigh to his current predicament. Dawn broke on the horizon streaking the cloudy sky with tinges of pink and red. Dew clung to the grass and as Harleigh walked around the property left streaks of moisture alongside his shoes. He might have been accustomed to waking early but warding a property at dawn wasn’t something Harleigh ever wanted to repeat.

With no fence, the runes had to be placed along the trunks of trees in the area. The locations became jagged and the protection far from the circle it should have been however it would be strong enough to protect the people within long enough to alert them and prepare for an attack. Harleigh wasn’t happy with the result but Carlisle had insisted.

Behind him, Carlisle watched. His interest didn’t lie in the wards but rather the caster. In the time he’d known Harleigh, he’d never gone to such lengths to protect a family. Of course, such skills hadn’t been learnt then and Carlisle couldn’t help but wonder what else Harleigh had learnt in his time alone.

“There is something on your mind.” Harleigh stated, startling Carlisle from his thoughts.

There were numerous things on his mind but any way to see them would only push Harleigh further way so he settled on, “It was nice seeing you reach out to Rosalie last night.”

“Rosalie and I are in agreement.”

Carlisle frowned. “What are agreed upon?”

Harleigh didn’t bother to turn around as he answered.

“Isabella Swan holds no interesting traits. She is like every other human who has tried to extend her mortal life. She doesn’t lust for Edward. She certainly has desires but Edward is not high on her list.”

The honest shocked Carlisle. He had hoped Harleigh would become close to his children. Certainly, that didn’t include Bella. But for all her trouble Edward was infatuated with her and he wouldn’t say no to his first child when he eventually asked to turn her.

“You dislike her for being human?”

Harleigh turned from the final tree, finishing his warding by activating it with his magic. The crooked ward settled into place and flared to signal it was complete.

“I admire you Carlisle for selecting to turn humans only on their death bed. Your compassion is as strong as ever. But I fear in this case it is your weakness. Your desire for Edward to find someone is allowing you to miss all the signs you should be seeing. You know these signs, you’ve seen them before, and yet only Rosalie and I are acknowledging them.”

Frowning, Carlisle turned to the house watching as his children moved about inside unable to hear the conversation due to Harleigh’s intervention. He did desire for Edward to be happy in life. After so long and so many setbacks he wouldn’t intervene. But he couldn’t ignore the way every instinct rose to the surface when she was around.

His paternal instincts as a sire certainly held great significance. With them he could tell whether a mortal meant harm to their family and they were greatly enhanced because of his connection with Harleigh. However, they hadn’t flared so strongly until Harleigh had been introduced. He couldn’t stand having Bella anywhere near when they were all in the same room. It certainly was a problem.

“Why would I only be acting out now? She’s never troubled me this greatly before.”

Harleigh turned his gaze to the house watching as the vampires and the sole human prepared for school. He disliked Bella. There was something about her that didn’t sit well with him. Yet while he could see Bella’s negative traits starting to emerge Carlisle couldn’t and he couldn’t just speak these thoughts to Carlisle. He wouldn’t believe such a thing of her at least not without more proof.

“I can’t say Carlisle. All I can offer is to listen. Listen to your instincts. As a vampire, they won’t lead you wrong.”

Carlisle acknowledged his answer. He wasn’t happy but there wasn’t anything he could do. Until he discovered why Bella caused his current aggression he wouldn’t believe anyone. If his bond with Harleigh was a little better perhaps he wouldn’t need so long to contemplate this.

“What of our bond? Could that offer me aid?”

Harleigh flinched. Their bond had suffered in the time they were apart. Harleigh’s bitterness and Carlisle’s reluctance to connect meant their bond had frayed and torn in the meantime.

“Carlisle, you shut our connection away when you first turned Edward. You haven’t used it in years and I doubt you know how. We may have worked well in a team when faced against one newborn but that doesn’t mean we can connect in the same way we did when we could work in tandem against a group.”

Carlisle tried not to allow the guilt to surface once again. He hadn’t bothered to acknowledge Harleigh or their bond for the longest time worried about how his family would react to the bond. Usually there were only two bonds for a vampire, the bond between two mates and the bond between sire and childe. Carlisle had three however and could never truly classify the bond.

They weren’t sire and childe; Carlisle hadn’t bitten Harleigh. They couldn’t even pretend to be father and child. The difference in their age wasn’t great and the difference in their appearance didn’t even allow them to be considered family. They barely passed as cousins. Carlisle didn’t even consider the mate bond. None of this made Carlisle reconsider treating Harleigh as his son and as such, he failed as a father.

“Will our family survive my indecision?” Carlisle questioned.

Harleigh sighed, stepping forward and placing a hand on Carlisle’s arm.

“Your family is strong Carlisle. While you brought them together they have forged bonds which put the Volturri to shame. When they need you, you provide for them, you fight for them. They will do the same.”

“What of you, Harleigh?”

Even after all the pain the separation had caused them, Carlisle still held hope Harleigh wanted to be part of the family. Their relationship wouldn’t be fixed overnight. He’d accepted that. However, after they had taken care of the newborn army he wanted Harleigh to remain.

Offering a fragile smile, Harleigh replied. “I’m here aren’t I?”

Before Carlisle could reply, Harleigh dispelled the ward keeping their conversation private and walked back to the house. He wasn’t prepared to decide regarding his stay with the family. For Carlisle, he had travelled to Forks to offer his aid and though reluctant at first, he planned to see the end of this confrontation between the two groups of vampires. Til then he would take one day at a time.

Entering the house Harleigh couldn’t help but watch as Esme dashed around the kitchen preparing food. The table piled higher and higher with typical breakfast foods until there was no space. Harleigh sat down and with a smile from Esme began serving himself food. For a vampire Harleigh had to admit her cooking smelt divine and tasted even better. Pulling the newspaper closer, Harleigh settled down for a peaceful morning.

Ten minutes later Edward and Bella strode into the room. Harleigh chose to ignore them. Though there was a spread on the table, Bella only managed to eat a few pancakes. Edward frowned and tried to push a few more pancakes her way but Bella ignored them, eyes watching Harleigh. She couldn’t contain her worry and interest in the witch. Having the ability to use magic was something she’d dreamed of as a child. The possibilities would be endless with magic but she wouldn’t be immortal, she wouldn’t be able to remain with Edward. If only there were a way she could have both.

Yet what worried her was Harleigh’s ability to read her mind. Humans couldn’t read minds which meant her inner thoughts were safe. Learning Edward could read minds had been terrifying. Bella felt relieved when he’d admitted her mind was the only one he couldn’t read. Harleigh didn’t have the same inability. However, she couldn’t tell what he’d managed to read when they’d first met.

Since the meeting with the pack Harleigh hadn’t made any mention of what he’d read from her thoughts. Bella knew however his silence wouldn’t remain for his entire stay. Eventually he would tell someone what he had discovered, whatever that may be. Spending the night thinking, Bella still couldn’t figure out what she might have been thinking at the time.

“Will Harleigh be joining us at school?” Bella asked turning to Edward.

Harleigh watched as Bella’s eager eyes glanced back at him. With her current way of thinking he would bet she wanted yet another reason to get close and see what he knew and what he could give her. He wasn’t about to grant her wish.

“Harleigh won’t be attending school. He has no need to spend his time learning history he has lived through.” Carlisle replied finally entering the house.

“Aren’t the others required to do this though?” she continued.

“As it has been explained to you, the children begin high school so we may remain in the area for a longer amount of time. I’m certain many of them would be pleased never to repeat the classes they are forced to endure daily. However, it is a necessity.”

Bella flushed. While Carlisle spoke calmly and intelligently he managed to make her feel like a child. Edward had explained why they attended school when they held years of knowledge. She had expected Harleigh would be the same given Carlisle had brought him into the family.

“How will he protect me if he isn’t at school?” she demanded.

As the others entered the kitchen on their way out of the house they heard the Bella’s question. Rosalie sneered before walking out of the room. Emmett and Jasper followed not wanting to be a part of the conversation. Alice remained pleased to hear Bella taking more of a concern in her own well-being.

“Harleigh is present to aid the family, Isabella. He is not present to watch over you while you draw in every creature for miles.” Carlisle snapped.

The paper before Harleigh remained abandoned as he shot to his feet just in time to prevent Carlisle lunging at Bella. With a quick step, he slid between the pair drawing Carlisle’s attention. Golden eyes searched green checking to make sure he was well.

“Carlisle, Bella is not today’s concern. Focus on your work, return home, then take your time to figure out what we discussed.” Harleigh offered.

From the corner of his eyes, Harleigh watched as Edward pulled Bella out of the room. At least he had the sense to see when she was in a precarious position. Alice and Bella both wanted to remain. Esme turned towards her husband and silently added her support by placing a hand on his arm.

Eventually Carlisle nodded, walking towards his study to gather his belongings. The children of the house had left during the time it took to calm Carlisle leaving Esme and Harleigh in the kitchen.

“He’s never been this way with Bella.” Esme muttered to Harleigh.

“He’s never used the full extent of his vampiric senses before.”

Harleigh walked away before Esme could question him further. She didn’t need to know what was spoken during their discussion. When Carlisle had fully accepted what his senses were trying to tell him then he would speak with them. Until then the Cullen family would be left waiting.

As Esme busied around the house, Harleigh chose to sit in the living room now that there was peace in the house. Without any distractions, he could concentrate on his work.

A hand drawn map placed delicately on the table revealed a section of the English coastline. His sources alluded to an artefact hidden within a network of caves and protected by dark magic. Harleigh had yet to go and investigate the location but if the artefact was indeed there then he would be paid a handsome sum in Galleons.

The job didn’t have a time limit which left Harleigh the ability to check all sources before entering the location. It also meant that anything he accepted in the meantime wouldn’t affect his profit. The fact his job gave him a reason to leave after he’d finished with the newborn army he tried to ignore for now.

The location of the cave entrance he was certain of. He’d confirmed the location just before Carlisle had called him for help. What he didn’t have knowledge on was what lay beneath the surface. From what he’d heard from his source, dark magic layered the cave as soon as you walked within. Yet that much dark magic would leech the surrounding area. It didn’t make sense.

Just as Harleigh prepared to pull out a few books on magic, Esme entered the room with an apologetic smile.

“Harleigh, I have to go and meet with a client. Will you be alright on your own?” Esme questioned.

Harleigh ignored the urge to snap at her. He had been alone for over one hundred years. He was far capable of taking care of himself however he didn’t want to strain Carlisle’s home life any further than had already happen this morning.

“I’ll be fine. I can keep myself occupied.”

Esme smiled, grateful Harleigh seemed in a more receptive mood.

“I won’t be gone longer than one hour.” She reassured.

Harleigh perused his books until he heard Esme’s car drive away. Checking his watch, Harleigh noted the Cullen children wouldn’t be home for a while and Carlisle even later again. If he kept conscious thought on the time, he could sneak to the location of the newborn army and obtain accurate information on the threat rather than unreliable second-hand information.

Gathering his belongings, he raced to return them to his trunk and seal everything inside. Harleigh needed to return before anyone could tell Carlisle of the danger he had managed to place himself in. Grabbing his jacket, he hurried outside and apparrated to his destination.

x-x-x-x-x

A cloud of tension hung over the village. People remained indoors and kept curtains pulled tight against the light. The few that ventured out kept quiet and only offered aid to those they knew well. No one wanted to find their family caught in the gaze of their new village leader.

Carlisle’s father had taken control easily. All it had taken was a few carefully placed items no one could explain away and their village leader had been accused and killed because of witchcraft. That had been the final act; turning their peaceful town into a hub of hunters.

His father had begun expanding their village’s power as soon as he’d been chosen. Many of the men eagerly stepped forward all willing to burst into homes and raid what they could find. The countryside choked on smoke as his father accused people of witchcraft and then men carried the people to their deaths. Carlisle had lost hope his father would give up this endeavour.

There was nothing to be done. His father had journeyed down a path of thought that he couldn’t easily return from. No proof of witchcraft had been evident until he’d raided the home of Harleigh and his family. Carlisle still didn’t know the child’s surname but he knew Harleigh was alone in the world. The very day Carlisle and Harleigh had been bound together was the day Harleigh lost his family. Carlisle also counted it as the day he lost his family. His father was never the same and his mother hadn’t ceased crying.

Yet Carlisle didn’t blame Harleigh. How could one blame a child thrown into a situation he didn’t understand? It wasn’t an option. They were both changed men now and together they would discover and reverse what his father had done.

As he remembered Harleigh making the same promise, hands carefully combing through his hair, Carlisle went in search of his father.

This situation had to stop. He couldn’t allow his father to continue putting other lives in misery. Someone had to stop his father and he would be the first. Carlisle didn’t get far.

His father was returning from the next village over with a group of men. One in particular was tied in chains and smirking at everything he could see. His father had a very smug air and boasted to everyone he could find about capturing a creature worse than a witch.

Carlisle allowed his uncertainty to surface.

“Father, what is this?”

“This, my son, is what is called a vampire.”

Red eyes gleamed at him. As the clouds parted and the sunlight hit the man he glittered as if his body had been made from a precious stone. There was no denying the man wasn’t human but Carlisle had doubts.

“How do you know what he is?”

“The creature told me of course.”

The vampire sneered in Carlisle’s direction as if it was his problem his father had taken leave of his senses.

“What do you plan to do with him?”

The look that passed over his father’s face sent chills down his spine.

“I want to see how my little witch handles a vampire.”

Carlisle froze. If his father released the vampire in the basement with Harleigh there would be no telling what would happen with their bond. Needless to say, they would both suffer the effects of any attack on either of them.

“Father you have no way of knowing what that would do to us.”

His father grabbed Carlisle by the arm and dragged him before the vampire.

“It won’t matter what the vampire does to the witch for you will heal him in seconds and then the creatures can try again and I will be able to watch every second.”

“This isn’t right.” Carlisle insisted.

His father threw Carlisle’s arm away from him. “I care not for your thoughts. But you will aid me in this willing or not.”

Just as his father turned towards their house a cry rang out through the group behind them. Chains rattled. Men flew as if swiped aside by a giant bear. As arms cold as ice wrapped around his body, Carlisle felt liquid fire burn through him. With his head tilted back and screaming ringing in his ears stars blinked back and his world went black.

x-x-x-x-x

Harleigh had felt the burn before he heard the screams. As the burn made its way through his system all thoughts turned to Carlisle. This was not his body reacting to a spell the Cullen Patriarch had read and desired to try. Carlisle was in pain and Harleigh wasn’t able to offer comfort.

Mercifully the Cullen’s had agreed he was to be allowed to roam around the room. No longer were the chains a necessity to keep him contained. All Carlisle’s father had to do was cripple Carlisle and Harleigh would likewise be incapacitated.

Right now, though, Harleigh wasn’t going anywhere. The pain crept through his system leaving him huddled against a wall. It was unpleasant. He felt as if he were burning from the inside yet couldn’t tell whether he was hot or cold. This however was probably nothing compared to what Carlisle was feeling.

They’d made that discovery early on. If one of them was hurt the other would feel an echo of the hurt and not the real pain. It wasn’t very useful when they were both in agony but at least they knew more information on what had happened to them. Anything was something.

When the door swung open Harleigh was horrified at what he saw. Carlisle was bleeding from a wound on his arm, the red soaking his shirt and dripping on the floor. The screams of the blond man echoed around the basement as several men dropped him to the floor without glancing at Harleigh and fled.

Carlisle’s father walked in eyes curious.

“What have you done?” Harleigh questioned.

The man looked towards him.

“I had found another creature.” He started. “I had thought to bring it back to the house and introduce you however that doesn’t seem to have worked quite the way I wanted it to.”

Harleigh stared at the man in horror. Another creature wasn’t something Harleigh ever wanted to meet. Being a witch was one thing but at least he appeared to be human. There was no way of telling he was anything less but vampires were meant to be truly terrifying from the stories he’d been told.

“What happened to Carlisle?” Harleigh demanded, gritting his teeth through the pain.

“The vampire was stronger than I had anticipated. It attacked Carlisle and managed to bite him before running off. I don’t know how this is going to affect my son so I thought I should bring him to see you. After all, you share a marvellous connection with one another.”

The vicious grin he wore sent shivers down Harleigh’s spine. The man just wanted to experiment on their bond. He cared nothing for his son’s life or the future he would have after this nor did he care what results he achieved. Harleigh felt tears well in his eyes. To spend his life at the mercy of this man wasn’t what he wanted and now that Carlisle was incapacitated as well, they stood no chance.

Harleigh paid no attention to the man as he left, eyes turning towards Carlisle. The bite was obviously spreading venom through his veins and turning him slowly from human to something far less. By the end Harleigh had no idea what to expect and even less to hope that his life wouldn’t be the first Carlisle went for. With a sob, Harleigh curled up beside the moaning form of his friend and allowed himself to mourn.


	7. Chapter 7

Port Angeles, the small town everyone in Forks fled to on their weekend, left much to be desired. A smattering of stores lined the streets, open signs hanging from every door to welcome the people meandering around. Harleigh eyed a few restaurants before walking away; a bookstore held an interesting and varied selection yet he continued.

Certainly, Harleigh could see the appeal for people born in Forks. Port Angeles held a number of stores unavailable in Forks. It was bigger and offered freedom from parents who couldn’t be bothered travelling that far to keep an eye on their children. Yet, after living in London for many years, Harleigh could see the appeal Forks offered. It was calm, it was peaceful, and the people mostly kept their curiosity to themselves.

So far, Harleigh had to magic several people away. As a newcomer, they seemed to instantly desire to welcome him to the area and Harleigh wasn’t prepared to play nice with these people. He didn’t know the area, he didn’t know the people, and he certainly wasn’t prepared to play nice when one of them could be the vampire he was looking for.

No one had ever bothered to describe Victoria, probably because Carlisle didn’t want Harleigh to be left alone when danger lurked close-by. Yet, Harleigh could hardly offer aid when he didn’t know the situation. As desperate as they were to remove this threat, no one had bothered to discover details on Victoria’s army. Harleigh needed to remedy this problem.

Without knowing the area, Harleigh had chosen to walk into Port Angeles before moving towards the warehouses. The town was the only area surrounding the warehouses that wasn’t forest. If needed, Harleigh could utilize the town as an escape route; but he could only do so if he knew the back streets.

Taking vampires out into the open wasn’t the smartest idea. They could attack anyone even being as focused as they were on Isabella. With their strength, the entire town of Port Angeles would be dead by the following morning. The Shifters wouldn’t be able to handle the situation, instead, the Volturri would need to be called in. Carlisle would want to leave with Harleigh while fighting the desire to remain and protect his family from the ruthless leaders of the vampires. Harleigh’s only other escape was apparating away and hoping Victoria didn’t connect him with Carlisle.

This wasn’t likely. Harleigh had spent enough time around other creatures to know the scent of vampire never dulled on his form. Everyone could smell spice and vampire. Best-case scenario left Harleigh sneaking in and out without anyone noticing his presence.

Yet, the factory filled with newborns wasn’t what Harleigh had expected. There was no security, nothing to keep the newborns securely in place until released. Anyone could walk by and discover the warehouse. Harleigh couldn’t believe after all this time, there was nothing standing between him and the answers he sought. It was too easy.

Moving forward, Harleigh waved his hand silencing his footsteps as he neared the warehouse. He moved passed the front door and walked around the perimeter. Only four windows permitted light into the warehouse and only one was accessible. Considering the door, Harleigh could only assume this was the only way Victoria entered or exited. Her newborns, after all, were drugged with Isabella’s scent and wouldn’t be able to think of a way to exit apart from where they were directed by Victoria.

The window held risks. Not only could it be the one entrance for Victoria but it could also be the location Victoria dumped the little amount of food she supplied her newborns. Harleigh knew she wasn’t feeding them a lot. They needed to focus after all on the scent of Miss Swan. However, if she permitted them to feed on the odd occasion directly after she gave them the scent, they would associate the two and immediately seek out the scent upon release. If Harleigh entered, they might think he was their next meal.

Harleigh sighed, casting a time spell. He’d been gone too long. By now, Esme would have returned and noticed he was no longer in residence. She would worry but it would still take some time before she called Carlisle. He needed to hurry.

It didn’t take much to stabilize the broken ladder with magic and climb to the window. Once inside, Harleigh managed to squeeze onto a small ledge and hide his scent so the newborns wouldn’t discover his presence. Secure in the knowledge he wouldn’t be disturbed, Harleigh surveyed the warehouse.

Newborns wandered the entire floor space of the warehouse. They zipped around, unaccustomed to decisively moving at a slower pace. Without human interaction, the newborns were purely acting on instinct; choosing a quick kill and a quick escape. They were also becoming territorial, lashing out when another vampire moved too close. Most concerning was the few who were beginning to form groups.

There were two main groups. Towards the front of the warehouse, a group of three lounged on several boxes. They held an air of calm giving Harleigh the feeling they were part of the oldest amongst the newborns. They didn’t hunger or if they did, they held enough control to wait. This couldn’t be said about the other group.

Towards the rear of the warehouse, a group of five vampires stood, agitated at the slightest sound. They were desperate. This group desired nothing more than to continue feeding until they had gorged themselves on every human in the vicinity. This group, while not freshly turned, were still new enough not to control their instincts.

This structure within the vampires only confirmed Harleigh’s suspicion. Victoria had been creating newborns long before the first attack. She had been waiting, rearing her little army with everything she could find. It honestly surprised Harleigh no one had noticed these people were missing. Yet, he had a feeling Victoria was smart enough to span her turnings over a large area.

Counting the numbers, Harleigh sighed they were making his job difficult as they continued to move in random patterns. The only vampires not to have moved was the girl hidden in a corner and the group of three…

“What do we have here?”

Harleigh startled.

“It smells odd,” one of the three muttered.

Harleigh bemoaned his situation. The group of three held more common sense than a newborn should. They weren’t seasoned professionals but they were much older than any of the newborns could have been. This group was present to control the rowdy newborns while Victoria when out and obtained fresh blood.

“It doesn’t smell human. There is a scent of vampire but it’s heart still beats.”

“The spice… I don’t understand why it tastes like spice.”

The three circled Harleigh on the tight ledge. While they might have been nimble, Harleigh certainly wasn’t and he was aware of what awaited him below should he fall. Yet, he remained quiet.

There was no use attempting to rationalize with these vampires. They held a loyalty to Victoria that allowed her to leave them here, babysitting these newborns, while she wandered around the countryside looking for more. Their loyalty was admirable but ultimately Harleigh knew she was just using them to further her desire to kill Isabella.

“I wonder what it will do…”

The three glanced down at the warehouse floor below. Harleigh couldn’t even pause for breath before being flung to the floor.

Harleigh had enough sense to drop into a roll as he hit the floor. Certainly, he would be bruised for a few hours but the healing factor would soon kick in and he would be fine. Now, if only he could escape from his new situation.

The newborns didn’t allow it.

As one, the lunged for the food their keepers had provided them. Harleigh’s spells didn’t help. Their instincts were to attack the bodies dumped from above and a scentless form was no different.

Teeth attached to Harleigh’s arm biting down and drawing blood. The scent of fresh blood sent the newborns into frenzy. He winced at the endless onslaught of vampires rushing to get a taste before there was nothing left. Yet, as soon as the newborns had a mouthful of blood, they were desperately retreating, shaking their heads in a crude attempt to remove the taste from their mouths.

Victory was short lived. As soon as the newborns retreated from Harleigh’s battered body, the three newborn keepers moved forward, curiosity alight in their eyes.

“Can’t eat this one.”

“They don’t like this one, what do we do with it?”

As one, they smiled.

Harleigh grimaced. This wouldn’t end well.

x-x-x-x-x

Three hours later and Harleigh had managed to find his final finger resting at the bottom of a dumpster on the other side of town. Having each of his limbs torn from his body was an experience Harleigh had hoped never to relive. Unfortunately, the keepers hadn’t thought of an easier, modern alternative to killing Harleigh in a way that would normally result in permanent death.

At first, they had spent a few minutes debating whether Harleigh would be turned because of the variety of bites. Harleigh had spent this time falling in and out of consciousness. Even being immortal, blood loss could still knock him out for a few hours. When it became apparent the change wasn’t setting it, they had started to become annoyed. Permanent death was their solution, only in the form of dismemberment and dumping.

Their brilliant idea with the dumpsters had been purely for their enjoyment. The news, after all, would certainly take an interest in the manhunt for a killer who enjoyed dismemberment. In addition, the story would continue until they had discovered every single last piece of his body.

Harleigh scowled. Never before had he been so furious in his life. The only enjoyment he’d managed to conjure was the shock they would receive when eventually the final battle happened and they noticed he was alive and kicking. Then he would show them what true power felt like.

“Have you finished pulling yourself back together or do you need my help finding another part of your body?”

Harleigh winced as he turned, his body still trying to reattach properly.

“Hello Rosalie.”

The blonde stood beside her car watching in interest as scars started to disappear from Harleigh’s body. She’d been present when Carlisle had first twitched in agony. Carlisle had, of course, reassured them it wasn’t worrisome. After all, the phantom feeling of being bitten by a vampire wasn’t something anyone wanted to relive again. Yet, it had only turned worse.

By the end, Carlisle had been furious and in agony. His body had been covered in red lines. His family had been horrified. It hadn’t taken them long to connect his bond with Harleigh and the wounds he currently sported.

“How mad is Carlisle?”

Harleigh’s question pulled Rosalie’s thoughts back to the present.

“Carlisle isn’t nearly half as mad as the rest of the family.”

“Why would they be upset?”

Rosalie sniffed. “Perhaps, when you actually see the family before you, you might recognize the love and care we all share for one another. Carlisle was injured and they blame you.”

Harleigh looked up at her. “You aren’t angry and you certainly don’t blame me.”

Stepping aside, Rosalie opened the passenger door and allowed Harleigh to gingerly sit before closing the door and moving around to the passenger seat. She started the engine and pulled away from Port Angeles before continuing their conversation.

“I can see how knowing this could place you both in danger. Normally, I assume you are both careful about being injured because something like this has never occurred before.”

They had lived for many years but her family still couldn’t use their common sense before jumping to anger. It didn’t help that Isabella had been present and Carlisle had wanted nothing more than to throw her out. She had left but only after Rosalie had lunged at her and physically dragged her out the door. Right now, she doubted anyone would enjoy her company either.

Harleigh stared out the window.

“When Carlisle left with Edward, we’d agreed to be careful. We both knew what happened when either of us was injured. He always said when Edward managed to gain control we could be a family again. We only had to wait. I suppose as time went on we grew apart and eventually began to slip. We’d forget we were connected to another person until the injury was already healing. Yet, it hurt more to realize the amount of time we’d spent apart than the actual injury.”

The car fell into silence. Harleigh didn’t know whether anyone would want his continued support on this matter. Certainly, he had gained information but it had a cost. Perhaps, it would be for the best if the Cullen’s decided he was no longer a necessity. They could just utilize the extra force of the Shifters.

As the drove up to the house, Harleigh glanced down at his body. Around the major sockets, such as his arms and legs, there were still large angry red lines from where they had been ripped from his torso. They looked hideous. Yet, he couldn’t make his body heal faster. Carlisle would be fine but Harleigh would look like a monster for at least a couple of days.

They didn’t even make it to the door before Carlisle was outside and standing before Harleigh. Golden eyes took in the large red lines that spiralled over and around Harleigh’s body. There wasn’t an inch of skin that didn’t seem to have the lines.

“Why did you go alone?” Carlisle asked as the remainder of his family joined them outside.

Harleigh glanced around and noticed Rosalie hadn’t moved from behind him. Instead, she had moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder in a show of support. Their conversation had been another bonding moment, Harleigh realized. Slowly, he was accepting the one person into his life which everyone else called cold hearted and bitchy and he was rather happy to have her near.

“You brought me here to help you with your newborn army. But I couldn’t do anything with the information you had given me. I knew the only way to be a step ahead was to see the competition.” Harleigh explained. “You never would have allowed any of us to go, so I went alone. I wandered around town, found the warehouse, and gathered information.”

Carlisle looked ready to explode in a flurry of words. What held him back seemed to be the presence of Rosalie. They were acting like family, like siblings supporting each other, and he desperately didn’t want to break the connection.

“You were injured.”

Rosalie laughed, ignoring the confusing of her siblings.

“Injured is a bit of an understatement.” Harleigh admitted.

Carlisle sighed and pulled Harleigh into a hug, giving Rosalie a thankful glance. At the time, he’d been too mad to even consider driving. Instead, he’d wanted nothing more than to fly out of the house and race to Harleigh’s location. He hadn’t had the strength and it was only after Rosalie had huffed and practically forced Carlisle to speak what he believed had happened did he finally get to relax. Rosalie had taken care of everything.

“I know we are difficult to kill but please don’t do that for at least another hundred years.”

Harleigh accepted and returned the embrace. When they’d been separated and hurt in the past, they couldn’t easily make sure the other was truly unharmed both physically and mentally. They had needed to rely on their instincts and on how fast they healed. Now Carlisle could see Harleigh looked worse for wear. He might ache but he would heal.

“That’s it?” Edward demanded. “He is the reason you were in so much pain and you’re accepting that as an answer. What about Bella? You practically threw her out. I had to take her home and apologize not even knowing what had happened today.”

The fury that had dimmed as Carlisle realized Harleigh was well awoke within seconds. There was no calm. Carlisle had reached the end of his limit when it came to Isabella Swan.

“Bella is not part of this family, Edward.” Carlisle snapped. “She might be your singer but she is not one of us and privy to our secrets. There is a reason, even now, I have not mentioned any facts about my connection with Harleigh. It is not that I don’t trust any of you, however, this connection makes our lives complicated and dangerous not only for us but for you. If the Volturri discovered what we have they would experiment and attempt to replicate it.”

“What would be so terrible about that? People could live and still be immortal.” Edward demanded.

Harleigh rolled his eyes. Edward was terribly determined to have a life with Bella but he didn’t want to turn her. He didn’t want to ruin her human quality.

“Edward, what Carlisle’s father did to create a bond between us was monstrous. He may have utilized our blood within the spell but he also utilized the deaths of many people. It takes a mass sacrifice to stir magic where it’s not. Carlisle’s father did this through executing my family and those considered witches. It was hit and miss but eventually he killed enough to create the bond.”

Harleigh’s words were making the vampires ill. They’d never been told exactly how the bond was created only that they were tied together. For Carlisle’s father to have done such an atrocity, it made them wonder how Carlisle hadn’t turned out to be so dark. Carlisle could have killed his father but instead he’d been left alive. Carlisle had simply left.

“For your Bella, to be tied to you, you would need someone to kill a larger amount of witches than Carlisle’s father. You couldn’t do it because you would be part of the ritual. Could you really ask someone to kill hundreds or thousands of witches so one mortal could be tied to you?”

Edward stood still. He couldn’t think. All of this time, he had been determined to break apart what Carlisle and Harleigh had because of their dislike for Bella. He hadn’t stopped to think how they had come to be. All he’d thought about was Bella.

Now that he knew, how could he ever consider aiding Bella in becoming like Harleigh? She’d asked one day when they were alone and he had simply agreed thinking it to be a better alternative than vampirism. But Harleigh’s life was filled with pain, he could still feel pain and Carlisle could catch echoes. He couldn’t put Bella through something like that. It wasn’t what life was meant to be. Yet, he didn’t want to turn her either…

“Why would so many more people need to be sacrificed?” Jasper enquired, as everyone remained silenced.

“Luckily, I was already a witch, the only one in the family since my grandfather. I held the power even if I barely acknowledged it. So, he only needed the witches to create a connection on Carlisle’s side of the bond. For Isabella and Edward, they would both need to have a connection created.” Harleigh answered.

No one was willing to speak up so Esme stepped forward. “It has been a trying day perhaps we should all go inside and relax?”

Carlisle nodded at his wife’s suggestion. The family needed to discuss many things but now wasn’t the time. Now they needed to gather their thoughts for a war was just around the corner and they were far from prepared.

x-x-x-x-x

The basement felt like a burial chamber. It had been several months since Carlisle had woken turned and fled the basement in a blur of motion. Harleigh had called for Carlisle yet he didn’t return. His mother’s desperate sobs didn’t stir Carlisle’s appearance either. The newly turned vampire had fled leaving everyone he loved behind.

In those several months, Harleigh had mostly been left alone. Occasionally, Carlisle’s father attempted a new spell using Harleigh’s blood but it never worked. The man had stolen magic to perform the blood binding magic between Harleigh and Carlisle but it had left none for him. He could no more do a spell than instantly learn the piano. Once he’d figured out his problem however, Carlisle’s father had returned to burning witches leaving Harleigh to wait as he gained power once again.

Harleigh had taken to reading as much of the books kept in the basement as possible. He wasn’t going to waste time in his stay with the Cullen’s. There was a treasure trove of information and he wouldn’t stop until he’d read every one. Perhaps then, he could find a way to leave this wretched place.

The turning of the door handle gave Harleigh little reason to look up. Every now and then Carlisle’s mother poked her head down and sobbed. She would then leave some food for Harleigh before returning to her duties. Harleigh assumed, in her grief, she believed feeding Harleigh would also keep Carlisle alive regardless of where he was currently staying. At least this way he was also getting fed.

“Harleigh…”

Harleigh’s vision was a blur before cold arms wrapped around his body pulling him into a hug. The embrace felt foreign, careful, in a way they’d never been before. Yet, the voice, though smooth and calming, still held the same affection.

“Carlisle, you have returned. Your mother will be pleased.”

“No,” Carlisle pulled back to look Harleigh in the eye, “my mother will not learn I have been here until after we leave.”

Red eyes stared into green. Harleigh could see the pain beneath the surface. Carlisle was suffering but it wasn’t because of a need.

“Why did you come back? You could have remained away, Carlisle. You could have left and lived elsewhere, been happy.”

“I didn’t flee because I was scared I would attack my family. I fled because I was scared of what I had become. There is no telling what this life will bring for me or for you. I was terrified I would harm you. Even now, I am uncertain as to how much pressure I can place on you before you hurt. But I feel every time my father harms you and all I can think about is keeping you safe.”

Harleigh smiled, confused. “Do you not feel the need to feed? Carlisle the scents alone should be driving you into a frenzy so early in the turn.”

Carlisle breathed in, something Harleigh hadn’t realized Carlisle hadn’t been focused on.

“You smell like spice, and like me. My parents’ scents only smell as they once did in life but tinged with a fungus that spreads. The villagers don’t smell appealing either. Everything is just normal which I would assume is abnormal for a vampire.”

Harleigh nodded. It wasn’t natural. Their bond must have been altering the overall desires of a vampire. Carlisle would be different to other vampires as Harleigh would be different to an ordinary witch. They held a bond which even in death seemed to be untouchable.

“If you know how I can leave this place, we should go.” Harleigh agreed.

Remaining here would do no good for either of them. The memories and the people would slowly suffocate them and darken their thoughts. Leaving would be the best solution.

Carlisle took Harleigh’s hand and walked across the threshold of the basement into the living room. Harleigh marvelled at the fact all he had needed was to walk with a Cullen through the doorway to be free as Carlisle zipped around the basement gathering items. As sounds were being made, the Cullen’s woke and ventured downstairs. Upon seeing Harleigh, the pair froze.

“Good evening,” Harleigh smiled. “I do hate to be a bother but we will be leaving now.”

Carlisle, carrying a bag loaded with an amount no ordinary person could lift, moved from the basement to stand by Harleigh’s side. The pair gasped seeing their son for the first time. Carlisle’s skin sparkled in the moonlight holding a beauty all too foreign for them to grasp. With a smile, Harleigh held Carlisle’s hand and apparated away.


	8. Chapter 8

Harleigh brushed past everyone in his hurry to move inside. Skin still irritated from being torn and pieced back together, every movement punched through his body in agony. Relaxation amongst a group of unfamiliar vampires was far from what Harleigh desired. All he wanted was a warm bath followed by a solid eight hours of sleep.

As he climbed the stairs, Harleigh heard Carlisle raise his voice, “You will not bring her here.”

Several of the vampires protested but Harleigh couldn’t care. Right now, he was grateful Carlisle was keeping Isabella Swan at arm’s length. Her questioning gaze was far from what he needed to add to an already large pile of concerns.

Harleigh didn’t acknowledge Carlisle as they entered his room. They could still hear the vampires outside arguing over the mortal. They desired her return to the house even for only a few hours but now it would cause more problems than they could handle. Certainly, the family agreed that Isabella couldn’t be joined to Edward in the way Harleigh and Carlisle were but Edward was still reluctant to turn the girl. Right now, keeping the girl away from the entire family seemed to be the best option though everyone disagreed.

“This girl is becoming an even greater problem.” Harleigh commented.

He’d been brought here to deal with a newborn problem only that wasn’t the only problem he could see and they centred on the girl. Isabella Swan was a magnet for trouble and the trouble continued to harass the Cullen’s as well.

“Is she truly worth the effort?”

Harleigh’s question wasn’t immediately answered. Carlisle stood thinking, watching the red lines decorating his skin. No one had been willing to admit it but Bella strained their family. No one seemed able to agree on a single thing when it came to the girl. Rosalie despised the girl. Emmett held no care for her. Jasper wanted to keep her as far away as possible. Alice adored her. Esme doted upon her. And Edward was obsessed with her.

Yet, parting with this girl brought the possibility of breaking the family apart. Alice, Esme, and Edward would be devastated to lose Bella. What Carlisle needed to know was if they were stronger as a family to push all of this behind them. Could they leave Bella and remain a family? Would bringing Bella into the family destroy them further? Carlisle didn’t know what they would do but he knew where his decisions would lead.

“I do not envision Bella becoming a part of our lives.”

Harleigh removed his shirt, grabbing the necessities he would need to shower. “Our lives meaning who exactly? A few of your children seem awfully attached to the human.”

“I can’t speak for my family Harleigh. I can only speak for myself.”

Neither of them moved. Carlisle’s words hung in the air, heavy and permanent.

“You would break your family, the family you’ve brought together, for our safety?”

Harleigh turned, needing to see Carlisle’s honesty as he answered. This wasn’t something they could take back. This decision would affect a number of lives not their own and Harleigh wasn’t certain Carlisle was ready for it to just be the two of them again, alone and wandering through life. Family had been something both had craved and something they had sought on their own. Now they were either going to break it or bring it together.

“Harleigh, our world will change. People will come and go. We’ve neglected our bond for a long time and I think it will only create a disadvantage when we really need it.”

“You foresee trouble in our future?”

“Trouble is already within our home, Harleigh. I can’t protect my family when they easily accept trouble though I will try to steer them away. In the end if they don’t accept my words, the only person I can protect is you. I won’t fail you again.”

Harleigh walked towards Carlisle placing a hand on his arm. “Are you certain this is the correct path?”

He couldn’t force Carlisle to choose between his family and the person bound with him till the end. It wouldn’t be fair. He needed to know this choice was what Carlisle wanted because they couldn’t take it back once they moved forward.

Carlisle pulled Harleigh into his second hug for the day. “I never should have allowed us to part ways for so long. Perhaps this mess could have been avoided but we shall never know.”

Stepping apart, Carlisle held Harleigh’s shoulders and stared into wary green eyes. “We need to be strong. This situation is only going to become worse with Bella and the newborns. But once the newborns are settled there is no reason why I should force my family into more trouble with Bella. If some members of my family choose to stay that is their decision but I will protect my family and if that means removing us from the problem, so be it.”

“Carlisle, we might be free of Bella but I have my own problems to deal with. We’d only bring those that choose to follow us into more trouble.” Harleigh admitted.

The life he’d been living away from Carlisle was still waiting for him to return and he wasn’t about to leave them when trouble was brewing. He would drop anything for Carlisle but he wouldn’t abandon a problem when he had a hand in creating it.

“Then I will help you fix it because we are family, Harleigh, and our time away seems to have only created problems for the both of us. Together we will fix it.”

Harleigh nodded. “But first, we need to fix the Cullen family problem.”

The small smile he gave Carlisle was returned.

“And then we will fix the Potter problem. Now go have a shower.”

Just as Harleigh reached the bathroom door he turned, “What happens after we deal with our problems?”

Carlisle smiled, hope filling his being as a future he’d envisioned from the start began to come together. “Then we live our lives however we choose to and with whoever chooses to remain by our side.”

“I think I’d like that.”

x-x-x-x-x

Harleigh’s discussion with Carlisle the previous night left him feeling calm. When he had originally accepted Carlisle’s request for aid, anger simmered within his mind tempered by uncertainty. The mere prospect of facing the family had left Harleigh bitter. The continued interactions also hadn’t helped. He’d honestly believed that once the task was done he would leave, return to London, and never hear of the Cullen’s again.

Carlisle had other ideas.

At first, Harleigh could see Carlisle cling to the idea of having his entire family beneath one roof, a marriage of his past and present so he could look towards a brighter future. The dream dimmed as Harleigh remained bitter towards the family and his children turned disgruntled at this new stranger that knew Carlisle better than anyone else did. Yet, when choosing between them, Harleigh had been certain Carlisle would remain with his family.

Sighing, Harleigh left his room knowing the family would be away and revelling in the few hours of peace he had before their return.

Perhaps the best thing about this house, Harleigh believed, was the kitchen. Building a kitchen for vampires seemed a little ridiculous but considering they would need to leave the house within a matter of years meant a kitchen was a necessity for the next owners. That didn’t mean however it couldn’t be enjoyed.

Esme, as Carlisle had asked, had been making food not only for Isabella but also for Harleigh. Everything, however, was so Americanised that Harleigh could barely eat a few bites before he was full.  Isabella ate what was placed before her but only in small amounts. Esme apparently didn’t realize how much food a human could eat in one sitting.

Harleigh pulled out exactly what he would need to make a small English Breakfast being mindful he was cooking for one person and not an entire Quidditch team. He set to work keeping half a mind on baking and the other on Carlisle’s choices that continued to baffle.

“I didn’t expect you capable of cooking.”

Harleigh startled knocking the pan he was cooking on only to have Rosalie save it before it could reach the floor.

“I didn’t expect to have an audience.” Harleigh snarled in return watching as Rosalie retrieved a plate and serve the food he was cooking.

Retrieving a piece of fruit, Harleigh began to eat trying to disregard Rosalie’s noticeable stare.

“I thought the children attended school today.” Harleigh mentioned, trying to figure out why his peace was once again disturbed.

Rosalie smirked. “After your little spectacle yesterday, the family is a little divided. The children don’t realize why it was important and desire your leave as soon as possible.”

Harleigh nodded. That outcome was eventual. He hadn’t expected the family would favour the undesirable elements to Carlisle and Harleigh’s connection. However, knowing the complication of their connection meant this would need to be completed before any more slipt.

“You think differently?” Harleigh questioned.

Rosalie frowned. “I understand the importance of you being here and the necessity with which you throw yourself into the hunt. However, I don’t believe attempting to do so by yourself was the only option you had.”

“You believe your siblings would have placed themselves in danger at my say so.”

“No,” Rosalie agreed, “not all of them. I would have listened and argued. Jasper would also have enjoyed planning a battle being a soldier and all. Together we could have created a plan that not only kept everyone safe but also was enough to retrieve the information we needed.”

Harleigh had to admit having Jasper by his side to plan would have been better than heading in alone. Even speaking to Rosalie would have been better than simply walking in as he did. After all, having even part of a plan was better than nothing at all.

“But you wouldn’t have known this.” Rosalie admitted. “Another part of Carlisle’s mistake in keeping you apart from the family. However, that is in the past and we need to work together so we have a future. I don’t want this to be my end and all because of some silly mortal Edward can’t read.”

“She is a rather shallow and insipid child.” Harleigh agreed.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, pulling Harleigh’s plate away and forcing him to pay her full attention.

“You have barely been here a week and you know so much about her… how?”

Her demand wasn’t anything Harleigh would quake at. Yet, out of all of Carlisle’s children Rosalie was making the effort to learn. She desired to know more, not only about Carlisle’s past, but also about Harleigh. The others couldn’t care at the moment as long as he kept Isabella safe. However, Harleigh wasn’t here to keep her safe, he was here to protect Carlisle and those Carlisle loved. Rosalie understood and accepted this so he gave her an honest answer.

“Edward may not be able to read Isabella’s mind but I can.”

Harleigh motioned for the return of his plate before he continued.

“Isabella isn’t the most difficult to read for a skilled person, unfortunately, Edward is untrained in his ability and occasionally he will come across someone he can’t access.”

“Edward doesn’t have trouble around anyone else.” Rosalie countered.

“But has anyone else attempted to block Edward?”

“We always try to keep Edward out. Having him in our minds is the last thing we want. The only thing that works is reciting books or anthems.” Rosalie spat in anger.

Harleigh raised his hands hoping to calm her ire. “You are family; it would be remarkable if any of you were capable of keeping him out without proper training. Isabella however is something new; something that he craves yet knows he can’t have. Edward might even be blocking her out because she is his singer. Without training, Edward may never know who is actually blocking her mind.”

Rosalie pondered on Harleigh’s words as he finished his meal. Truly, the mere mention of Isabella seemed to put the Cullen family on edge whether they liked the girl or not. There was something about her that drew in the supernatural and it wasn’t something Harleigh wanted a part of. He’d witnessed creatures with allure tear apart entire families just because they could. Isabella might not share the same level of allure but it was enough to send creatures of a higher nature to madness.

“If Carlisle asks your opinion, what will you say when Isabella asks to be turned?”

“Turning Isabella would be a mistake and Carlisle will not be the one to do so.”

Rosalie’s eyes pierced through Harleigh’s back as he stood to clean the dishes. “You’ve already spoken to Carlisle about this.”

“Carlisle and I have spoken about many things Rosalie. Some I believe he will follow through, some I have my doubts, but on Isabella’s turning I know this: Carlisle won’t agree to turn Isabella Swan for Edward. He will either have to do the deed himself or ask another.”

“This event will tear my family apart.”

Harleigh closed his eyes at the pain within her voice.  After a few days, he’d known this family wouldn’t last with Miss Swan among them. Carlisle, like Rosalie, had shared the same heartbreak at the idea of the Cullen family splitting. However, even if Carlisle asked, there was nothing Harleigh could change that would keep them together. Everyone needed to make his or her decisions.

“You will need to start thinking Rosalie about what you will do. The Cullen family have begun down a road to ruin. All you can do is decide where your next adventure will begin.”

As Harleigh moved to return upstairs, Rosalie held his arm. “What have you decided, where is your next adventure?”

“I will return to London, once I am finished here with the vampire army.” Harleigh admitted. “I was aiding a friend in the turmoil he had created through poor decisions.”

“And Carlisle?” The slight hesitation in Rosalie’s question caused Harleigh to weigh his words carefully.

“Carlisle loves all of you dearly, he has wanted nothing more than for his family to be happy and together, however, Isabella continues to bring complications that strain even Carlisle. If she remains, Carlisle will leave. I can’t offer you any reassurance that your family will remain as one. All I can do is deal with this mess and leave you to make your decisions.”

Rosalie gave a stiff nod before vanishing out the back door and into the forest beyond, seeking solitude to think on what the future would hold for her and leaving Harleigh to ponder whether the Cullen’s were stronger together or apart.

x-x-x-x-x

Lunch for the Cullen children was a despondent affair. Around them, the humans chattered away, content in the simplicity of their lives. Bella tried to uplift the mood with small talk, bolstered somewhat by the absence of Rosalie, yet not even Alice could pretend everything was all right.

Edward couldn’t help but listen to his siblings’ thoughts.

The youngest vampire of the group, usually upbeat and joyful, couldn’t help but feel drained. Emmett missed Rosalie, her absence worrying her mate as he contemplated what she was doing. Added to this was the stress of the Newborn Army. Rosalie had been the only one willing to locate Harleigh yesterday even if that meant walking into the Newborn’s Nest.

Emmett’s mate desired to aid Harleigh in the destruction of the army in the hope that their family would break free from Bella. Having her absent could mean anything with Harleigh involved especially if he walked into the Nest with her by his side. Emmett may try to befriend everyone he could but if Rosalie walked, Emmett would follow.

Edward hadn’t known what Rosalie planned when she remained behind that morning. Her thoughts led Edward to believe his sister wanted to speak with Harleigh. She was careful to keep deeper, detailed thoughts away from Edward but he believed Bella and the Army were the main topic. Yet, this was not going to ease Emmett’s mind.

This information wouldn’t ease any of his siblings’ minds even if Bella and the Newborn Army were all they could currently focus on.

Jasper already struggled around humans; having Bella around constantly only strained him further. Like Rosalie, Jasper projected rather loudly in his thoughts that he wanted to be far away from Bella. He had several plans lined up to keep Bella away as well; all hidden amongst plans to deal with the Newborn Army. Jasper was prepared to protect their family even if that meant he needed to factor Bella’s demise into his plans.

Alice, on the other hand, was trying desperately to see a future where her family remained together and they managed to keep Bella among them. They didn’t have many friends being vampires so Alice was attempting to keep her only human friend around as much for her emotional state as well as Edwards’s. Alice wanted to keep their family together including Bella regardless of what horror it would bring in the future. She believed her ability would prevail.

Esme desired the same as Alice. She enjoyed cooking for Bella but she desired to keep the girl close because Edward wanted her close. Out of all her children, he’d been alone for the longest so her desire to help him achieve happiness was warming.

Esme and Alice were the only two happy with Edward choosing Bella despite her being his singer. While both of them supported his decision, the remainder of the family held doubts and they were starting to get to Edward.

Carlisle held the most sway over Edward’s decision. Originally, he had supported his decision to befriend Bella as an attempt to overcome Bella’s blood. The more she brought trouble into their home, however, the more Carlisle withdrew until his father had begun shunning the idea of turning Bella. Then Harleigh had been introduced to the family and Carlisle was purely hostile towards the girl.

Harleigh was a mystery. He’d known Carlisle far longer than any of them and though they knew many of the people Carlisle had met over his life, they knew next to nothing about Harleigh. The scent of spice in Harleigh’s blood was intriguing and maddening as it called forth memories from his human life. However, Harliegh’s blood didn’t drive him to hunger as Bella’s did. And, while Harleigh’s thoughts were protected from his, like Bella, Edward found he didn’t feel an incessant crave to know the witch’s thoughts.

The similarities between Harleigh and Bella were minimal and yet they still bore weight on Edward’s mind. He shouldn’t care about the similarities especially when he knew Bella desired to be by Edward’s side and Harleigh couldn’t stand looking at him. But there was something in the back of his mind focusing on the little details.

Despite Edward’s growing thoughts, Bella needed to be protected; so many creatures threatened her life and he felt responsible for her safety after brining her into their world. He continued to defend and protect Bella at every turn including against his family but it was becoming increasingly difficult especially when she invited danger into their lives. But he needed to protect her, he needed to keep her safe.

“Is everything alright Edward?”

Bella’s inquiry had the remainder of his family turning towards him; his girlfriend placed a hand on his arm offering comfort. Edward shrugged it off not desiring the comfort she offered.

“Everything is fine.”

Edward’s answer came too stiffly to be an honest answer. His siblings knew he’d outright lied and Bella knew he wasn’t being honest; they couldn’t tell why. He wasn’t about to speak his mind either but Jasper’s thoughts were directed towards him specifically.

_‘You are confused.’_

Edward gave a sharp nod, attempting to ignore the remainder of his family as they watched.

_‘What are you thinking about?’_

“I am trying to come to a solution regarding Harleigh and Bella.”

While Edward spoke the words aloud, no human would be able to hear them and for that, he was glad. He needed advice and he needed to keep it somewhat quiet.

_‘You are confused about your feelings towards Harleigh and Bella?’_

Again, Edward nodded.

Jasper gave Edward a searching look. _‘You will not like what I reveal.’_

“I need to know. I need to make a decision before it affects the family even further.”

Alice shifted, attempting to search the future for possible outcomes of this conversation while Emmett tried not to pay too much attention. Bella, in the meantime, was attempting to get him to speak so she could hear. Edward ignored her.

Jasper nodded. _‘When you are with Bella there is no love. You desire her but it is not love. To me, you don’t feel like mates. You are not a pair.’_

Edward didn’t feel as shocked by the news as he might have been a few months ago. In the beginning, Edward had been infatuated with Bella and everything about her ability to both send him crazy after her blood and repel him with her mind. Getting to know her, he had just assumed his desire to protect her had been with a lover’s intent. He was beginning to understand, however, his intent was far from a lover.

“What of Harleigh?” Edward questioned. “How does Harleigh fit into our family?”

Jasper frowned. _‘Harleigh will always have a special place in Carlisle’s heart. For Carlisle, Harleigh is family and not something he desires to abandon again… even if that means he leaves us. Rosalie dislikes Bella enough to leave along with Carlisle. Emmett will follow Rosalie. But as for everyone else, that is a personal decision we will need to make based on how your relationship with Bella develops.’_

Carlisle’s feelings weren’t something that Edward had been too focused on. His negativity towards Bella had pulled Edward away from his father. He’d never contemplated that Carlisle would hold Harleigh above the family he’d created and abandon them to remain reunited with Harleigh.

“My relationship with Bella is destroying the family.”

Edward’s admittance had Alice immediately shaking her head.

“You and Bella are not the problem, Edward!”

“Well, we can’t blame Harleigh. Our problems started before he showed up. I’m well aware that you love having a friend outside the family Alice but if Bella is ruining our family then I should be old enough to realize remaining with her isn’t in our best interest.”

“What if it is in your best interest?”

The way Alice spoke led Edward to believe she’d seen a possible future where they remained together. Edward could see happiness with Bella, a child, the family remaining together… all except Carlisle. Regardless of the futures Alice predicted, Carlisle still left with Harleigh.

“Perhaps, Alice, you should consider my feelings when you look into the future and not just focus on Bella remaining with the family.”

Edward stood, shaking off Bella’s grip in his arm, before storming out of the cafeteria. He was happy with the support his family had provided when he’d started his relationship with Bella; but it was no longer working and instead of aiding him in leaving they thought remaining would be the best decision for their family.

He was having second thoughts about Bella and attempting to pull together enough courage to act but they weren’t helping. He might desire to keep Bella safe from the Newborn situation they had started but he was well aware having Bella turned was not a desired outcome.

Bella was breaking their family and perhaps it was time for Edward to leave her behind.

x-x-x-x-x

Harleigh could feel Carlisle struggle. Learning to adapt to the changes from human to vampire weren’t as easy as they’d first assumed. They had been lucky their connection prevented Carlisle from absolute bloodlust at the first sight of blood.

Certainly, the scent was appealing, however, with their connection Carlisle could ignore the lure and focus on hunting animals instead. It wasn’t ideal for a vampire to survive only on animals, and Harleigh had told Carlisle as much, but the vampire was insistent. Never would he take a life from a human so Harleigh had agreed.

Yet, blood was the least of their concerns. Carlisle was strong. He could break through a doorframe easily if he wasn’t paying attention. This was something they need to deal with before they even attempted to move to another village. After all, breaking numerous objects wasn’t a normal human feat.

Harleigh sighed; yet another tree branch snapped beneath Carlisle’s grip. “You will have to start again Carlisle.”

“It is getting late, perhaps we should turn in?”

Their little shack had been abandoned for quite some time before they had stumbled fortuitously across it. Though there wasn’t much room, it served its purpose well enough for now.

“Carlisle, you no longer need to sleep.” Harleigh pointed out.

“You do, however, Harleigh. You are not mortal any longer but you are not a vampire and I do not want you to tire because you are taking care of me.”

Harleigh frowned, unaccustomed to someone caring. “What do you propose then?”

Carlisle dropped the branch with a thud and moved swiftly towards Harleigh.

“You need to eat and sleep. We will start again in the morning.”

The sun dipped below the horizon, birds calling goodnight amongst the treetops. “Very well, but we also need to work on your speed.”


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of the day, the Cullen children returned with Isabella Swan in tow. Harleigh glanced up from the book he had been perusing, waiting for Carlisle to return, and scowled. Regardless of their Sire’s desire to keep Miss Swan away from him, they continued to parade her before Harleigh hoping the pair would warm to the idea of having her around. They refused to realize Carlisle would only grow more likely to attack her than to keep her around.

Instead of welcoming her as Esme had done, Harleigh stood and with a welcoming nod to Rosalie made his way up the stairs and to his room. The snub was obvious and Harleigh delighted in the complaints immediately directed towards Esme by her children. Miss Swan remained quiet on the matter, eyes following Harleigh as he left.

“Keep your eyes to yourself,” Rosalie hissed, noticing Isabella’s focus.

“Rosalie!” Esme scolded.

The entire Cullen family stared at Rosalie in shock. Certainly, they knew Rosalie disliked Bella but never had she gone against the family’s wishes regardless of how distasteful she found their desire. Now, she was openly arguing against them, choosing Harleigh over most of the family, and distancing herself from Bella.

“There was no reason for your words Rosalie!” Alice snapped, moving Bella behind her as if to protect her from the words.

“She should know better and so should you. It’s obvious Carlisle doesn’t want her anywhere near Harleigh and you are all ignoring his request to keep her away. Carlisle isn’t going to suddenly change his mind the more you bring her here.”

The group shifted uncomfortably, they knew Rosalie was correct. Alice desired to keep her human friend and the bright future she witnessed with Bella amongst them. Jasper hadn’t wanted to upset his wife. While Emmett simply wanted to keep most of his family happy even though his wife was furious and disgusted with the human.

Edward shifted at their thoughts. Alice and Esme were desperate for Bella to remain in the family so much that they were blinded by it even as Edward began to have second thoughts. Frustratingly enough, Alice knew his thoughts were changing and yet she continued to push forward with Bella as his chosen mate. Before he could speak, Bella stepped forward.

“I am going to part of this family and you’ve known me longer. Perhaps not as long as your family, but longer than any other mortal. Why are you bonding with Harleigh over me? Harleigh will eventually leave but I will remain here. I will be family.”

Rosalie sneered at the brown eyes trying to win her over. “You’ll never be my family.”

With barely a look at the shock on her family’s face, Rosalie followed in Harleigh’s steps, moving upstairs, knowing no one would dare to follow. She had grown tired. Their reluctance to admit Bella didn’t fit with their family created a rift and it only grew wider. As she reached the top floor, she paused outside Harleigh’s room and knocked before entering.

Harleigh barely welcomed her with a smile before she committed.

“When you and Carlisle leave Forks after this ordeal is done I would like to travel with you.”

Rosalie’s words gave Harleigh pause as he set down the book he’d brought upstairs. There was a determined expression upon her face mixed with a stubbornness he’d witnessed upon another. The memory it brought forth was not amongst his fondest but Rosalie’s caused him to reconsider his initial response of denying her request.

“You would leave your mate behind?” He questioned.

Harleigh didn’t want Rosalie to decide and regret it later causing her to be miserable. Leaving her mate behind would be difficult especially as they were on opposite sides of the Bella debate.

“It would be the hardest choice I’ve made since begging Carlisle to turn Emmett.” Rosalie admitted. “However, Isabella Swan’s presence in our lives has caused my family to change into people I barely recognize. If Emmett chooses to remain then he isn’t the person I fell in love with.”

Harleigh could see the emotions waring on her face and screaming through her eyes. Yet, she remained determined. Rosalie had come to accept if no one decided to make a change the family would continue this path regardless of the outcome. So, she made the decision to follow Carlisle and Harleigh.

“Your decision might not be enough to create a change the entire family will follow.” Harleigh cautioned.

“I am aware of that,” Rosalie snapped, “however, I refuse to allow the whims of some human to dictate our life.”

“Am I not the same then? Pushing into your life and controlling the actions of Carlisle?”

Rosalie walked up to Harleigh and, minding her strength, cuffed him over the head. “Don’t compare yourself to Swan. You aren’t controlling Carlisle. If anything, your presence allows Carlisle to act selfishly and without thought to everyone else.”

“Carlisle being selfish is a good outcome?” Harleigh questioned, with a raised brow.

“Generally, Carlisle would always place everyone’s desire above his without any second thought. It’s about time Carlisle made a decision for himself rather than everyone else.”

Harleigh couldn’t remember the last time Carlisle had allowed himself to be placed above someone else from within his family. Certainly, when they were alone Carlisle would speak about what he wanted to do. That seemed to end, however, when Edward had been introduced to their family. From there, everything had just spiralled out of control.

“Perhaps, you have a point.” Harleigh conceded.

Rosalie smirked. “Of course, I have a point. I’m fabulous.”

Harleigh could only laugh.

x-x-x-x-x

As Carlisle pulled up the driveway, he snarled. Inside his home, and against his wishes, he could hear Isabella Swan. Her heart beat thudded against her chest, calm and relaxed, despite knowing she wasn’t welcome within their home by the patriarch.

Carlisle honestly believed if she held Edward’s attention Isabella didn’t care who she upset.  Perhaps in her mind, she assumed her change into a vampire would make everyone happy, that they would be a family as she’d witnessed before her interruption. Little did Isabella care to realise her change would not endear her towards those that disliked her personality. Instead, it would only ensure the continued separation within their family.

His children greeted Carlisle eagerly as soon as he opened the front door. A quick glance around the room revealed Harliegh and Rosalie to be missing from the group, and though this eased his worry over Harleigh it did nothing to lessen the anger Carlisle felt at having Isabella within their home.

“Is there a reason Miss Swan is here and not at home?”

“We normally bring Bella here when school is finished. This is almost more of a home for her than Charlie’s house.” Alice smiled.

Yet, while Alice remained bright and joyous, her siblings could tell Carlisle was furious. Jasper had immediately flinched away from Carlisle’s emotions, the fury rolling off him in waves. Edward had been bombarded with thoughts and plans to remove Bella from their home, some of them being less than ideal and driven by vampiric instinct. Emmett, on the other hand, had simply seen the tense movements with which Carlisle moved and recognized the desperation of holding back from the attack.

While Bella was pleased that Alice had stood up for her, the joy immediately faded upon hearing Carlisle’s growled words.

“I told you not to bring her here and within the last twenty-four hours I have not suddenly changed my mind.”

“But, I always come here after school.”

It was a terrible argument. Bella’s words, however, had an immediate effect upon Carlisle. He straightened in height, his form rolling with the power only a patriarch could control.

Without looking at Isabella Swan, Carlisle instructed his children, “You will return Miss Swan to her home and not bring her back again.”

Alice stood in protest, shielding Bella from Carlisle’s anger and ready to argue in her favour. “But Carlisle, she’ll be family soon enough. Can’t we-”

“If you wish to spend time with Miss Swan in the future, you will do it away from this house.”

“You mean away from Harleigh.”

Alice’s scathing remark had Carlisle clenching his fists. The verbal mention of Harleigh wasn’t something Carlisle could handle in the presence of people less than welcoming of his position within their family. The pure contempt within Alice’s voice wasn’t something he could handle.

Yet, before Carlisle could move forward and attack, Harleigh stood by his side a hand resting against his arm. His presence calmed Carlisle enough for him to strain out the words he constantly had to repeat to the children.

“Yes, I want her away from Harleigh. Isabella is not family and so she will leave this residence and not return.”

Alice sneered at Harleigh displeased that he could alter Carlisle’s decision about accepting her into their family.

“Oh, stop it Alice,” Rosalie snapped, as she walked down the stairs, “It’s not Harleigh or Carlisle’s fault that Miss Swan isn’t likeable to everyone.”

“I like her! Esme likes Bella! Edward loves Bella! Why can’t accepting her into the family be as simple as that?”

Because of their position, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Harleigh all noticed as Edward glanced away in guilt as Alice mentioned their love. They chose not to mention it. If Edward was having second thoughts it was something he needed to work through without the help of the others. They couldn’t sway his decision.

“You may enjoy having a mortal companion Alice, however, that shouldn’t be a reason to consider turning her. That decision rests with Edward and you can’t influence this Alice. My concern rests with Miss Swan’s uncanny ability to bring unwanted trouble into our lives.”

Carlisle raised his hand to ward of Alice’s next argument.

“Yes, Alice, sometimes we experience trouble without inviting it in. That is unavoidable. Miss Swan, however, seeks this trouble with the supernatural. She willingly steps towards trouble despite knowing she drags people with her.”

“The situation with James was an unavoidable event. It wasn’t Bella’s fault James felt she would be a good snack.”

A normal person would have flinched at being called a snack for a vampire. Isabella Swan sat on the couch pleading with them through her brown eyes as if her sorry appearance could fix everything purely because it could sway Edward.

“Certainly, the first meeting was an unavoidable event. However, she didn’t need to go and meet James alone when she knew what he wanted even if he threatened her mother. We are the vampires and more than capable of taking on a single vampire. And it didn’t stop there. When we left, she willingly sought out the Shifters after she placed herself in unnecessary danger.”

Harleigh frowned as Carlisle spoke of Swan’s escapades with the supernatural. Even though she was mortal, she believed she could take on vampires and shifters alike without any thought. She willingly placed herself in danger as well. Did she place herself in danger for a reason, Harleigh pondered? Glancing at Edward, he couldn’t help but wonder if it wasn’t a ploy to keep Edward by her side.

Alice fell quiet. All Carlisle’s concerns were valid. Bella often would place herself in danger and they would always be dragged back in to help her before the mess grew. This entire situation with Victoria stemmed from their interaction with James and how they handled the situation. Yet, Alice still couldn’t blame Bella.

As she couldn’t find any arguments for Bella to stay, Alice enquired, “How will we protect Bella is she isn’t in the house?”

“Edward manages perfectly to sneak into her room. I’m sure it will be little hardship for any of you to do the same,” Rosalie sneered.

The room settled into an uncomfortable silence broken only by the breathing of the two humans in the room. Eventually, Alice took Isabella by the arm and began to guide her from the room accepting that Carlisle wouldn’t allow her to remain. Edward followed behind.

Once they were inside their car and speeding toward Charlie’s house did Bella speak. “I thought Carlisle liked me?”

“Carlisle accepted you, Bella, because you were what I wanted,” Edward replied.

Alice gave her brother a sharp look but didn’t make a comment. If Edward wanted to speak the truth to Bella, then she would allow it so long as it didn’t hurt her friend.

“But then, how has he gained Rosalie’s affection, but I can’t?”

“Rosalie is a difficult person and her experiences in her human life have left her cautious in allowing people to see her when she feels vulnerable. Most people never get to see that side of her as it is.”

“I want Rosalie to like me. I want Harleigh to like me.”

Edward shook his head but refused to comment, allowing the car to fall into silence. Rosalie would never like Bella. Bella, in Rosalie’s eyes, was a weak human and wouldn’t amount to anything even if she was turned into a vampire. Bella just didn’t have any ambition or drive to step up and take initiative.

As for Harleigh, it seemed the more he heard of Bella the more he frowned. Even if Edward couldn’t hear Harleigh, he’d become accustomed at reading people’s faces enough to see the dislike and disbelief Harleigh felt towards Bella. Edward couldn’t say he truly blamed Harleigh either. Listening as Carlisle spoke of Bella’s encounters with the supernatural just left him feeling numb.

The silence within the car continued till they arrived at Charlie’s house and Bella made to step out only to stop and frown.

“Aren’t you coming inside Edward?”

Though he was driving, Edward hadn’t made a move to stop the car and allow Alice to take the vehicle home while moving inside with his girlfriend. Instead, he resolved he wouldn’t. He needed to see what a day away from Bella would make him feel.

“Alice can watch over you tonight. I need to hear what Harleigh located the other day.”

Alice narrowed her eyes and said, “Don’t allow Carlisle and Harleigh to change your feelings towards Bella. She will be our family, Edward, whether they like it or nor.”

Waiting until they moved inside before he reversed, Edward couldn’t help but admit to himself that his feelings had already changed.

x-x-x-x-x

Harleigh watched as Carlisle relaxed the further Isabella Swan moved away from the house. If Carlisle’s family continued to push the situation with Bella the result would be far worse than them leaving. Yet, no one seemed to realise this.

“I think it’s time to discuss the information Harleigh gathered from the warehouse.”

Carlisle’s statement caught the attention of everyone within the house. While the family couldn’t see eye to eye regarding Miss Swan, they at least acknowledged the Newborn Army was a significant threat.

While Carlisle, Rosalie, and Harleigh sat on one side of the room, the remainder of the family sat opposite, the divide between them obvious. Harleigh, however, wasn’t deterred. He knew Carlisle had called him here for help and he would do his job with the utmost professionalism. He didn’t need their acceptance.

“When I travelled into Port Angeles it was quite easy to locate your group of newborns,” Harleigh began. “Entering was also rather simple. However, the divide I witnessed between the vampires within the warehouse was startling.”

“Having a divide between the sire and the newborns is normal,” Jasper mentioned. “Newborns have little to no control over what they decide to attack especially if they smell a human. They would be unpredictable.”

Harleigh nodded. “They certainly are unpredictable but that wasn’t what I meant by division. There was a large majority of newborns around the warehouse, all very agitated at being in the one location without food. Then there was a smaller group of about five. They were still newborn, but they would have been about one or two years old. While they craved blood, they weren’t driven maddened by not feeding. Then there were a group of three. These were the group that spotted me and threw me to the newborns.”

Carlisle growled but at a sharp look from Harleigh fell quiet.

“Three vampires were old enough to not crave blood. They controlled the newborns and made sure they didn’t leave the warehouse. These three are who we must be wary of. They aren’t with Victoria because she is their sire. I believe they have joined her because they enjoy creating destruction. They enjoy taking human lives.”

“We must take care of the newborns first,” Jasper instructed, “these other vampires have enough mind not to just wildly seek out humans for food. Their focus will be on Bella so while we have that we should destroy them.”

Everyone readily agreed. The newborns would rush towards Isabella and the group could focus on dispatching the newborns with ease. Then they could take care of the older newborns and keep the town safe.

“How are they so focused on Bella?” Edward asked as he entered the room.

Esme’s frown revealed her disappointment that Edward hadn’t remained with Bella. No one else dared to bring it up. They could see Edward wanted to focus on the battle at hand and not his romance with the mortal girl.

“While I was there, I noticed they had a pile of clothing in the middle of the warehouse, most likely they belong to Isabella. I’d assume the warehouse would be filled with Isabella’s scent which, with the addition of feeding, would force the newborns to associate Miss Swan’s scent with food.”

“That’s good news,” Jasper commented.

“Jasper, don’t be so insensitive!” Esme scolded, throwing a glance towards Edward.

Jasper didn’t apologize, instead he threw an annoyed glance at Edward, before continuing. “If the newborns learn to associate Bella’s scent with food then even with other humans around they will still prefer to target Bella. The inhabitants of Forks will be kept safe as long as the fight takes place outside of town.”

Carlisle nodded, thankful the facts allowed them to ascertain the newborns direction. “We need to inform the Shifters. We will need everyone to keep the battle focused on Miss Swan and away from spilling into Forks.”

“What about the Volturri?” Emmett asked.

Everything they knew about the Volturri led them to believe that in this situation, the Volturri would offer their aid and dispatch of the newborns as well as aid with Victoria.

“No, we will not seek aid from the Volturri. Not only would it be against the wishes of the Shifters, but we would find ourselves with the need to immediately flee.”

Carlisle glanced around the room making sure his family understood this was not a term they would be negotiating on. The Volturri could never be brought into this situation. He didn’t speak again until they nodded their agreement.

“Good, then we need to speak with the Shifter pack and update them on the situation before we proceed.”

x-x-x-x-x

Upon their travels, Carlisle and Harleigh had ventured through many countries yet none compared to Italy. There was something within the city Carlisle felt drawn to. Whether he felt drawn to the narrow streets with towering terra cotta buildings or the tantalizing scent of the ocean breeze, Carlisle enjoyed wandering the streets while Harleigh slept.

Yet, on his wanderings he realized he was being followed every time he stepped out. Thankfully, they kept to themselves during the day but at night they followed Carlisle around thinking they were being stealthy and he was tired of it.

“Why are you stalking me?”

“Do you not know about us?”

The voice from the darkness sounded very young. Carlisle frowned. He certainly hadn’t been expecting a youth when he spoke out.

“Should I know who you are just by being followed around Italy?”

“You are newborn. Where is your sire?”

The young vampire stepped out of the darkness along with two others. Carlisle took note that the two younger ones appeared to be siblings while the third was older and stood behind the pair.

“My sire attacked me in retribution for my father’s witch hunts. He turned me, so my father would have a monster for a son. My sire fled immediately after infecting me and I fled as soon as I realized what had occurred.”

Carlisle felt wary of mentioning Harleigh to these other vampires. They certainly hadn’t mentioned him before and he wasn’t certain they would welcome his companion if they weren’t a vampire. Even worse, their curiosity of Harleigh and Carlisle’s bond could mean they might never be permitted to leave. They had lived through enough with Carlisle’s father and they wouldn’t be through that again.

“Perhaps you should visit our home, we can speak about what it means to be a vampire as obviously you know very little.”

Carlisle realized they were speaking about his eye colour. The amber of Carlisle’s eyes contrasted against the red of the vampires before him. Even if Carlisle was reluctant to leave with these people, he knew any information he could achieve from these people would offer insight into a normal vampiric life.

With an uncertain nod, Carlisle allowed himself to be guided through the city streets, twisting and turning down roads he couldn’t name and finally into a building he didn’t recognize. The location held an eerie quiet. Within these walls Carlisle couldn’t hear the constant pulse of the human heart, or the whisper of the winds; he couldn’t smell the ocean or the freshly baked foods within the markets.

This place, it was devoid of all life and Carlisle instantly vowed never to return.

Yet, the room Carlisle was finally led to appeared ancient further amplified by the three thrones at the very back of the room. The vampires seated there were dressed in a finery Carlisle had only ever heard mentioned in books.

Curiously, the elder vampire Carlisle had travelled here with walked forward and placed his hand upon the centre vampires hand and waited for a nod before he walked back to the side of the room, joining a contingent of other vampires’ present.

“Welcome, Carlisle Cullen, come forward and let me delve into your thoughts.”

The hand was held out to him, yet Carlisle didn’t move.

“Do I not get an introduction?” Carlisle questioned. “Or, perhaps you have grown accustomed to not needing such a common curtesy.”

The surrounding vampires released a hiss of displeasure, but Carlisle stood his ground. Certainly, the brash words were something Harleigh would have been likely to say if he were present. However, Carlisle wasn’t going to let this slide regardless of Harleigh’s influence.

“How intriguing,” the centre vampire chuckled, “and of course, forgive me, I am being rude to our guest. My name is Aro, and this is Marcus and Caius. Now, take my hand.”

Sensing, this time wasn’t a suggestion Carlisle walked forward and placed his hand upon Aro’s. He felt nothing as Aro rifled through his head, saw nothing as Aro watched his memories. All Carlisle could do was hope Aro saw nothing of Harleigh or their time together.

“How interesting, a vampire that doesn’t crave the blood of a human.”

Murmurs echoed through the room. Carlisle didn’t comment, not willing to speak if it meant having Harleigh brought up. He was amazed Harleigh hadn’t already been mentioned especially because Aro went through his mind. But, as they were slowly learning, the bond between Carlisle and Harleigh changed everything normal as a witch and a vampire.

“How do you feed if not on humans?”

“I have found certain animals to be appetizing. Most of my learning has been trial and error,” Carlisle admitted.

The group laughed humourlessly.

“Eating an animal, how human,” the little girl laughed.

“Now Jane, do not be rude to our guest. We cannot judge Carlisle on his lifestyle choices.”

Jane nodded, keeping her head low to avoid anyone seeing how unrepentant she was of her words.

“What is it you seek?” Carlisle questioned.

Even though these vampires lived as true vampires, Carlisle found them to be despicable. He wanted to race back to Harleigh and flee far from these vampires as possible. But he needed to make sure they would never follow.

Aro appraised Carlisle before speaking, “Our group finds those worthy of being gift with immortality. If they are strong and show potential in their mortal life, they get an invitation to join us. Sometimes, however, we must step in and take matters into our own hands.”

Carlisle frowned. Aro never mentioned what happened to those humans who decided against being turned, however, Carlisle could hazard a guess given vampires were a myth.

“You, Carlisle, are something special.” Aro smiled. “Your mind is different to others I have touched. Noticeably, there are areas within your mind I cannot reach, memories I cannot touch. Do you know why that is, Carlisle?”

“I am afraid you would know more than I on this subject. I have always thought myself fairly ordinary otherwise.”

The modesty would have to cover his uncertainty regarding Harleigh and their bond because despite their bond and his diet, Carlisle presented as an ordinary vampire with no other talent. Yet, Aro could still sense his uncertainty with the situation.

“Do you not wish to be here, Carlisle?”

“I have enjoyed travelling, even if I am restricted to wondering at night. I do not wish to settle down just yet,” Carlisle admitted.

Marcus nodded, easily accepting this as truth. Caius remained cold towards Carlisle, not even bothered to look in Carlisle’s direction. Aro still seemed unconvinced.

“If you leave, Carlisle, what would you do? Would you turn other vampires, allow them to share in your diet? Would you lead them against us, take control, rule as leader of the vampires?”

Carlisle frowned, uncertain as to where this was headed. “I have no desire to turn anyone, however, I cannot say I wouldn’t turn anyone in the future. But, I know for certain, I have no desire to rule over anything. I want to learn, I want to explore, and for now that is enough.”

Eventually, Aro nodded his acceptance, and gestured for the doors to be opened. “Very well, you may leave, Carlisle Cullen, but know, should you wish to return, you are always welcome.”

Carlisle left without uttering any other word. He didn’t trust himself to speak and wonder his fate should he have chosen to be difficult. He needed to get back to Harleigh and speak on what he had learnt. Then, they would leave the city… and though Italy was beautiful, he would never return.


	10. Chapter 10

The meeting with the Shifters later that night went about as well as Harleigh feared. News of the small army hidden in the warehouse district sent the Shifters growling, but Harleigh's plan to deal with the Newborns caused the entire grove to descend into chaos.

Harleigh wanted to use Isabella to draw the Newborns away from the town to save the people. Protecting one person would be easier than attempting to protect the entire town. Plus having all the Newborns focused on Isabella meant they could funnel the Newborns and kill them with ease. And while, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie agreed with Harleigh's plan everyone else was rather vocally against it.

Alice despised placing Bella in any danger. She desired to take the fight to the Newborns at the warehouse and leave Bella at their house with someone to protect her just in case. Her entire plan revolved around Bella remaining far from the danger. Given Isabella's penchant for running directly towards danger, Harleigh knew Alice's plan would fail. She would be incapable of sitting still while Edward fought Newborns.

Yet, despite this, several of the Shifters also wanted to go with Alice's plan. Jacob was almost desperate for Alice's plan to work. He was prepared to protect Bella wherever they planned to protect her, but Alice hissed in displeasure wanting to keep Bella away from the wolves.

Edward and Emmett hadn't voiced their opinions. Both unwilling to upset either side. Regardless, Alice was furious Edward hadn't sided with Alice in protecting Bella.

With Alice bickering with Jacob, Harleigh sighed and took a step away from the disagreement. Dealing with this situation was beginning to get tiring. Isabella Swan was nothing special apart from her desire to run straight into danger without any fear or forethought. Yet, these creatures were so enamoured with her that any reason Harleigh brought forth in dealing with Newborns was immediately dismissed.

If Harleigh had his way, he'd ignore the Cullen's and the Shifters and go straight to the warehouse. Fire would easily destroy the Newborns and the other vampires congregating and waiting for their time to strike. Once done, he could leave these people and their odd fixation with Isabella Swan. Never again would he have to deal with Carlisle's family. At least, until they ran into trouble once again in another hundred years or so.

"Harleigh, are you alright?" Rosalie questioned, moving towards his spot by the tree line.

Well, perhaps there would be some members of Carlisle's family he wouldn't want to leave behind.

Giving a nod, Harleigh replied, "This situation is merely frustrating, and I want to deal with it as soon as possible so I can leave."

Edward glanced sharply in his direction as Harleigh spoke. Yet, Harleigh gave no reaction, instead, choosing to share a wry smile with Rosalie over their shared distaste for Isabella and their situation.

Alice and Jacob were still bickering over who should protect Bella and their argument was beginning to get repetitive. No one else was speaking. Everyone had given up trying to get a word in, instead choosing to tiredly stand around and wait for someone else to take control. Jasper, surprisingly, snapped first.

"Enough," Jasper hissed at the pair. "We are using Miss Swan to keep the Newborn army away from the other humans. She will be protected but she won't be hidden. Fighting in an enclosed space, surrounded by other humans, would do us no good. This battle will use Isabella to draw the vampires into a clearing within the forest surrounding Forks and together we will destroy the Newborns."

"Jasper!" Alice shouted, outraged.

"No, Alice this is getting out of hand. For you, this is no longer about making Edward happy but about keeping Isabella in our family and away from the Shifters. You have ceased taking into consideration anyone's feelings on this matter and so this decision will not be influenced by your words."

Alice deflated upon hearing Jasper's final decision. Normally, Jasper would have sat idly on the side and allowed everyone else to make a choice when discussing their family. The ire within Jasper's voice, however, was barley restrained when discussing Bella and the Newborns. It was clear to everyone present, Jasper no longer felt content to allow Bella's protection to be the main priority, not when it concerned Newborns and the influence it would have on his family.

Harleigh, Rosalie, and Carlisle stepped forward readily supporting Jasper. This, however, only caused the Shifters to tense and move in support of their own, sides once again drawn down the middle.

"Well I'm not allowing some leech anywhere near Bella when I'm protecting her!" Jacob sneered.

Sam stepped forward, pushing Jacob back into rank. "You will not be protecting her, Jacob, the task will be given to someone else."

Before Jacob could say anything else about the decision, Carlisle stepped forward. "We agree then; the battle will be fought out in the open of this forest and away from town, both sides will deal with the Newborns."

Most of the group agreed, seeing it as the best option to protect the people of the town and desperately wanting to move forward in their planning.

"Given the information Harleigh has presented," Carlisle continued, "and with the additional knowledge provided by Jasper, it would be foolish to engage them in a small, populated area. Even with both sides we would never overcome the ferocity and strength Newborns possess."

"We know these lands." Sam agreed. "It would be easy to keep the Newborns where we want them."

The pack smirked, confident they could keep the Newborns in check within their territory. With the Cullen's also herding them into a predetermined area, they could quite easily destroy them all without anyone else suffering.

"Who do you think would be the most beneficial in protecting Miss Swan?" Harleigh questioned, turning to the leader of the Shifters.

Sam paused, glancing around the group. Though Sam knew of their abilities, Harleigh was mostly interested in seeing what the Shifter's leader knew about the Cullen's temperament and who would be capable of pushing aside their differences amongst the Shifter's to fight with a vampire.

"I believe the best people to protect Miss Swan would be Esme and Seth. They are both neutral when it concerns protecting Isabella. Everyone else will defend against the Newborns in groups of two or three to makes sure they don't allow anyone through."

Harleigh nodded, while there were several people with a neutral attitude when it concerned Isabella, many of them would be needed when dealing with the Newborns. Emmett, out of all the vampires, held the most neutral tone towards everyone. Due to his size, however, he would be instrumental in controlling the direction the Newborns were herded. Regarding the Shifters, Harleigh would defer to Sam's judgement.

"You'll need to decide who will work well together during the fight. Carlisle and I will work as a team. Rosalie, who do you want to work with?" Harleigh spoke.

Rosalie didn't even glance at Alice as she turned to consider her family. Working with Edward or Jasper would be the better option. They held abilities that would work well with someone without. Working with Emmett would only serve to push her focus more on aiding and protecting her mate than killing Newborns to defend Swan.

"I'll work with Jasper."

Jasper nodded his consent also ignoring Alice's wounded look. Working with Alice right now wasn't something he could handle given her attitude towards this situation. Certainly, he hadn't helped to ease Alice's intentions towards Bella, however, he was slowly tiring of everyone's inability to speak about their emotions. Much like Harleigh, he wanted nothing more than to destroy these Newborns and move on.

"Fine," Alice huffed, "I'll work with-"

"No, I'll work with one of the Shifters," Edward insisted, "Emmett can work with Alice."

Alice faltered, no longer as certain. She could only muster a small smile for Emmett as he agreed to work with Alice.

Sam agreed, "Very well, we'll have a discussion on who is agreeable to work with Edward and let you know."

The silent pack discussion was only available for Edward to listen. There was no argument between them and Edward readily accepted their decision. In the end, Edward would be working with Sam, so the pack could communicate with a vampire silently.

Harleigh honestly couldn't believe Edward hadn't put up more of a fight, however, recently he'd noticed a change in the vampire's attitude toward Miss Swan and he didn't know where that would lead. Edward didn't seem as enamoured with Isabella Swan as he was when Harleigh first arrived. Yet, Harleigh didn't want to assume the two instances had any relation.

The relationship between Edward and Bella wasn't something he could afford to focus on. He shouldn't care for it, period, especially when his opinion didn't matter. Edward needed to figure out what he wanted from Isabella and whether a future together was something he desired. Harleigh found he honestly didn't care if Edward's decision hurt Isabella's emotions.

"Very well," Edward started once everyone agreed, "this weekend we'll have Bella lure out the Newborns and destroy them."

With a few words of courtesy, the wolves retreated from the boundary line.

The Cullen's remained unable to face each other. While they were moving forward with destroying the army of newborns, they were also destroying their family with arguments over Isabella Swan. Alice and Edward were at the centre and neither desired to lose.

Harleigh, having no desire to remain and listen as they argued further over Isabella Swan, decided to leave. Gesturing, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper all moved to stand by him. They all supported his plan and he would never leave them here to face whatever inquisition the remaining Cullen's were about to settle.

Holding out an arm, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper took hold and he apparated away. At least now, they might get to relax without having to listen to the debate of love between a mortal girl and an immortal vampire.

x-x-x-x-x

Edward watched as half his family disappeared, leaving him with Emmett, Alice, and Esme. Never had he desired to be further away from Alice than right at this moment. With the glare on her face, Alice looked prepared to tear into him with all the fore she could muster.

"You're letting Harleigh mess with your mind!" Alice shouted. "Every single moment in his presence the future between you and Bella changes. In the beginning, you and Bella were going to be happily married. You were going to turn her, as you promised Aro. Now, I'm lucky if we remain in Forks, let alone see you in a relationship with Bella."

Edward snarled, "You don't get to dictate my relationships, Alice."

"You are happy!"

Her insistence merely had Edward shaking his head in disbelief. Yet, Alice continued to push.

"The last time you left her, Bella decided life wasn't worth living and you returned because you love her and want her in your life! You are happy together; your future is with Bella."

Pacing away from Alice and towards their house, Edward responded, "I returned because I felt it was my fault. The way in which we left wasn't fair to her and I could understand why she was having such a difficult time adjusting. I didn't return to her out of love, I returned out of guilt."

Emmett matched Edward's pace, walking beside him in a show of comfort. They could hear Alice walking with Esme behind them, both continuing to push the subject.

"You are happy with Bella, Edward. Your happiness is all we've ever wanted." Esme said.

"Bella did make my happy, for a time," Edward agreed, "however, Harleigh's presence has made me realize I settled for just being happy. Bella was a comfort and a curse I found myself hiding in. I couldn't read her mind and yet I wanted to taste her blood. But, what I wanted more was to uncover why I couldn't read her mind. She was a mystery, something different. I forgot what that was like, but I've discovered she isn't unique."

Edward stopped moving to face Alice and Esme, ready to put this argument to rest.

"I won't pursue my relationship with Bella any further; she is my singer and not the one I want to spend eternity beside."

"But you want to spend eternity with Harleigh?" Alice spat.

Edward kept silent, accessing Alice. From her insistence on Harleigh's presence in his life, Alice must not be able to see his future anymore. He couldn't help but wonder if she could see any of their family or if she was so focused on Bella that she hadn't bothered to try. Either way, Edward no longer cared to know his future. He wanted to be surprised, he wanted more than knowing and watching for his future to come true.

"Who I spend eternity with is not your concern, Alice."

Alice flinched, but Edward ignored it, instead turning towards Emmett. He didn't want to be here any longer. Not when Alice was determined to get her way.

"Race you back?" Emmett questioned.

"Please."

The two sped off, leaving Esme and Alice to return home at their own pace.

x-x-x-x-x

Apparating with three vampires wasn't an easy task, the exhaustion alone meant once home, Harleigh moved into the lounge and collapsed onto the sofa, disregarding those he brought home. Rosalie joined him on the sofa, flicking through magazines from fashion to sports cars. Jasper moved into the room with a stiffness in his shoulders and carrying a book, prepared to relax with his sister and Harleigh.

Carlisle offered his children a smile, placed a comforting hand on Harleigh's hair, and moved off into his study. After their confrontation with the Shifters, everyone needed time to relax, especially considering Alice's tantrum. Jasper, however, seemed to be struggling.

The first few pages ripped beneath Jasper's fingertips, the spine faring no better. Rosalie and Harleigh exchanged a concerned glance.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Rosalie questioned.

Jasper turned dark eyes towards them as his book split down the middle. "Alice is testing my patience."

Rosalie nodded, agreeing with her brother. "Alice has become too focused on keeping Isabella within the family. She no longer considers the emotional welfare of her family when she looks into our future."

"I can't… understand… she no longer…"

Harleigh watched as Jasper's anger caused his voice to stutter, his thoughts becoming a jumble before they could be vocalized. Standing, Harleigh moved around the coffee table and sat next to Jasper and with a hand raised before Jasper's face, Harleigh closed his eyes.

Colours burst behind Harleigh's eyes, jagged and harsh, each lashing out in vicious arcs. He could see the struggle Jasper had with the vegetarian diet, the black curling and seeking a target to satisfy the hunger. The most prominent, however, was the irritated orange. It's sharpened edges desired nothing more than to tear everyone to shreds.

"You aren't dealing well with this." Harleigh stated, opening his eyes. "It's not just the Newborns or Alice's tantrums, you struggle with the Cullen's diet more than you allow your family to know."

The remainder of the Cullen family entered just as Harleigh spoke, their eyes wide with pity. Worry flew from Alice and Esme only causing Jasper to tense further, readying to flee from an annoyance. Edward and Emmett immediately turned and tried to defend their brother.

Green eyes turned towards the doorway and with a flick of his hand sent Esme and Alice flying. A barrier appeared in the doorway and silence settled in the room. Esme and Alice pounded on the barrier, their mouths moving in rage but Harleigh turned towards Edward and Emmett.

"You can remain in the room as long as you are silent."

Edward gave Harleigh a nod whilst Emmett sent him a cheeky thumbs up.

Turning back to Jasper, Halreigh offered, "I can help calm your aura. You won't be as tense for a few weeks and if you want I can teach you techniques to calm yourself naturally."

Jasper's mouth flicked downward. "And the diet?"

"That's the easy one." Harleigh smiled. "The community of witches and wizards are rather brilliant and accepting of many species. They created a formula that replicates human blood without actually containing a drop and the best part is it comes in the form of a lollipop."

Jasper blinked, unbelieving the simplicity with which his diet could be controlled.

"It would be best to calm your aura first because it will help somewhat with your hunger but after, I can get a Bloodpop for you to try."

Harleigh waited as Jasper looked towards Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward, searching for their opinion. The support within their familiar bond was evident and Harleigh felt a curl of jealousy within his stomach. Even with the bond he shared with Carlisle, Harleigh had never been surrounded by family he could trust to make accurate decisions on his behalf. He'd come close once, during a time he spent away from Carlisle but that had soured.

"Please," Jasper asked, "I would love your help."

Nodding, Harleigh instructed Jasper to lie down. Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett all sat down on the opposite sofa eager to watch as Harleigh performed magic. Just as Jasper settled, Carlisle walked through the barrier and stood behind his children, ignoring Esme and Alice's outrage at being stuck behind.

"This will be intimate." Harleigh cautioned. "Not romantic, but I will be able to read more from you as my magic touches your aura. You will also get more of an insight into my emotions. For the next few weeks, we might be more in tune with each other but that will eventually settle down."

Resting both hands at Jasper's temples, Harleigh closed his eyes and allowed his magic to flow around Jasper, soothing the jagged edges of the vampire's aura back into something soft and flowing around in waves. The orange settled back, pulling the black with it somewhat. When finished, Jasper's aura held green and blue, the black still licking at the edges but monumentally better than before.

"Your aura, it feels as if I'm strolling through a rainforest; everything is green and blue." Jasper murmured.

Smiling, Harleigh nodded, "Your aura now contains green and blue as well. How do you feel?"

Jasper's mouth quirked upwards in a smile, but the vampire didn't reply. Harleigh laughed.

"Is that normal?" Edward questioned, leaning forward in curiosity.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle all looked amazed at Jasper's comfort.

"It's the first time in a long time that Jasper actually feels relaxed, he isn't accustomed to the feeling so it's affecting him a little more than normal. He'll be alright in a few hours, calmer than usual, but not quite as relaxed. I'll just go and get him a Bloodpop."

With a wave of his hand the barrier broke and Harleigh moved up the stairs, ignoring Esme and Alice. Within his bag there were several odds and ends but a few bits of candy could always be located. Grabbing a few, Harleigh made his way back downstairs, handing one to Carlisle and another to Rosalie.

Esme and Alice hovered in the background, frustration clear on their face. Harleigh didn't want to know what went on between the family in the brief moments he'd left the room.

"Jasper, I have a Bloodpop for you."

With minimal effort to sit up, Jasper opened his mouth and allowed Harleigh to place the lollipop in his mouth before curling on his side with a content sigh.

"Has Jasper really been suffering that badly?" Alice's voice was quiet.

Harleigh sat back, relaxing into the sofa and facing the remainder of the Cullen family. "Jasper feels emotions from everyone. It's a pressure that builds upon him and he has little way to release his own emotions let alone what he feels from everyone else. He'll be fine once he learns how to calm his mind."

A frown crossed Edward's face. "Calm his mind?"

"There is a form of mental magic called Occlumency. It allows a witch or wizard to calm their mind and control their thoughts in difficult situations. It also protects their mind from foreign intrusion."

"Is that similar to what I can do?" Edward's question held a frustration to them that Harleigh couldn't ignore.

"Edward, your form of mental intrusion is like Legillimency which allows a witch or wizard to intrude upon another's mind when they maintain eye contact. Obviously, you're strong enough you don't need eye contact but Occlumency still works against you because it's what I use to keep my mind safe."

Sighing, Harleigh closed his eyes and allowed his Occlumency shields to open enough for Edward to feel his mind. A breeze registered to Harleigh, causing him to open his eyes. Edward stood above him, golden eyes searching his face with an intensity any mortal would quake before.

"I can hear whispers in your mind." Edward whispered. "Is this… could Bella…"

"More than likely Isabella Swan is a natural Occlumens which means she doesn't have to try to keep you out. It's purely her minds natural defence but she can't control it as a mortal girl."

Edward braced his hands along the back of the sofa, trapping Harleigh between his arms. "Could I learn more about my gift?"

Harleigh felt the intensity in the room rise. Everyone seemed to fall away until there was only Edward, so close, Harleigh could see desire curl in his eyes, black flickering through the gold.

"With your gift honed, I'm certain you would not only be able to read people's thoughts, you would be able to compel people to do as you wish."

With a nod, Edward sped away, leaving Harleigh a little breathless. A throat cleared nearby causing green eyes to glance towards Carlsile, only to see amusement and hope reflected back. Checking on Jasper, Harleigh spoke, "Anyone who comes with us would need to learn Occlumency as well."

"Do many people know Occlumency in the Wizarding World?" Carlisle questioned.

"It's not a usual talent. There are a few, however, and you don't want to cross them without being able to protect your mind."

Green eyes darkened, memories threatening to overwhelm his mind, only causing Jasper to twitch in discomfort. With a frown, Harleigh resettled his shields, pushing his thoughts back for a moment when he was alone.

"If any of you are interested you can join me when I teach Jasper." Harleigh offered.

Not waiting for a response, Harleigh stood and moved towards his room, intent on settling his mind. With the Newborns so close, he couldn't afford to have an unsettled mind and that meant going through his memories and regain order… even if he wished some of his memories could fade and take the pain with them.

x-x-x-x-x

Travelling around America was rewarding. Carlisle had made it his mission to aid humans and given he could approach those wounded without succumbing to his bloodlust, chose to learn about healing. A doctor, the mortals called them. And while Harleigh was glad Carlisle had found a profession to keep his mind occupied for the foreseeable future, he had not.

Given that Harleigh looked to be sixteen at best with his height, no one would consider taking him into a profession. Too young and innocent of the world, the people would say, take some time and relax. The frustration was endless; it was eternal.

Instead, Harleigh bought an apple and chose to wander the park, a place where quiet and tranquillity lingered at all times of the day. With a small skip and a magical push, Harleigh floated into his favourite tree; a wide oak spanning across a pond.

"That's not possible."

The young voice startled Harleigh, causing his apple to be lost in the depths of the pond. Below him, a small boy stared up at him with narrowed eyes. The boy wasn't unfamiliar to Harleigh.

"Were you following me?" Harleigh questioned, leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

"No." The child scuffed the dirt with his shoes, a blush creeping its way down his neck.

Harleigh couldn't fault his curiosity. They lived next to each other and many a time the child could be seen watching through his window as Carlisle left to aid the community or Harleigh walked the streets aimlessly. They didn't particularly fit in with the usual people of the town so curiosity was a given. Yet, this was the first time the child had approached Harleigh so boldly. Normally, the child stood silent as Harleigh spoke about the world around them, content to soak up Harleigh's words.

"What if I said, anything was possible if you know how to accomplish it?"

Hazel eyes widened, hope shining. "Could I get dad back?"

A simple request, and yet, Harleigh felt a weight in his stomach. "Where is he?"

The child pointed towards the cemetery. Rows of tombstones lined the green fields, a rickety iron gate keeping a barrier between the living and the dead.

Harleigh sighed and with a flick of his wrist, the child was swept onto the branch, Harleigh steadying him as he settled with a giggle of glee.

"Not even I could achieve that I'm afraid, though, I would do it in a heartbeat if it meant I could see my parents once more."

Sniffling, the child gave easily into tears, reaching towards Harleigh for comfort. After some careful rearranging, the child sat with his back to Harleigh's chest, wrapped within the witch's arms.

"You must have loved him very much and I'm certain he loved you equally as strong. But don't forget, your mother loves you as well and misses your father just as dearly. I'm certain she would do anything to make sure you lived a happy and loved life."

"What 'bout you?" the child sniffed.

Harleigh smiled, "My parents died a long time ago, but, I have Carlisle, and I know he would do anything to keep me safe."

"I care…" the words were so quiet, Harleigh strained to hear them.

"I know Edward, you have a great gift for knowing exactly when my mind is troubled. Now, come along, I believe you have probably scared your mother senseless if you ran out the door again without telling her where you were going."

Harleigh allowed his magic to carry them back to the ground. Once their feet were on the ground, he turned Edward around and hugged him properly.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about what I can do?"

Edward nodded his head, tucked against his chest. "Would never betray you, love you."

Harleigh smiled. "I love you to, Edward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter just wrote itself and left me as an emotional puddle. I hadn't planned for it to be written this way but it feels right for the direction of the story. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This story can also be found on fanfiction.net.


	11. Chapter 11

Harleigh could tell from where he stood that Isabella Swan was freezing. In the middle of an open field, the surrounding forest did little to help shelter them from the wind and the cold. Harleigh had used a charm to keep from freezing; the shifters naturally ran hot, so they weren’t bothered by the weather at all; a vampire didn’t feel the weather, so it just left Miss Swan unprepared for the long night. Of course, the mortal hadn’t dressed to keep warm but that wasn’t Harleigh’s problem.

“How long are we going to be out here for?”

The whine from the human was highly irritating. An hour had already passed while they patiently waited for Edward to create a scent trail leading from the Warehouse to their location. They wanted nothing to be left to chance, the newborns would follow the scent directly to their death.

“Edward is close by now, we shouldn’t have to wait long before this is all over.” Esme soothed.

Not five minutes later, Edward ran into their clearing with only a nod to indicate the newborns were behind. Everyone readied and as soon as all the Newborns raced towards Bella, it was on.

The destruction of the newborn army started with the Shifters blocking their retreat. They were guarding to make sure none of the newborn vampires managed to come to their senses and flee before they were taken out. Every newborn that attempted to flee was taken apart piece by piece by the Shifters or Edward then thrown into a pile. The mounting body parts were only further added to by the others as they tore into more Newborns.

Rosalie and Jasper worked well together, moving swiftly and with deadly aim. They attacked together, one grabbing the newborn while the other took it apart, swapping up the roles when it suited their position. It was a striking contrast to Emmett and Alice who chose to pounce on their target and rip away at them with less finesse. Yet, they couldn’t compare to Harleigh and Carlisle.

While Esme stood and protected Bella from potential strikes that broke through their attacks, Harleigh and Carlisle danced around their opponents. Every vampire Harleigh froze in place with magic would be taken out a split second later by Carlisle, cleanly removing their heads in one solid hit. In turn, as Carlisle held a vampire down, Harleigh would simply touch them with fire, returning them to the dust. Elegant and brutal, their attacks were swift and aided to keep most of the attack under control and away from Bella.

As the numbers dwindled, and the newborns ended, Jasper noted, “Victoria isn’t among the dead.”

Harleigh frowned, if they hadn’t been able to draw her out with the destruction of her army then it would be difficult to leave after this. Victoria would still pose a threat and Isabella would remain constantly in danger.

“We may have another problem.” Rosalie scowled, nodding towards Edward and the Shifters.

The group turned towards Edward standing at the edge of the clearing with one of the newborns, the Shifters paced around the pair, acting as a barrier between the newborn and Bella. No one really knew what to say. After spending a solid half hour pulling apart newborns, having one suddenly amidst them without attack only caused them to question Edward’s choices.

“Why is she alive?!” Isabella exclaimed.

The poor girl looked pained at Isabella’s exclamation, visibly shifting to hide behind Edward.

“Edward…” Carlisle began cautiously.

“Carlisle, she has never tried human blood. When all the newborns fought for food she would remain at the edges of the warehouse. The only reason she is out here now is because she thought it best to run with the crowd, Bella’s scent does nothing for her hunger.”

Harleigh could see how Edward’s thoughts were affecting his choices. This girl could be saved since she hadn’t lost herself in the bloodlust, their diet could be applicable here especially if Harleigh decided to give her help. She also wasn’t a danger to Isabella given her hunger wasn’t exacerbated by the human’s scent.

“Why would you allow her to live? She’s still a danger to me?!”

Isabella’s whining wasn’t what Harleigh wanted to hear. Despite the potential danger to Miss Swan, Edward had chosen to allow this girl to live. If anything, this showed Edward’s willingness to go against Isabella’s wishes, something Harleigh had thought impossible when they had first met.

“It would be a family decision.” Carlisle cautioned. “She would need to be watched for quite some time before we can be sure she’ll be alright around humans.”

“It shouldn’t be a family decision!” Alice insisted. “After all, you will be leaving with Harleigh after this is all done.”

Carlisle frowned at Alice’s tone but didn’t dispute her claim. The group stood in the clearing uncertain with the choices they now faced, only for the silence to be broken by a triumphant laugh.

Victoria jumped from a nearby tree, knocking both Esme and Seth out of the way. She fell upon Isabella with her second strike, teeth injecting venom into the human’s veins. No one was fast enough to stop her trajectory despite their enhanced features. They only reached the pair after a significant amount of venom had been deposited into Isabella.

Edward ripped Victoria from a screeching Bella, Alice knelt to help her friend. Harleigh summoned a small amount of sympathy for the pain the human must be in at the beginning of her transformation, but it would only get worse from here and she would eventually fall quiet, too tired and in too much pain to utter a word.

“This was your plan?” Edward demanded, pinning Victoria to the ground. “Why would you want to turn Bella?”

“I didn’t want to turn that wretch of a girl,” Victoria spat, “I wanted to kill her, but I didn’t manage to succeed in ripping out her throat as I wanted.”

The group crowded around, some of the members worrying over Bella while the others stood around Victoria. No on truly seemed to know what to do with their current situation. Here they had a currently turning Isabella, an unintroduced newborn, and a revenge driven Victoria.

“It wasn’t Bella’s fault! Your mate chose to attack Bella, we had to kill him to protect her!” Alice retorted.

“We killed your mate not Bella. You should be angry with us; your revenge should be targeted towards us.” Edward agreed.

Victoria snarled, pushing at Edward to stand. They allowed it purely because Jasper was using his ability to keep her urge to attack under control. She was still angry but that was a given considering what she had lost.

“She is the reason I lost my mate. If you hadn’t taken her in, allowed her to see what you truly are, then he would be alive.”

Harleigh could hear the raw pain in her voice. He could understand having everything you cared for ripped away cruelly.

“All this effort, purely to kill one human, was it worth it?”

His question caused Victoria’s attention to snap towards where Harleigh stood; Carlisle moved to stand nearby ready to defend if necessary. Yet Victoria didn’t attack or question his presence amongst their number.

“I should be allowed to kill her in retribution.”

Harleigh nodded in agreement, knowing she was speaking about the rules of magic. The vampires clearly disagreed as did a few of the Shifters but they didn’t know any better. Knowing what you are and learning about your past were two separate things especially difficult when the knowledge was lost to you.

“I will settle for her infected nature.”

“That’s it, you’re just going to leave?” Alice, outraged at the thought, stood.  Carlisle held her back.

“What will you do now?” he questioned.

The anger which once decorated Victoria’s face with cruel lines had softened into sorrow. She shook, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check.

“There were other groups we could have joined. I’ll head towards one of them and hope they will be as understanding as your witch.”

Carlisle tensed at Victoria’s words but relaxed as Harleigh agreed. “I wish you all the best.”

Alice fumed in the background but returned to tend to Bella. Edward seemed wary but agreed to let Victoria go. The others purely agreed, glad to be rid of the one causing problems in their lives. Before she could leave however, Victoria fell to the floor, teeth clenched in pain.

“When we heard of a Newborn Army this wasn’t what I had in mind when we arrived to deal with it.”

From the tree line, a group of vampires all bearing a significant crest and red eyes walked to greet their gathering. Carlisle greeted the Volturri by name, fighting to remain where he stood and not step in front of Harleigh. The strain of these events was beginning to take a toll on everyone present and they didn’t need to get into a battle with the Volturri on top of everything.

“As you can see, we have everything under control.” Carlisle insisted.

The gathered Volturri didn’t look impressed.

“This scene looks anything but controlled.” Dmitri replied.

“Certainly, we must clean up, but then all we need to do is look after Bella during her turning. Everything else is fine.” Alice tried to smile but the tense situation made it rather tight.

“You seem to be missing two very important people here.” Jane grinned as Victoria continued to scream, before turning here eyes onto the newborn vampire Edward had saved.

“What is your name child?” Dmitri enquired.

The shaking newborn stood, uncertain what to do, and helplessly gazing between the two groups. Hesitantly, the reply came, “Bree Tanner.”

“We’ll take care of the two stragglers.” Jane insisted.

Edward hissed, reading from Jane’s mind what she planned to do. Harleigh, however, didn’t need to read her mind, the glee from torture made it simple to read. Clearly, Rosalie also knew what they had planned for the two as she spoke up.

“You don’t have to kill them, we can look after Bree, and Victoria is leaving.”

Dmirti shook his head, striding forward. “Victoria’s fate was sealed after she created her army.”

The snap of Victoria’s neck seemed to echo throughout the grove despite Isabella’s continued screams of pain. Dmitri then turned towards Bree.

“Wait, we can look after Bree, she is innocent in all of this and shouldn’t be punished for her sire’s actions.” Esme pleaded.

Despite the words of the matriarch of the group, the Volturri smiled sinisterly.

“Miss Swan has just begun her turning, having two newborns amongst your number is going to be a problem.”

“You can save one or the other, not both, choose.”

Harleigh’s eyes turned cold. Forcing the Cullen’s to chose between the two girls was nothing more than a show of power. Given their number, the Cullen’s could easily look after both girls at the same time with little trouble. No, the Volturri didn’t want the Cullen’s gaining any more in their number. Not that it mattered, their number currently was divided with their thoughts on Isabella Swan, but that wasn’t something they needed to know.

Seeing little choice in their response, Harleigh stepped forward. “I’ll do it then.”

The Cullen’s immediately started protesting, but only Carlisle’s words reached him.

“Harleigh… doing this isn’t right. We shouldn’t have to choose between Miss Tanner and Miss Swan. You can’t protect one life over another.”

“It’s what you chose though, isn’t it?”

The words were harsh and cutting, meant to silence Carlisle before he could speak further. Perhaps, it hadn’t been fair for Harleigh to bring up their past here, but he wasn’t about to allow Carlisle to mess this up. Only he could accomplish this with as little death as possible.

Sighing, Harleigh walked up to Carlisle and placed a hand on his arm in apology, “I’m sorry for my words Carlisle but do you want the Volturri’s cold hands to be her last memory of this world?”

Carlsile frowned but didn’t say anything. Glancing at Bree, he could tell she was confused and alone. She should have been taught to live their life, to be eased into a new world where she could be free to explore the new abilities forced upon her by Victoria. Yet, this was her story, a short second life that never got explored. Giving Harleigh a nod, Carlisle turned to see how Miss Swan was handling her turning, desperate not to see the end of the young girl’s life.

Harleigh walked calmly up to the newborn and smiled reassuringly. “Miss Tanner, stand close to me and don’t be afraid. Everything will be alright.”

The girl, though uncertain, did as she was told and the instant Harleigh placed his hand on her arm she disappeared in a shower of dust. There was no pain just the end.

“My, my, you are something different.”

Of course, the moment Harleigh revealed he wasn’t human, or vampire, was the moment he became interesting in the eyes of the Volturri. Harleigh hissed in annoyance. He wanted this done. He was tired from everything that had taken place today and wanted nothing more than to return to Carlisle’s house and rest before he could pack and leave.

Turning towards Jane, Harleigh snarled, “Oh, you wouldn’t want to play with me.”

“What are you?” Dmitri questioned. “We’ve never met anyone who could do what you do. You also smell strange…”

“I’m complicated but we’ll start at the basics for those unlearned individuals.” Harleigh’s mocking tone caused the Volturri to shiver in anger. “I use magic to cast spells so I guess one would label me a witch. As for the smell, well, given I’m not your prey of course I don’t smell appealing.”

Edward shifted uncomfortably in the corner of his eye but Harleigh ignored it.

“How long have you known the Cullen’s?”

“The Cullen’s I’ve known only for a little while, but I’ve known Carlisle my entire life.”

Half truths were always fun to play with, Harleigh mused as he watched the Volturri’s anger grow. However, it was causing one to become rather reckless. Jane turned toward Harleigh, glee in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, ready to punish him for not granting their every desire.

“Go ahead, try,” Harleigh goaded, “but I won’t be the one on the ground screaming in pain.”

A snarl turned viciously into a scream as Jane fell to the floor in agony. Alec dropped to his sister’s side, unable to do anything to relieve her pain. For ten seconds, Harleigh kept her under the curse, her small body flailing around unlike that of Victoria, before he released it and walked to where they lay.

“I warned you.” Harleigh smirked cruelly down at the twins on the ground. “Power, something you covert so badly in your little organization, yet you do nothing with it but lord over those you believe to be beneath you. Sitting in your hideaway, you don’t care for anything other than power and hoarding it for your use. Yet, you are nothing compared to me. You must learn, there will always be something or someone stronger than you. One day, you will anger the wrong person and they will wipe you out. I hope I’m there to see it.”

Jane and Alec stood, Jane wavering slightly. Crucio, it would seem, left its mark on any being it touched even if the being’s muscles were nothing but stone. Its attack was pure torture though much deserved.

“You would like answers from me so here are the basics. I am a witch, stronger than you are, and there are many of us, but we choose to hide from beings like you. Vampires normally can’t be trusted so when we find groups such as yours, we make sure you never get your hands on us. I won’t join your little group and neither will anyone from the Cullen’s family. You will leave now, and when everything is settled here, I will do the same. For your sake, I hope we never see each other again.”

The suggestion Harleigh wove into his words with magic settled into place. Never again would the Volturri bother the Cullen family. Fear of what could be done to them would keep them compliant. Even if they were to find a witch again, they would never stand the power of even the youngest. Always would they be weak to the influence of magic. It was a curse Harleigh was only too willing to bestow upon anyone who would wear the Volturri sigil.

Volturri fled through the tree line, unwilling to remain in Harleigh’s presence any longer. The group finally relaxed, the events of the night ending. All they had left to do was wait for Miss Swan to turn and destroy the evidence of what occurred.

“What do we do with the corpses?” Emmett questioned, earning a smack from Rosalie.

“I’ll burn them. My fire won’t touch any of the woodlands so it’s the best option if you want no one to know what we’ve done.” Harleigh offered.

The Shifters agreed and said their farewells through Edward, not wanting to remain anywhere near Bella when she woke as a vampire. Harleigh couldn’t blame them, he wanted to be far away from Isabella Swan when she woke. The threat was over, and he was ready to go home. Unfortunately, they still had a family to sort out.

Sparing a glance at Carlisle, Harleigh could tell he was tired, he needed time to unwind but they couldn’t afford to do so yet. Isabella needed his full concentration. Harleigh watched as the venom burnt its way through Isabella’s screaming form, a virus with no cure but death. He couldn’t wait to be done here.

x-x-x-x-x

An epidemic spread through their little haven. It had started with a few people and what appeared to be nothing more than a seasonal cold. Yet, by the end of the month, half of the town had fallen ill, and all non-medical personal were to remain indoors to help contain the spread of the disease. Those that were ill had been taken to the nearby hospital, a rather small building where the beds now lined the hallways.

Carlisle often remarked the sick could not be treated appropriately in such conditions. There wasn’t enough medicine to help every single person, so the doctors were forced to treat only those young and strong enough to survive their illness. The elderly was kept comfortable but given no hope of survival. Everyone else suffered and there was nothing the doctors could do but wait.

Harleigh found himself with little care though not when Edward faced the same illness. Despite Carlisle’s insistence Edward was strong enough to survive the illness, Harleigh’s magic insisted on being agitated especially since Edward’s mother had fallen to the illness the previous day.

After everything they’d gone through, the years they had spent in this town, this wasn’t how he wanted to leave. Carlisle had suggested it would be for the best for them to leave during the epidemic to disappear amongst one of the hundreds already dead; while Hareligh could agree they would easily disappear, he wouldn’t leave Edward.

Their fledgling relationship hadn’t been explored, however, Harleigh and Edward were comfortable exploring at their own pace. Of course, it didn’t help they needed to sneak around and pretend to everyone else they were nothing more than good friends. But Harleigh didn’t care, for the first time in decades he’d found someone he was willing to share his life with instead of the meaningless covers he normally chose. He didn’t want to let that go. Harleigh’s immortality, however, presented a problem he wasn’t certain he could fix.

The door to their small apartment opened, revealing a flustered Carlisle fresh from the hospital.

“I turned Edward.”

Harleigh shot out of his seat.

“Where is he? Is he alright? Are you alright?”

Despite being a vampire, Carlisle looked visibly shaken by the turn of events. His hair was ruffled, hands shaking, and medical uniform torn from running through the undergrowth. Yet, Carlisle shook of Harleigh’s concern, more concentrated on Edward’s new position.

“He is at a shack a few miles away from town where it would be impossible for him to smell a human.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

Harleigh stood gathering a few of his belongings and placing them in a nearby bag. If he could be near Edward and offer his help during the painful transition than he would leave everything behind. He hadn’t been present for Carlisle, but what he felt through their bond had been agonizing. He wouldn’t allow Edward to be alone, not during this.

Turning around, he could see Carlisle hadn’t moved since he’d sat down upon entering their home.

“Carlisle…”

Harleigh frowned as Carlisle sighed.

“The turning had a few side effects. Edward’s memory is patchy. He remembers his mother, as clear as anything; his father he remembers little. Of me, he recalls I am his neighbour but not of the time we spent together during outings.”

The more Carlisle spoke the more Harleigh’s heart sunk.

“And me?”

Carlisle could do nothing but shake his head.

“Edward doesn’t remember me?”

Harleigh sat beside Carlisle leaning against him for support. He couldn’t speak, uncertain as to what he could say. They didn’t often spend a long time in towns, but they’d spent nearly a decade here and had been unwilling to leave. Now though, if Edward didn’t remember him…

“I don’t know whether he will ever remember you, Harleigh, and I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to be near him during his transition. We don’t know how Edward will react to you and I don’t want to risk a confrontation between the two of you. I promised his mother I would protect him, and I can’t do that if he attacks you.”

Harleigh could acknowledge that for their first encounter it wouldn’t do to have Edward attack. Maybe, given time, Edward would settle into his transition and slowly begin to remember their relationship. Until then, it would be better if Harleigh didn’t encounter a newly turned vampire despite desperately wanting to be near Edward.

“What are we going to do?”

“I think it would be best if you kept your distance for a time, just until Edward adjusts to being a vampire. We’ll give it a decade and then we’ll re-join you. But now, it is time for us to leave this town. I’ll join Edward and remain with him in the shack, you can leave tonight and travel to the next town, I’ll contact you every month to keep you updated.”

Harleigh could only nod in muted silence as Carlisle rose and gathered his most important items, trusting that Harleigh would pack the rest of their belongings and travel to their next destination, this time alone. He couldn’t even speak as Carlisle said goodbye and left the apartment.

Everything had been going so well and now Harleigh was alone. The last time he’d been alone, he’d only had chains and books to keep him company. Carlisle’s father would often visit but they were moments of extreme pain he’d rather forget. Harleigh had never known this new life without Carlisle and now he wasn’t even given a chance to ease into it.

Taking a shaky breath in, Harleigh stood and slowly collected remnants of the life he’d led here with Carlisle and Edward. Books and small knickknacks were packed away carefully amongst clothing until there was nothing left of their presence within the apartment. Knowing he would regret leaving it behind, Harleigh shoved a small, poorly carved, wooden figurine of a horned serpent into his bag before closing it.

Harleigh closed the front door without a glance backward.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also available on fanfiction.net


End file.
